Moonlight Secret
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Prince Arthur Pendragon has a big secret for all of Camelot, even for his own father. Yet with the arrival of a girl named Merlyne, everything might just change. (Fem!Merlin) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Elvish Lady_

* * *

Prince Arthur Pendragon was in a very bad mood.

His father, the King Uther, was pushing him deeper in some black hole he wasn't sure if he'd ever could come out. Like yesterday morning, when there had been an execution of an innocent man.

The Prince's older sister, Morgana, had been watching it from her window and had yelled for at least a whole hour while complaining about how disgusting and cruel it was.

Arthur still got the chills when he thought back about it, especially what the woman had said in the end before revealing her powers: 'a son for a son'. Yet the Prince couldn't help but imagine that that man could have been him.

After all, Arthur had magic.

When he'd use some, the irises of his eyes would turn white like the moonlight which referred to his birth on a full moon night at precisely 12 o'clock. Arthur had known this since the day he accidentally used some when being examined by Gaius when he was much younger.

Luckily, Gaius promised him to never tell Uther about it and Arthur was the physician very grateful.

King Uther was a cruel man, Arthur knew that. The Prince wasn't blind to his people's cries of hatred.

And if the King loved him and Morgana, it was in a way neither royal children could see or feel.

Back to reality, a servant boy was placing the target.

"Hey! It's in the sun!" Arthur

The servant boy looked up. "It's not that bright."

"Just like you." one of the knights behind him said, getting the others to laugh.

Arthur laughed too, just without actually meaning it.

The servant began moving the target.

One of the knights came to whisper in his ear: "Teach him a lesson."

Arthur decided to do it, throwing one of the knives at the target while the boy was still moving it.

The boy lowered the target. "Hey! Hold on."

"Don't stop moving!" Arthur called, in a very arrogant tone. "We want some _moving_ target practice!"

The servant boy turned a little white as he started to move around again.

Arthur threw one knife after another until the boy couldn't carry it anymore and let the wooden target roll over the ground and fall at the feet of a young girl.

Arthur had to blink with his eyes as he saw the girl.

The girl had long deep raven black hair, a paler skin than was healthy, full reddish lips and bright cerulean blue eyes that shone like light in the darkness. She was quite skinny, but she had just the right amount of curves for how small she was. Her clothes were like that of a commoner, simple and not formfitting: a blue tunic, brown pants, brown leather jacket, black leather boots and a red scarf around her neck.

Her whole appearance reminded Arthur of those mythical winged creatures named elves, but it were mainly her strange ears that were also a little pointy that made him think of such.

"Please, just stop." the girl spoke, her voice sounding soft, melodic and angelic in the Prince's ears.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And who may you be, miss?"

"Merlyne." the girl replied.

"I haven't seen you around before." Arthur commented. He felt there was something about this girl, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"That's because I just arrived here." the girl, Merlyne, told.

"Hey Arthur! Growing soft?" one of the Knights asked before laughing.

Arthur didn't look very amused.

"You shouldn't mind them." Merlyne said.

The Prince of Camelot looked back at Merlyne with a questioning face. "What do you mean by that?"

"If you'd act on their comments, you'd look like a coward and an insufferable clotpole." Merlyne replied. "Excuse me, but I have to keep going. Gaius is probably waiting for me."

Arthur watched Merlyne walking away, staring after her with a dumbfound expression. In his heart and brain, he knew her words were the truth. Why did no one ever say? Yeah, because he was the Prince.

This girl, Merlyne, she had to be from outside Camelot since she did not recognize him.

One of the knights poked in his back.

"Stop it!" Arthur hissed at the knight who did that before turning at the servant boy. "You're dismissed, go home."

The servant hastily nodded and ran away from the group.

Arthur stopped the guards from following him as he went into town, following around the girl he just met for a little while.

* * *

Merlyne walked around town, mainly purchasing herbs and other stuff for Gaius while still letting her gaze fall on several dresses.

Many were beautiful, but way too expensive for her, a simple farm girl, to purchase on her own. There was one dress, a blood red one with silver lining on the skirt and top plus an over skirt with pearls and sleeves reaching her wrists that uncovered her shoulders.

Little did she know there was someone watching her, and not from such a far distance after all…

After walking around town purchasing everything Gaius sent her out for, Merlyne returned to Gaius with everything. "I have all you want!" she called.

"Just place it on the table!" Gaius called.

Merlyne did as she was told.

Gaius walked in from the room. "I heard you met the Prince today."

Merlyne rose her left eyebrow. "Prince?"

"Prince Arthur." Gaius said.

Merlyne's eyes wided. "He was the Prince? You could at least have told me what he looked like!"

Gaius chuckled. "He bought you something, told him to leave it on your bed."

Merlyne also questioned the Prince's action, but she did not act on it. "Well, let's see what it is." and she walked to her room to find a nicely wrapped package in the middle of her bed.

The witch unwrapped it with using her magic, her eyes widing as she saw the present inside.

It was a dress, Pendragon red. It was the same dress Merlyne had seen on the market that truly had catched her eye. There was a small note laying on the dress.

***/

 _'Merlyne,_

 _There's something about you that I cannot truly figure out, something I do want to figure out one day. With one look at you, I knew you were different from everyone else I've met before, either in a good or bad way. Also, I want to thank you for standing up against me. You may have not known who I was but I saw in your eyes that that wouldn't have stopped you either. Gaius has probably already told you who I truly am by now. Don't worry, I won't have you put in the dungeons or the stocks for simply telling me the truth._

 _However, there's a banquet tonight as it is the 20th anniversary of my father's Sorcery Purges, and I want you to be there wearing this dress._

 _Arthur_

/***

Gaius walked in, also seeing the present. "What did you do that made him do this?"

"I… uh… only told him not to listen to one of his friends or he'd be a coward and an insufferable clotpole?" Merlyne replied, also not so sure of herself.

"Clotpole?" Gaius asked with a serious face before laughing.

Merlyne also laughed at it.

"I have never heard somebody say that." Gaius said with a smile on his face before holding out a potion. "Here, bring this to the King's daughter Princess Morgana. Poor girl has some nightmares."

Merlyne took the potion. "Of course, I'll see you." and she walked out of the physicians tower for the second time that day.

The castle was a bit gigantic and not easy to navigate in, but it was clear where the royal chambers were so Merlyne could find the chambers of Princess Morgana quite easily.

The door of the chambers were open, so Merlyne slipped inside.

"Is that you, Gwen?" Morgana asked as she walked to the dressing board on the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid I'm not Gwen." Merlyne replied.

Morgana spun around. "Oh, and who're you?"

"I'm Merlyne, Gaius's ward, I'm here to deliver your potion." Merlyne replied, showing the princess the yellow liquid inside the small bottle.

Morgana took a better look at Merlyne. "Wait a sec, are you that girl who stood up against my brother? Gwen told me after watching the whole scene. No one else but myself ever did! That prat probably deserved some! What was he doing this time?"

"Uh… he was throwing knives at a servant boy who had to function as a 'moving target'. His peers were kinda laying hot coals under his feet." Merlyne told.

"Those knights are insufferable spoiled brats! It's a good thing you told the truth to my brother, he never listened to me. Maybe with more girls around, he'll behave better." Morgana said as she took the potion from Merlyne. "By the way, do you have anything to wear tonight?"

"Well… your brother kinda bought me something. Don't ask me why, cause I don't know." Merlyne told.

Morgana looked amused. "Alright, come here with your dress, Gwen and I'll do your make-up and hair."

"You're too kind." Merlyne said.

Morgana waved it away. "Just some curtsey, nothing less. Now, can you help me to decide which dress I should wear to the banquet?" and she pointed at a richly decorated blue dress that covered up everything and a red dress with a golden dragon around the waistline that would show off every part of Morgana's body and all of her arms.

Merlyne thought for a while, eyes flashing from Morgana too the dresses. "Well, for your figure, I'd choose the red one to be honest."

"Yeah, it does fit me quite good." Morgana agreed. "Only a golden necklace, tiara and some bracelets will make the look complete, plus some high heels. Wouldn't you agree, Merlyne?"

Merlyne nodded. "Certainly, my lady."

"Please, call me Morgana." Morgana huffed. "I have never liked that 'my lady' stuff."

Merlyne chuckled. "Of course… Morgana."

And Morgana smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Merlyne went with her dress to Morgana's room, meeting up with Morgana and Morgana's maid Gwen.

"You must be Merlyne, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." Gwen introduced herself.

"It's good to meet you." Merlyne said.

Morgana took the dress from Merlyne. "My goodness! This dress is amazing! You might even look like a true royal in this!"

"Don't accelerate!" Merlyne said.

"Now, don't be so modest Merlyne. Gwen, get my jewellery box!" Morgana called.

* * *

Arthur was laughing at a joke that came from one of the knights. So far, he was quite pleased about how the evening went since nothing had gone wrong yet.

The Prince of Camelot looked around, not seeing Merlyne yet while Gaius was already there.

Somehow it worried him.

Then, the doors opened up and three women entered the dining hall.

Arthur blinked with his eyes as he saw the women.

One of them was Morgana, dressed to impress like usual, showing off all her feminine curves with the formfitting red dress with a square neckline so it revealed her arms. Her waist was accentuated by a golden dragon belt.

The second was Guinevere, the dark skinned woman dressed in yellow was hard to miss and quite recognizable.

Yet it was the third woman that impressed him, Merlyne. The Pendragon red dress fit her incredibly well and didn't show too much of her creamy skin. Her hair was put in a knot that either Morgana or Gwen must have done since it looked incredibly complex.

Arthur stole glances at his knights, who were fawning over the women. His gaze hardened as he saw one particular knight gaze lustfully at Morgana, his brotherly protectiveness kicking in. Yet when another knight was looking with that same gaze at Merlyne, he felt a different sort of protectiveness that he had never felt before.

Merlyne went over to Gaius, who was complimenting her without a doubt.

The Prince felt the protective feeling going down now he saw she was with the physician. But it was a mystery to him what he had suddenly felt for the elvish looking woman.

His father, King Uther, asked for silence and if everybody would go to his or her places on either of the two tables that were set beside the aisle that lead towards the royal table.

Arthur sat down on his father's right side and Morgana on the left. He saw both Gaius and Merlyne near the stairs on his right, something that eased the strange protective feeling again.

King Uther stood up, raising his cup. "Tonight we celebrate our 20th anniversary of the witch hunt, the purge that made the land of Camelot safe again from the evil. Let us raise our cups to this, and clap four our guest and singer for the night, Lady Helen of Mora!"

* * *

Merlyne felt sick at the King's announcement. The King was so wrong about sorcery, but the witch didn't know why he man had such an urge against sorcery. What had sorcery done to him to deserve this? Well, maybe she was able to ask it him one day.

As the guest was announced, Merlyne looked at the woman that walked over to the 'stage'.

The woman was quite beautiful, with long dark hair and dressed in a flowy yellow dress.

A harp sounded as background music for a moment before the woman, Lady Helen, started to sing.

Yet is was not English, as Merlyne expected. No, it was the ancient language of magic.

A slight breeze suddenly flew through the room, making the candles flicker.

Many guests started to slowly fall asleep as Lady Helen set steps towards the royal table.

Guests sitting fell asleep against one another or on the table, servants slumber down against the wall.

Merlyne was able to resist the cant, as she was magical too. Then it hit her.

Lady Helen was a witch!

The Royals started to fall asleep too, Arthur being the last to close his eyes.

The candles got somehow blown out one by one, making the room extremely dark.

Cobwebs started to form on the people and the things, like many spiders were spinning treads right there.

The witch's eyes were fixed on the royal table.

Merlyne followed her gaze, seeing that it was lying on the Prince. A memory came back to her: "A son for a son!"

This woman was the mother of the man that had been beheaded when she arrived!

The imposter took a dagger from her sleeve as she stepped closer and closer, aiming it at Arthur's chest.

Merlyne looked up, seeing a chandelier. Magic or no magic, she had to protect Arthur. Her eyes flashed gold, and the chandelier fell down upon the imposter.

The weight was too much, and the witch fell to the ground.

Merlyne let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes, realizing that the song had put him to sleep. But right now, he felt awake like he always should be, like a warrior.

The sight of the room was devastating.

Everyone was slowly waking up, coming back to their senses.

The Prince looked to his right, seeing Merlyne fully awake and aware of what happened. Then he turned back to the scene in front of him, where Lady Helen was crushed by a chandelier.

Slowly, the Lady Helen turned grey and old. She wasn't the Lady Helen!

'Sorcery? Can't the bad guys stop for once trying to kill us with that!?' Arthur cursed in his mind, unaware that the Lady Helen imposter had grabbed the silver dagger again and was throwing it at him.

The Prince saw it too late, thinking he was going to be pierced by that blade.

Yet someone pulled him on the ground so the blade ended in the back of the chair he had been sitting.

Arthur looked at the blade for a moment before turning to his right to see his rescuer, Merlyne.

Her cerulean eyes looked at him with fear first, before the fear faded into an emotion the Prince could only identify as some kind of happy. She had to be glad he hadn't been killed by that dagger.

Arthur got up, holding out his hand for the woman who just saved him.

As Merlyne laid her hand in his, the Prince was surprised her skin felt so soft compared to his warrior tough hide.

When Merlyne was standing again, Arthur couldn't help it but kiss the back of her hand.

"Thank you, for saving my life." the Prince said as he stood up straight again, letting go of her hand.

Uther stood up from his chair, as did many others who wanted to see the savior of their Prince.

"You saved my boy's life." the King spoke, his voice filled with approval. "How can I ever repay you, miss?"

Merlyne merely smiled. "It's not necessary, Your Highness."

"Don't be so modest. Tell me miss, who are you?" Uther asked.

"I'm Merlyne, Your Highness." Merlyne replied, eyes cast on the floor.

Gaius came over, a proud look in his eyes.

Uther saw Gaius. "Do you know her, Gaius?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes Sire, she's my niece."

"Very well. I appoint you as my son's maidservant, in honour of the House of Pendragon." Uther proclaimed.

Arthur stared at his father for a moment before he blinked with his eyes. "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I." Merlyne said, pretty close to his ear.

The melodic voice sent shivers down his spine for one reason or another, but it felt rather… pleasant.

"Let's continue the feast!" Uther proclaimed and everyone raised their cups while the witch's corpse was dragged away by a pair of guards.

Arthur's eyes followed the corpse. He couldn't blame her, she wanted revenge on Uther for her dead son.

Then the Prince's eyes landed on Merlyne, who was now conversing with Gwen a few meters away from him.

The sight made Arthur smile, and the room became alive once again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 26 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Honourable Knight_

* * *

 _Arthur was standing in the court yard of Camelot, facing the wooden platform where sorcerers were sentenced to death. He was wearing moonlight white tunics and trousers, contrasting his environment._

 _The whole yard was dark and there was a strange blue light surrounding the place._

 _The Prince looked around, seeing everyone dressed in dark colours that were either dark blue or black, as he got pushed by someone, probably a guard, behind him._

 _To his shock, Arthur realized he was had silver chains around his neck, wrists and ankles._

 _As he walked to the platform, he caught an image of a heavily pregnant Merlyne with Gaius embracing her as she cried in his arms. Both were caged, chained and also wearing the same moonlight white colour as he._

 _The Prince was lead up to the platform, facing the balcony where his father and Morgana were standing._

 _Morgana looked like she could scream it out while Uther had the same angry face as he always had during an execution._

 _Arthur swallowed. He was going to be executed!_

 _Uther spoke up. "In my Kingdom, there is no place for an art such as sorcery. Those possessing the very power that destroyed everything, should die instantly. And it seems sorcery keeps invading my life daily as there was magic at the very heart of Camelot for more than 20 years! It possessed my only son and heir, and to prevent this Kingdom from falling, I shall have to execute them."_

 _The crowd was entirely silent, only Morgana snickering as tears left her eyes._

 _"Arthur Pendragon, Merlyne Pendragon née Dragonborn, Gaius Dragonborn, you have been found guilty of practicing magic at the very heart of this kingdom and trying to destroy the crown."_

 _The executioner came from his place, lifting his axe in synch with Uther's arm as the drums started playing once again._

 _Arthur was pushed down on his knees, head pressed onto the wood so the back of his neck was bare._

 _Uther brought down his arm, as did the executioner with his axe._

* * *

Arthur woke up from his nightmare, almost screaming. His eyes flashed moonlight white for a moment.

"Sire! Breakfast!" the voice of Merlyne called as she happily opened up the door.

The Prince looked at her.

Merlyne was in a good mood, dressed in a light red gown with golden edges, tight sleeves and a wide skirt that flowed in the wind as she walked. There was a lilac flower in her hair.

Arthur rose his eyebrow. "Who gave you that flower."

"Gwen got a small bouquet and gave one to me, said purple was my colour." Merlyne replied as she placed the tray on his bed. "What do you need to wear today?"

"My armor, the tournament will start tomorrow and I have to prepare." Arthur groaned as he sat up against the pillows and shoved the tray closer to him so he could eat.

"Where's the whole tournament about?" Merlyne asked as she opened up the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Knights have to show all their strength and prove themselves. Father expects me to win… just like the past 3 years." Arthur grumbled.

"You don't sound like you like it." Merlyne commented as she tried to find an undershirt in Arthur's closet.

Arthur swallowed some of his meat. "Sometimes… I just wish my father would show me some love. Ever since mom's death after I was born, he has been distant and cold. Morgana still has some vague memories of him being a loving father to her. I wish I had known him like that."

"So your mother's death affected him the bad way?" Merlyne asked.

Arthur nodded. "It seem so."

Merlyne placed the undershirt on a chair before sitting down on the edge of Arthur's bed. She placed her hand on the shoulder that was the closest to her. "Your mom must have been his true love if he changed like that. I hope for him, that he'll see that love paints the colours of the world."

Arthur couldn't help it but smile at his maidservant.

Merlyne smiled back before standing up. "You can call me whenever you're finished, Sire."

"Thank you, Merlyne." Arthur said.

Merlyne smiled at him one more time before leaving the room.

Arthur ate while thinking about the way Merlyne had smiled at him. It was probably meant in a friendly way, Arthur didn't want to see more in it, but something told him it was more than just friendly.

The Prince sighed, not knowing what to do. Then, he decided to call her.

* * *

Merlyne watched the Prince on the field with his Knights, practicing his skills with a sword.

It was quite a sight, seeing several of them attacking the Prince while doing some kind of dance on the field.

His steps were steady yet light, graceful yet rough, every part of his body moved with some sort of rhythm.

"How is it possible you haven't ran away yet?" it was the soft voice of the Lady Morgana.

Merlyne turned her head. "Well, he's actually not that worse if you'd ask me. Luckily not as worse as you've described him."

Morgana stared at Merlyne. "I really cannot believe it that just your presence gave him this whole new character. He was so arrogant, and now look at him!"

Merlyne shot Morgana a look.

"He's doing it for you, don't you dare to deny." Morgana said with an authority in her voice.

Merlyne rolled her eyes. "I better go back to the castle, I have some chores to do before His Highness returns from training. He'll probably want a bath."

"Good luck." Morgana said as Merlyne walked away.

Merlyne went back into the castle to fold Arthur's clothes to place them in his closet and prepare the bathtub for use. She filled it with colder water, which she would be able to warm up later with her magic or with coals.

That was until she heard a voice calling her.

 _"Merlyne…"_

The voice sounded like it was coming from far down, so Merlyne went to investigate, placing the canopy on the nightstand before leaving the Prince's quarters.

She followed the voice, which lead her down to a strange part of the dungeons.

The pair of knights who were supposed to watch the entrance had fallen asleep, so Merlyne could easily sneak into the dark corridor, using her magic as a source of light.

 _"Leoth."_ the elven woman whispered and a white light emerged from her hand and stayed there.

The corridor mounded out in a large cave.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Merlyne called out into the cave.

Only a few bare seconds later, a golden scaled large reptile with wings and golden eyes landed on a large rock not far from where she was standing.

"So small you are, for such a great destiny." the dragon purred, nearly on a fatherly tone.

Merlyne looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur is prophesized to become the Once and Future King that will unite the land of Albion to bring magic back." the dragon replied. "And it's your destiny to protect him up till the moment of his natural death. There is a reason for your gift of magic, it does serve a purpose."

"Okay… and how am I supposed to do that with my magic if it's forbidden to use?" Merlyne asked.

"You'll have to use it in secrecy, that is the only option. Yet I also advise you to train with the knights, for if you cannot use your magic." the dragon advised before flying away.

Merlyne stared after the golden dragon before going back to the prince's quarters. She dimmed the light after she went back to the normal part of the dungeons.

While going back to Arthur's rooms, she thought about what the dragon had said to her.

When Merlyne arrived back in the quarters, Arthur wasn't back yet so she decided to take the dragon's advice to heart and visit a blacksmith nearby. Maybe Gwen was able to say who was a great blacksmith.

The witch found Gwen hanging Morgana's dresses in the closet.

"Oh, hey Merlyne! How are you today?" Gwen asked after Merlyne knocked on the door to make her presence known.

"I'm fine Gwen. Hey, do you know a capable blacksmith? I got recent advice to learn how to protect myself." Merlyne asked, not revealing who. Cause it did sound pretty stupid: 'You know that there's a dragon beneath the castle? He told me to get some weapons and learn how to fight.'

Gwen smiled. "My father is one, he could forge you anything you need."

Merlyne smiled. "Where can I find him?"

"Wait a moment and I'll take you there." Gwen said.

"Need some help?" Merlyne asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No thank you, I can handle this."

Merlyne looked over Morgana's dresses. "Some of those are really fancy."

"The King wants the best for his daughter, he lets her spend anything!" Gwen told. "Oh! That reminds me!"

"What is it?" Merlyne asked.

Gwen walked over to a smaller basket on the other side of the room. "Morgana asked me to make this for you. I hope you're happy with it." and she handed Merlyne a neatly folded cerulean blue dress.

The material felt very comfortable and light.

"Go on! Put it on!" Gwen encouraged.

Merlyne blushed but did as Gwen said, disappearing behind Morgana's dressing board.

The witch put on the dress Gwen made her, placing her own dress over the dressing board. She stepped into Gwen's sight, staring straight in a mirror now.

Merlyne couldn't help it but find the dress amazingly beautiful.

The long sleeved top did reveal her breasts and thin waist, but there was no pressure on them. The skirt was nice and flowy. There was some kind of thin fabric attached to the upper part of her sleeves that gave a notion to her elvish looks.

"Gwen… I don't know what to say, it's… beautiful! Thank you so much." Merlyne said, still looking at her mirror image.

Gwen smiled. "It's nothing, for neither Morgana or for me."

Just then, Arthur walked in. "Hey Gwen, do you know…"

* * *

Arthur was searching for his maidservant after he'd returned from his training with the knights. He wanted her to go to the royal tailor to expand her wardrobe. He hadn't found her at the stables or in his rooms, so he'd asked Morgana about it and she said she'd probably be around Gwen.

Gwen would be busy in Morgana's rooms due to her chores there so Arthur went there.

He walked in, seeing Gwen. "Hey Gwen, do you know…"

The Prince's eyes had fallen on the beauty that stood near the dressing board, looking into the mirror. When he saw her face, he knew it was Merlyne.

Arthur let his gaze fall over Merlyne's new dress and couldn't help it but see that it fit her perfectly.

Her feminine figure was clearly visible, making it hard for any man to tear his eyes from her.

The Prince smiled dreamily at his maidservant. "Merlyne… you're beautiful."

Merlyne turned away with a little smile on her face, trying to hide her blush but Arthur still noticed.

Gwen was smiling eagerly from Arthur to Merlyne. "I'll be leaving you alone for a moment, excuse me."

When the darker skinned woman was gone, Arthur walked closer to Merlyne.

The maiden looked Arthur in the eye when he was only a few inches away from her. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"I do, and I think many of my knights would agree with me." Arthur replied, still giving her that dreamy look.

"I have ridiculous ears, my neck is far too long and I look more a boy than a girl!" Merlyne said, completely disagreeing with the Prince of Camelot. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Arthur laid his hands on Merlyne's shoulders, close to the creamy skin of her neck. "Don't doubt yourself Merlyne, no one is truly flawless." he kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving Merlyne just a little confused.

* * *

Arthur went back to his quarters, where he heated the water in the bathtub to the right temperature. He undressed and slid into the water.

The Prince wasn't able to get the image of Merlyne out of his head, she had looked far too beautiful in that dress.

The elven beauty had surely cast a spell on him when he first laid his eyes on her

Arthur laid his hand palms on his forehead. "She is really going to be my death one day!"

* * *

The next day, Camelot welcomed knights from all over the Kingdom.

While doing most of the tasks Arthur had assigned for her, Merlyne still saw a lot of the Knights arrive on the palace grounds.

Some of the knights were pretty good looking, others were as ugly as pigs.

"Will you go watch the tournament?" Gwen asked as she walked in with Morgana's laundry.

Merlyne looked up. "Most certainly, since I'm within Arthur's tent to do whatever he needs."

Gwen laughed. "You better go, the tournament is about to begin and the Knights have to present themselves in their full armour. Arthur is not exactly a patient one."

"Thanks." Merlyne said as she placed the basket down after sorting everything out. She left the laundry and went to Arthur's room, where the Prince had gotten dressed in the garments that would be necessary underneath his chainmail and armour.

"I was already asking myself when you would show up." Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlyne rolled her eyes at that, picking up the sleeved long chainmail shirt with hood and placed it on Arthur. The red top with the Pendragon crest came next before the armor plates were placed on his right arm.

The witch stepped back to admire her handiwork before she got the cape, sword and helmet.

Arthur looked for any imperfections, but he found none. "You did great! Will you be in my tent after I've finished my matches in the pit?"

"Yes Sire!" Merlyne replied with a soft smile.

"By the way, your only chores tomorrow will be about my armour, shield and sword, the rest can wait until the day after." Arthur told before leaving the room, taking off to the pit.

Merlyne looked outside if there was a chance anyone would walk in on her. Seeing there was none, she decided to use her magic to clean Arthur's room so she wouldn't drain her energy too much.

* * *

Now dressed in a dark blue gown with silver on all edges and some decoration on the sleeves, Merlyne waited inside the tent that had been set up for Camelot's Prince. She placed some food on the table since Arthur would probably like to eat something after his matches.

The witch opened the flap on the front and walked to an opening from where she could see the sandy fields.

Gaius was there too, also watching the two knights fight. "Hello Merlyne, got everything done?"

"Luckily yes. Who are those knights that are fighting?" Merlyne asked.

The warlock looked from Merlyne to the knights. "The one in yellow with the snake shield is Valiant, I heard good things about him, the other is Sir Ewan, a very honourable knight from not so far away."

"That Valiant fights pretty ruthless." the witch observed.

"That I have noticed." Gaius said. "It's a wonder he hasn't killed anyone yet!"

Just then, Valiant pinned Ewan down with his shield.

Ewan struggled for some time before falling still.

Merlyne couldn't see what Valiant had done, but it was bad enough for Gaius to step in action and take the knight with him to the sick bay of the castle's west wing.

Arthur came towards her as Gaius carried the knight out of the pit. "What just happened?"

"Sir Ewan has gone into unconsciousness, Gaius will go find out why." Merlyne replied.

The Prince eyed Valiant suspiciously as the yellow knight with the snake shield passed by.

"I wish you luck tomorrow during your fights." the knight said, eying Merlyne before walking on.

Both watched him walk from them.

"Creep." Merlyne said.

"With that, I agree." Arthur said before turning his full eyesight to Merlyne. "Blue is beautiful on you, brings out your eyes. You should wear it more often."

Merlyne blushed for a little moment, his pale skin making it more visible. "Uh… I need to help Gaius. I see you tomorrow, Sire."

"Yes, until tomorrow. You're dismissed from duty for the evening and tomorrow evening. Would you wear the dress I saw you in this morning when you were in Morgana's room?" the Prince asked.

"Of course, Sire." Merlyne replied before walking away to help Gaius.

Arthur couldn't help it but openly flirt with his maidservant, she was just far too beautiful to not notice. If he wanted her, he had to take his chances before another man did.

* * *

"Are you sure, Gaius?"

Arthur had come to Gaius's rooms after the message of the physician had come to him carried over by Merlyne.

"There are barely any snakes around the castle, and the poison must have set in immediately after the bite. It means that the snakes on Sir Valiant's shield must be the cause of this, which can only happen if there was magic in the game." Gaius replied, very sure of his statement.

Arthur looked at the snake bite on Ewan's shoulder. "Will he survive?"

"Merlyne already identified the type of snake for me when she was in Valiant's rooms, don't ask me why she was there, so I can prepare the antidote. If all goes well, Sir Ewan will be healed by tomorrow morning." the physician replied.

Arthur rose his eyebrow, but he didn't ask any questions. "Be sure no one but Merlyne and I can come in. If word spreads that Sir Ewan might make it, Sir Valiant might return to finish his job."

"So… you're not going to tell your father this?" Merlyne asked.

"It may be hard, but the word of a servant and a physician does not stand against that of a knight. I believe you, but without Sir Ewan awake, father will not believe a word." Arthur explained.

The servant girl looked at her feet. "Well, we have to hope that Sir Ewan makes it, so we can cancel the fight in the morning."

Arthur laid his hands on Merlyne's shoulders. "I hope so too. But if he doesn't, I'll still have to fight that man."

"But you're gonna die!" Merlyne exclaimed.

"I won't, I promise." Arthur said before leaving, preparing for the celebration that night.

* * *

Merlyne didn't like it at all that Valiant was flirting with Morgana, the schemer.

Gwen came up next to Merlyne. "In this light, you look even better!"

The witch smiled at the servant. "You think?"

"Arthur requested you to wear it, didn't he?" Gwen asked with a small giggle. "I know that you'd otherwise had arrived in boy clothes!"

"You guessed it just right." Merlyne said, a little blush on her cheeks.

"You'd make a great Queen." Gwen whispered.

The witch jumped at that. Sure not Gwen did just imply… gosh, she did! "My goodness, Gwen! Don't you know that Arthur will have to marry a Princess one day?"

"By the way he looks at you? He'll decline anything!" Gwen told just before leaving.

Merlyne laid her right hand on her forehead. Gwen wasn't right, Arthur would however need to marry a Princess of another Kingdom to ensure an heir to the throne and straighten the bonds between the Kingdoms, a pure political marriage was quite common among royalty and marriage for love was rare to unique.

* * *

 _"Berbay odothay arisan quickem."_

Merlyne tried to practise the spell. After Gaius told both her and Arthur that Sir Ewan had died from a second bite, the witch took matters in her own hands and disobeyed Gaius's orders of not to use magic. She had to save Arthur, didn't matter if it would be a death sentence.

Yet, the spell didn't work.

 _"Berbay odothay arisan quickem."_ Merlyne tried again. _"Berbay odothay arisan quickem."_

Nothing happened, again. The dog statue didn't move.

The witch sighed, nothing would be able to help the Prince if she didn't get the spell.

"What am I doing wrong?" Merlyne asked herself before reading the lines again, to see if she missed anything. She didn't have very much time, otherwise she would be too tired to cast the spell.

"Once more, I must do this!" the elven looking maiden said, determined to save the Prince's life. _"Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."_

The dog statue moved an ear, then a paw, then it's neck.

Merlyne couldn't stop smiling, she'd done it!

The dog began to bark, Merlyne silenced it.

At least now the Prince would survive.

* * *

Merlyne waited at the gate as Arthur opposed Valiant in the dueling pit.

The knights couldn't be more different than those two were.

Arthur was quick on his feet and his quick blows had lethal perfection while Valiant relied on steady ground and muscle power to give hard blows that would cause the loss of a weapon or shield.

Arthur managed to slam Valiant's helmet, throwing off his own to make the fight equal.

The witch looked around her, careful that no one would see her if the time was there.

The first thing Arthur lost, was his sword, and he couldn't go around Valiant because the man had blocked him.

Then the loss of his shield left him open and vulnerable to any attacks of his enemy.

Merlyne breathed deeply in and out before stretching her arm. _"Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."_

The snakes slowly arose from the shield for everyone to see.

Valiant looked with shock to his shield. "I didn't summon you!"

"Now they see for who you really are." Arthur announced, standing tall on the field.

Merlyne was smiling.

Valiant cast his eyes back on the Prince of Camelot. "Kill him!"

The snakes obeyed, sliding out of the shield towards Arthur.

The prince walked backwards, since he had nothing to defend himself with.

Morgana acted quickly, throwing Arthur her sword. "Brother, catch!"

Arthur got his hand on the grip, quickly killing both the snakes by cutting the heads off. Then he advanced on the knight.

Valiant hadn't really expected that, still he tried to defend himself.

Still, the Prince of Camelot was far quicker and determined to win. He managed to defeat the cheater and ran his sword straight through the knight's chest, killing him.

Everyone started cheering for the Prince.

Arthur rose Morgana's sword in the air before throwing it back at Morgana, taking his own sword and shield back.

Walking through the gate, the Prince placed his hand on Merlyne's shoulder. "Thank you."

That got Merlyne stunned.

* * *

Merlyne's dress during the tournament: nl . pinterest pin / 37 85 83 91 24 00 51 70 77 /

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Magical Disease_

* * *

Both Gaius and Merlyne were walking around lower town to get some herbs for Gaius's medicine.

It was still early in the morning, so there was nearly no one on the streets.

"What's up with him?" Merlyne asked as she stopped by an alley, seeing a civilian lying on the ground.

"I don't know, let's take a look then." Gaius replied and walked to the man, his assistant not close behind him.

The man they found had open eyes, staring glassy at the sky. All colour had left his skin and all veins were visible like the skin was so see-through.

"Pass me a blanket, will you? The people must not see this." the Court physician told.

Merlyne gave Gaius the usual white blanket to cover the dead man's body. "Do you think it's safe to touch?"

"That's the risk of being a physician." Gaius said. "Now, we'll need to get this man to the west wing, the herbs can wait."

Merlyne groaned since it meant going all that way back while carrying the weight of a dead man.

* * *

Both Gaius and Merlyne had been called to the throne room, where the King, Arthur and several councilors were waiting.

There had been found another man infected by the same thing that was occurred by the man the pair had found that morning.

"Gaius, can you tell me what this is?" King Uther demanded.

"I have no idea, it's the second case I have seen today, Sire." Gaius truthfully replied.

"Then why didn't you report it?" Uther asked.

"I was attempting to find out what it is and finding the cure." the physician said.

Uther grunted. "Any luck?"

"What I can tell so far is that this is not a natural disease, but magical." Gaius told.

At the word 'magical', the King's expression went dark.

Arthur knew the drill already. "I must search the houses and chambers of everyone within the city?"

"You know your job! Find that sorcerer!" Uther called out with rage.

Arthur waved Merlyne and Gaius away. "You'd better go, and Merlyne, help Gaius as much as you can."

"Yes Sire!" Merlyne said before leaving with the old physician.

* * *

Arthur rounded up all of his knights to help him search the city after he himself tucked away his magic books underneath a board of his wooden floor, searching the lower town first before messing up the whole citadel. They could not pass one chamber at all.

The Prince ordered his knights to do the rooms of all the noblemen and councilmen while he himself would do the royal chambers and those of Gaius and Merlyne.

He walked in when the two were examining another victim, a woman this time.

The Court physician looked up. "Sire, if you're here for any progress, there's nothing much yet."

Arthur shook his head. "I wish I was, but father ordered me to search all rooms, including yours."

Gaius held up his hands. "I have nothing to hide, search wherever you want."

"At least that's honest." Arthur admitted before looking around in Gaius's room, finding everything quite neat and bed made up. He found nothing, for which he was utterly grateful. He'd hated it if he had to accuse Gaius of the evil sorcery.

The Prince knew Gaius was a warlock, one born with magic, just like him. The Court physician had done nothing but to hide his secret from everyone so he could live on and train his powers to keep it under control.

"Whose chamber is this?" Arthur asked as he walked into a smaller bedroom, finding the place messy with boy's clothes all over the floor.

"Uh… those are mine." Merlyne's voice replied.

"Okay… and then you say something about my room being a mess! Yours is even worse!" Arthur said as he started in the wooden closet, only finding some clothes and neckerchiefs. Luckily nothing suspicious.

"Can I help it I have nearly no time to get my room in order as long as I am busy trailing after your or Gaius." Merlyne's sassy voice came.

Arthur smiled at that, that kind of tone was what he liked in women.

Then, he saw the leather bound cover of a familiar book on the ground partly covered by the red blanket of Merlyne's bed, realizing it was Gaius's magic book which he also studied from some years ago.

 _'Alright, Witch Merlyne confirmed.'_ Arthur mentally noted. _'Yet I doubt it she is the one who spread the disease. I have to watch her later, finding out if she does anything suspicious against my life or that of my father.'_

He walked out of Merlyne's room. "Alright, nothing found here. When do you think you can identify the cause?"

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius replied.

"Then I will no longer disturb your work." Arthur said and left the physician's quarters.

After hearing out his knights, the Prince quickly told his father that the sorcerer was not hiding in the citadel and went to his quarters to study some healing spells. He knew he could not let his people die, not if he knew how he could stop it. Yet still, he had to find out more about this disease before he could apply the spell.

Arthur sighed. "Oh, how I wish there wasn't a ban on magic! All those people who'd never hurt a fly, only doing it for their families to make sure they survive, why does father kill them if they don't hold any grudge to the crown? What is his reason for the ban? I barely wish to know the reason, is that too much of a question?"

* * *

There were some people that died that night, but it did not compare to the 85 that would die the next night if nothing could be done.

"This disease kills all persons within 24 hours, and it most likely is spread through the water canals underneath the city, since that is the source all of our victims have in common." Gaius told.

"Is there any medicine?" Uther demanded.

"Unfortunately, no. This magical illness is unlike anything I've seen before." Gaius told.

Arthur noted the physician's findings in his mind, knowing they would be a big deal if he went to cure the people. He looked at Gaius, who had a face that said something like: 'I know what you're thinking.'

Damn, that old man knew him far too well!

"Alright, set guards near the water wells and don't let anyone drink of it!" Uther demanded.

"Sire, we cannot dismiss our people water for longer than two days!" a council member said.

"It is for their own good, and that's it!" Uther said, like the crazy madman he was.

When court was dismissed, Gaius followed Arthur.

"Look Gaius, I already know what you're gonna say, but I don't care!" the Prince said, glaring at the older warlock.

Gaius shook his head. "Arthur, if you do this you must be utterly careful! If anyone recognizes you…"

"Yeah, then I'm a dead knight." Arthur finished. "I know the drill, but I cannot let my people suffer under some crazy sorcerer or sorceress! That person is probably after me or my father, he or she just wants us to suffer by seeing our people die. I won't let that happen."

"Sometimes, Arthur, I wonder where you got such a noble heart from all those years under Uther." the older warlock chuckled, shaking his head.

"Seems I did pick up something when I was around you in my childhood." Arthur said with an arrogant grin on his face.

Gaius placed his hands on the noble Prince's shoulders. "Be careful, you are like my own son."

It enlightened Arthur and he hugged the physician. "Thank you, for saying that. And I will, I always will."

After breaking the hug, the two separated to go to their personal chambers.

* * *

Near midnight, Arthur rose to find the full moon shining onto his face as he remembered his mission.

As quick as he could, Arthur dressed himself in silver robes that he kept hidden from everyone's sight underneath a loose board on the floor that was underneath his bed.

The robes were made of silk, like any noble's robes. But those did not have the Pendragon crest, but the crest of Albion: a white dragon in an 'S'-like curl with the head turned to the front.

Standing dressed in front of the mirror, Arthur let his eyes glow up white which turned his short golden blonde hair into longer and straight muddy brown, faded his tan skin colour to moonlight white and his facial structure softened to a more feminine like shape.

Happy with the result he got, Arthur finalized the transformation with turning his eyes silverish grey and altering his low voice to a much more pitchy high one. He put up the hood of his floor long cape and left for the west wing.

In the sick bay, the victims were all sleeping.

'Good.' Arthur thought, but he secured safety with a deep sleeping spell. When he'd done that, he chanted the healing spell. _"Þu fornimest adl fram guman!"_

His eyes glowed moonlight white, a white dragon appearing behind him whose moonlight bright light cured the victims of the magical disease.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Uther yelled.

Everyone inside the throne room flinched at the King's tone.

Gaius hang his head. "I do not know Sire, but all of the patients have been cured down to every bone. I spoke to all of them and no one remembered a thing other than falling asleep in grave pain, having a dream about a roaring white dragon and waking up feeling as young as a 20-year-old."

Uther himself flinched. "The White Dragon? Could this be…? No! It cannot!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Sire? What is wrong?"

"Since five years, there has been a magical knight, calling himself the Silver Knight, spotted across the kingdom carrying the crest of a white dragon on his robes and shield. He is said to be a great swordsman and uses his magic to heal my people. I've tried to find this menace, but every time we thing we're close, he disappears in thin smoke like he's never been there." Uther said, memories flowing back to him.

"If he heals the people, then he's not much of a bad person in my eyes." Gaius said.

Uther shook his head. "He might now, but he'll probably tries to overthrow me so bad magic can return to this kingdom, and I will not let that happen!"

Gaius shook his head. The King was so unreasonable when it came to magic after Ygraine died giving birth to Arthur. The man had used magic to create Arthur. If he only knew his own son was this Silver Knight…

But little did Uther know there was something about this Silver Knight that would shock all the people.

* * *

The alarm bells were ringing in Camelot.

Knights and guards were on full alert for anything that could be a form of sorcery.

But the people didn't mind, they were actually grateful for this sorcerer whoever it was since they didn't have to bury 85 loved ones.

"Hey Gwen!" Merlyne called, stopping her friend in the corridor.

The dark skinned girl turned around. "Oh, hey Merlyne! What's up?"

"I wonder if you know something about this Silver Knight everyone's suddenly talking about." Merlyne told.

Gwen's lips formed an 'o'. "Well, they say he's a warlock with incredible powers that mainly work during the night since the moon seems to intensify his powers. No one really knows who he is, some guess he's a noble who's had enough of life at court, others say he's a peasant who wants to help everyone he can. No one knows who he is or where he comes from, he's a total mystery!"

"Is it ever possible to meet him?" Merlyne asked.

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "You want to find out who he is?"

"He seems interesting." Merlyne told.

"Don't let the King hear you say that! He really dislikes this Knight, fearing he'll lead an uprising against him." Gwen advised.

Merlyne decided to go to Gaius's quarters and read some on magic in her room.

While she was reading on poisonous plants, Gaius came running in with a fearful expression.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Merlyne asked.

"It's Elyan, Gwen's brother, he's been accused of sorcery!" Gaius called in frustration.

"WHAT!?" Merlyne's eyes wided in shock. "How come?"

"There had been found a potion vail in the medical bay, and Elyan had been the last one to visit since his father had been there." Gaius replied.

"Can't we do anything?" Merlyne asked.

"Well, except for finding out the true cause… nothing actually." Gaius said.

Merlyne threw her book underneath her blankets and grabbed a vail. "Let's get to it, I don't want Gwen to lose her brother!"

The court physician and the witch travelled to the water source underneath the city.

"My goodness! What a smell!" Merlyne complained. "Do they even clean down here?"

"Only just before Beltane." Gaius replied as he filled the vail with a sample of the water.

The witch held the torch, looking around for anything suspiciously.

Suddenly, she saw a monsterous shadow on the wall and she jumped.

Yet the shadow was already gone.

"Merlyne? Are you alright?" Gaius asked.

"I just thought I saw something." Merlyne replied, a little embarrassed.

"I have a sample, now we can investigate what's wrong with the water." the physician said and the pair quickly left.

* * *

Arthur entered the physician's chambers. "Gaius, we've got to be quick! Elyan is to be burned at the stake tomorrow morning at sunset! Is there anything that might convince my father?"

"I have found something, but we should not tell Uther this information." Gaius told as he showed Arthur the page of an old leather bound book with golden decorations.

"The _Afanc_? By the gods! It can only be conjured by the _darkest_ kind of magic of life and death." Arthur was now extremely worried. Only fire could ever defeat this creature and his magic was one that relied on water and air.

"You have to take Merlyne and a torch along with you when you go down there." Gaius advised.

The Prince rose is eyebrow. "Is there anything about Merlyne that you keep a secret?"

"Merely that your paths lie together if not intertwined." the physician told as he placed the book away.

Arthur found it suspicious, but he decided not to question the court physician's means.

The older man did keep many secrets after all. And nearly all of them are sorcery.

The Prince set out to find his maidservant, coming outside when the low standing full moon was beaming it's light on the castle of Camelot and everything within the walls. It made him feel powerful as he baked in the bright moonlight.

The power entered Arthur's veins, glowing up white for a little while.

The Prince found his maidservant sitting on a low stone wall, looking out over the lower town. He walked up to her, making his presence known by his footsteps.

Merlyne turned around. "Sire? What are you doing here?"

"I went to Gaius, found out about what contaminated the water supplies." Arthur replied.

"So… what is it?" Merlyne asked.

"It's a dark magical creature, the _Afanc_. It can only be killed by fire." Arthur replied.

"You want to go now?" Merlyne asked.

Arthur nodded. "Bring along a torch and we go."

"Is it healthy for you to go down there? It's a stinky place." Merlyne told.

The Prince laughed. "I've been there before. I know how much it can be."

* * *

"Just gross!" Merlyne said as they walked through the underground corridors of Camelot. The witch wore her boyish clothes since a dress would only get dirty down there.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlyne!" Arthur said.

"I am a girl!" Merlyne shot back.

Arthur laughed. "Cannot handle a joke?"

"Shut up, clotpole!" Merlyne cursed.

The two held up their torches as they approached the water.

"Any idea of how to draw it out?" Merlyne asked, looking the other way of Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "No, but it'll find us."

They went deeper into the system of corridors that laid beside the water until they heard a growl.

"That's the Afanc." Arthur whispered, now standing still.

Then, a brown coloured beast emerged from the water. It was all ugly and had a big hunchback.

The Prince of Camelot moved the torch in front of him, attempting to hit the beast. Since he could not do any fire spells, he had to do it the mundane way.

Merlyne's voice chanted a sentence, a spell. _"Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!"_

The spell made the flames of his torch lit up and hit the beast which burnt it.

As the beast was completely burnt, Arthur turned to his maidservant.

She hang her head. "I'm sorry."

Arthur gently placed both his hands upon her slender shoulders. "Don't be afraid, I won't tell a soul."

That made Merlyne look up with surprise. "What?"

"My father may be a tryant, but I am not like him. You must remember that." Arthur said. "Your secret is safe with me. Do you trust me enough?"

Merlyne still looked warily at the Prince.

Arthur sighed and held out his hand. _"Leoth."_

As his eyes flashed white, a small but bright light shone from his palm.

Merlyne stared at the light as if she was presented a whole vault of gold before looking into the Prince's eyes.

"I am just like you." Arthur said.

"It indeed looks like we're on the same page." Merlyne said, still a little confused.

"Did you gain it or were you born with it?" Arthur asked as they left the place behind, going back to the city.

"Born, you?" Merlyne replied.

"Me too." Arthur told.

"Your father must have been a hell!" Merlyne commented.

Arthur shrugged. "He wasn't much there, only to teach me and Morgana about the evil of magic. We were both mainly around Gaius, if not one of the nannies father assigned."

"Guess you were troublesome as children." Merlyne said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Arthur smirked. "Of course we were!"

"Let's just get Elyan out of those dungeons." the witch reminded him

The royal warlock nodded. "Yeah, let's get to it."

* * *

Dragon on Arthur's robes: nl . pinterest pin / 55 45 05 77 28 50 98 85 37 /

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Silver Knight vs Black Knight_

* * *

It was the evening of Prince Arthur's 'coronation' to the position of Crown Prince of Camelot.

Uther stood there, in front of his throne with Arthur on his knees in front of him all dressed up in finery. "Do you swear, to do everything in you power to help the people of Camelot?"

"I swear!" Arthur said, his voice firm.

Then Uther took the golden coronet from the red pillow and placed it on Arthur's head. As the King handed the staff over to his son, he announced: "As of today, I declare you, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot!"

All the guests cheered as Arthur stood up and turned around to see his people.

Merlyne clapped along, blushing as the newly crowned Prince's eyes rested on her for at least six seconds.

"You must be very proud of him." Gwen said with a smile.

Both servant girls were standing near a wall.

Merlyne turned to Gwen. " Of him? Not so much. Of his socks? Yes."

Gwen laughed at the joke that her fellow maidservant made.

Then, one of the glass windows broke as a mysterious person on the back of a horse jumped in.

Both rider and horse were as black as the night itself.

The knight had a complete black armour, from head to toes. He carried a black shield with a phoenix on it and a black handled silver sword.

Everyone grasped their breaths when the knight threw down his gauntlet in front of the royal pair and the knights that were near them.

Merlyne slapped her hand before her mouth, she knew how much Arthur wanted to prove himself in battle.

Yet Arthur did not bend down to pick up the gauntlet, a younger knight did.

"I, Sir Owain, accept this challenge." the young man said.

"Tomorrow at the brink of sunset, single combat." the black armoured knight said before walking away.

Merlyne looked at Gaius, who was staring after the Black Knight with a shocking expression. "I think I should go to Gaius, he doesn't look so good at the moment." and the witch hurried over to her uncle. "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"That crest, I've seen it before but it cannot be!" the court physician replied, his eyes wide.

Arthur hurried over to the two of them. "Gaius, what is it about that knight? I felt this… unexplainable tingle that something dark is behind this."

"I'll have to research that crest, I'll come back to it later." Gaius said as he left the room.

Merlyne looked at the Crown Prince, seeing that he was quite uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

Arthur shook his head. "There's something about this mysterious knight, it feels like someone has used dark magic."

Merlyne raised her brow. "I thought all magic could be used for good and bad."

Arthur shook his head again. "Certain spells can only be done if one is pure of heart and others can only be done if someone is corrupted by the magic itself."

The witch was shaking. "I can only imagine what is behind that mask. What kind of magic do you think it is?"

"Relying on what I felt, I can only guess it is necromancy." the warlock Prince replied.

"Necromancy?"

"It resurrects the dead."

"My goodness!"

* * *

People from all stations had gathered in the duelling pit just after sunset.

The Black Knight and Sir Owain were standing in the ring, ready to fight.

"I can only hope this won't be the death of a good knight." Arthur sighed, his eyes cast to the ground.

"It won't be the first time someone dies protecting you, my son." Uther firmly said.

The warlock Prince glared at his father and growled under his breath.

Merlyne laid her right hand on his left shoulder to calm him down a little.

Arthur sat slowly back in his chair as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Sir Owain was a good fighter, nothing else was true.

The warlock Prince kept his eyes firm on the Black Knight, suspicious about everything.

The young knight struck the Black in his gut, something that should have been fatal to any mortal man.

Yet the Black Knight didn't seem to feel anything and killed the young Knight of Camelot.

"We have to go to Gaius, immediately." Arthur whispered to the witch on his side.

The Black Knight threw a gauntlet down again, before the royal box.

It was Uther that stood up. "Now I, King Uther Pendragon, will accept your challenge."

Arthur stared at his father. _'My father is going crazy, does he have a death wish or something?'_

"Tomorrow at the brink of sunset, single combat." the Black Knight said and left the field.

The Crown Prince took Merlyne's wrist and they left the royal box, setting course to Gaius's quarters in the western tower of the Camelot castle.

Gaius looked up from a book as the two magic possessors walked in. "Sire, you need to see this!"

Arthur leaned over the book, seeing the crest the Black Knight wore on his shield. "Tristan Du Bois. Wait a second, isn't he my other uncle? The other brother my mother had? But he was proclaimed dead!"

"I just found that out, so I'm planning to go to the tombs and look if there has been a resurrection." Gaius told.

Arthur shook his head. "My father is going to fight that Black Knight tomorrow, I cannot let him die!"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Gaius asked, his voice firm.

Arthur's lips formed a thin line. "I'll have to become someone else. Prepare a drug for my father, I have a plan."

"Alright, but Merlyne and I first check the tomb." Gaius sighed.

"Thank you Gaius, you're a life saver!" Arthur said with much enthusiasm before running out of the quarters.

The court physician shook his head. "Sometimes, that boy might just be the death of mine."

Merlyne laughed at that as the two Dragonborns left the western tower for the royal tombs below the castle.

It wasn't much of a journey to the tombs, but it was incredibly spooky with all its cobwebs and the incredible smell of the dead that hang around.

"How am I even able to breathe here?" Merlyne asked, placing her red neckerchief before her mouth.

"Hold on just a little longer." Gaius said, who was walking with the torch in his hand.

They came by a tomb which had been broken open.

The court physician held the torch near the name plate, reading: _'Sir Tristan Du Bois'_

Both Dragonborns went inside, finding the black stone case broken open.

Gaius sighed. "I was already afraid for this. Necromancy."

"Guess that is not good at all." Merlyne said, mouth still muffed by her neckerchief.

"There can only be one person who did this, Nimueh." Gaius mumbled.

Merlyne raised an eyebrow. "Nimueh? Who's she?"

"The High Priestess of the Old Religion. She used to live here at Camelot before magic was banned by Uther, she used magic to give life to Arthur but it cost the life of Queen Ygraine. Uther blames her. I knew Nimueh practised Necromancy, but I never thought she'd bring back a wraith." Gaius told while mumbling memories of the past.

"A wraith?" Merlyne asked, her tone curious now.

"A practical zombie who only knows one thing: revenge. Tristan died fighting Uther after Ygraine's death, saying with his dying breath that he would return for revenge." Gaius told. "It can only be killed by an enchanted weapon only."

"Shouldn't we tell Arthur that?" Merlyne asked.

The court physician shook his head. "I have a feeling Arthur knows what he does, and you must know my gut hasn't been wrong before!"

"Yet we risk Arthur getting killed!" Merlyne said with a horrified expression.

"Arthur knows just as much about a wraith as I do, I have no doubt in his knowledge. He'll probably have one of his weapons enchanted by the Great Dragon if he cannot do it himself." Gaius told. Deep down, he knew he was right.

* * *

Only a few hours later, after sundown, Arthur picked up the drug Gaius had prepared for him to use on his father.

He already had worked out his plans for tomorrow and could only hope they went well.

The Prince sneaked into his father's chambers, adding the potion in his father's wine-filled goblet next to the bed. He could not get his father's life risked against his revengeful uncle that was out on his blood. The magic people of Camelot would be safe, but Arthur didn't yet want to lose his father in such a way. Sure, a duel was an honourable way to die, but Arthur rather saw his father die of old age than at the hands of a sorcerer. That last thing would make his kingdom mad at all sorcerers and he wouldn't be able to lift the ban on magic.

Arthur slipped out of the room without a sound, running back to his own chambers carefully not to run into anyone.

He already had drawn the curtains to darken the room a little.

The warlock Prince took the red tooth-shaped ruby from his neck and inserted it in the lower drawer of his closet.

It caused a click and Arthur was able to open the drawer without a problem.

Inside that drawer laid a shiny armor made of silver together with a silver sword that had golden decorations on it.

That sword was meant to be held only by the Once and Future King of Albion, which was him according to the Great Dragon that lived underneath the castle. Arthur had that sword enchanted with the dragon's fire, so it should be able to kill the damn wraith that had once been his uncle Tristan.

There was also the usual chainmail and a silver shield enchanted by druids with the White Dragon crest.

Arthur picked out white undergarments that held no traces of Pendragon origins. Tomorrow would be one hell of a fight, that was for sure. But he wouldn't fight as Arthur Pendragon the Prince of Camelot, he would fight as Amr Moon the Silver Knight from Anglia.

As Arthur Pendragon, he was supposed to keep up an image at court and not trust magic. Through his people knew he wasn't fond of the ban since it killed many innocents, he still had to keep low until he was crowned King of Camelot and able to lift the stupid ban.

Yet as the Silver Knight, he could do whatever he wanted. He could be his true self, a noble warlock knight who merely wishes the best to come to the land. Only Kilgharrah knew that he had this other identity, and he was soon planning on telling Merlyne about it if she did not find out for herself.

Arthur placed the armour, shield, sword and garments on his wooden desk before he went to sleep with the tooth-shaped ruby on his neck and the drawer closed.

* * *

The next morning, before sunset, Arthur woke up and dressed himself up in the silver armour with the tooth hidden underneath his chainmail layer.

The laces of his armour could be bound through his magic.

Standing before the mirror, completely armed except for his helmet, Arthur changed his outer looks.

When his eyes turned moonlight white, he got rid of the typical Pendragon features faded into more feminine ones but traces of masculinity were still there, his hair grew longer and turned as brown as the leaves of trees in autumn and his eyes turned silverish grey.

Arthur put up his helmet and grabbed his shield, soundlessly leaving his room to go to the duelling arena.

Both Gaius and Merlyne had placed Uther on his seat within the royal box, quite decently dressed after all, still the King was very much asleep.

Arthur, as the Silver Knight, drew all the attention of the people when he stepped inside.

The people gasped in shock or fear or looked at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" the Black Knight asked.

"I am the Silver Knight, the Child of the Moon." Arthur replied with his more pitchy voice. "I will fight in the place of the King Uther Pendragon, as he is unfit to fight."

The Black Knight nodded before holding out his sword.

Arthur clanged them together, a signal that the fight could start.

As the Black Knight attacked, Arthur found that the wraith was handling from anger and hatred as there was many power behind one single blow. Wraiths weren't so strong unless filled with the deepest hatred. Turned out his uncle was truly furious with his father for one reason or another.

The warlock Prince in disguise did manage to hold on for several minutes, making it an exciting fight to watch with several tricks and quick attacks.

The Wraith had clearly been a Knight before his death and so a very tricky opponent.

Arthur was able to smash the helmet off, which fell near the audience.

The Wraith turned back to the disguised prince, it's grey-coloured, unhuman and scarred face visible for everyone to see. An inhuman cry emerged from its mouth.

Arthur kept his helmet on, wanting to be done with this fight as quick as he could before Uther was completely back to his senses and ordered him killed for saving the King's life. He swung his enchanted sword with an enormous amount of strength, slicing across the knight's chest to create a wound deep enough to hurt the Wraith.

The Wraith managed to scream from the pain.

The silver armoured Prince stabbed the Wraith straight to the place where a heart should have its place.

Lines appeared all over the Wraith, body cracking and exploding into ashes that were taken by a magical wind and strange black creatures that flew into the air.

The audience all stood up, all to see the Silver Knight who had defeated the magically emerged Knight.

Arthur turned to face Uther, seeing the King staring at him with eyes that could not see straight yet.

"Silver Knight…" was all the King could bring out.

And before anyone knew Arthur had disappeared into a bright silver light, merely revealing a piece of his magic as he was still the Silver Knight.

* * *

The Prince hid all pieces of his Silver Knight armour in the drawer, careful not to forget anything that may point at the fact that he was the Knight.

Arthur sighed. "My goodness, I really need to make a mental note for myself to never again fight undead people!"

Just after he spoke the last words, Merlyne opened up the door.

The Prince turned around.

"You are the Silver Knight?" the witch asked.

Arthur merely nodded.

"You never seem to surprise me, though." Merlyne said.

"What can I say? I sort of needed a second identity to be able to practise and learn magic." Arthur told, sitting down on his empty oaken desk.

"Your fighting was amazing." Merlyne commented after a small silent pause.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Merlyne."

Merlyne placed her hands on her hips. "Gosh, I still need to get some weapons made for myself! Curses!"

As the witch from Essentir walked away, Arthur wrote a note to get an armour made for his maidservant.

If she was going to be with him during battle, she'd need protection. And through she might be stronger than anyone Arthur had seen before around in the magical world, it would not be enough.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, it's the shortest chapter up till now.  
**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Saving A Life_

* * *

The whole castle was hectic all week.

King Bayard of Mercia would arrive for a planned peace treaty between their kingdoms.

Servants were hanging decorations and preparing the rooms for their guests: King Bayard and his Knights.

Merlyne ducked underneath some of the golden decorations with Arthur's tray of food.

Once inside the room, the witch found the warlock Prince already up and dressed.

"Oh, you're already dressed I see." Merlyne said as she placed the tray down on the desk.

"Sure I can do things myself." Arthur said, a smirk on his face.

The Prince wore black cotton pants, black boots, a red tunic and a red jacket that had various iron buttons on the sleeves. It looked all pretty official.

"You don't require your armour?" the witch asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Not today!"

"Good, one day without polishing those plates!" Merlyne commented to herself with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked, not looking up from the scroll he was reading, holding a piece of sausage in his hand.

"Nothing of importance, you clotpole." the young woman said.

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes. "My goodness, Merlyne. Don't let anyone else hear you say that!"

"Sure, I won't." Merlyne told.

Arthur took another sausage to eat as Uther walked into the rooms.

The witch took no time to leave and hurried out of the room, leaving Arthur alone with his father.

"Father? What is it?" the Prince asked, looking straight into the King's eyes.

"You really need to hurry up with searching those Druids, we're getting attacked too often!" Uther angrily said.

Arthur let out a sigh. "There's always a dead end, or repelling wards that none of us can pass."

"And none can enter?" the King's jaw was firmly set.

"Unless you have no intentions to do any harm." Arthur replied. "Whoever this person is that set them up must be very powerful, probably someone quite dangerous that we'll never catch because he or she is always 5 steps ahead."

"I don't want you to give up! You didn't know what it was 20 years ago!" and Uther left.

Arthur looked after his father with a bitter look. "Keep saying that, and you'll be unpleasantly surprised of how much I really know about the starts of the Purges…"

The Prince did know what started it all: his mother's death.

His mother, Ygraine Du Bois, had been unable to conceive, so Uther had requested the assistance of a sorceress named Nimueh. This Nimueh had warned Uther for the price, but he had apparently dismissed it so Nimueh had told Ygraine about it. Apparently, Ygraine gave her life willingly to bear him, but Uther had never heard her say that. So Uther became blinded by grief and rage, dismissing sorcery as an evil thing.

Arthur just shook his head as he ate the rest of his breakfast before Merlyne came to take it away.

"Where was the whole yelling all about?" the witch asked.

"Father wants me to get rid of the Druids, so I made up the thing about repelling wards." Arthur bitterly told.

"Strained relationship?" Merlyne asked as she picked up the tray.

"You have absolutely no idea how much violent tension there is between me and my father."

* * *

The hours rolled by, and nothing much happened until the arrival of King Bayard of Mercia.

Merlyne was looking out of the window of Arthur's room as the King with his Knights and servants arrived, all dressed up in blue robes, the King and Knights also wearing the usual chainmail.

It was quite a large delegation for a Peace Treaty, but that came because both parties were still quite wary of each other.

Uther welcomed the foreign King as his people were all dressed in red.

So Merlyne guessed she would have to wear something red tonight. She went down to her room in Gaius's quarters and opened her closet, trying to pick a dress.

The Witch didn't want to attract too much attention, especially not from the visiting King and Knights, so she'd do best with something pretty simple, something that an average person would wear.

She picked a long dress* that had two layers. The layer that touched her skin was plain white, had long sleeves and reached the ground. The second layer was red, sleeveless and had a split in the middle after the waistband that revealed the white underdress. There were golden decorations on the red part along the neckline and the edges of the whole skirt.

"This should do." Merlyne decided as she took a few good looks in the mirror, turning a few times to see all angles.

Gaius walked in, finding the witch standing in front of the mirror.

The old man smiled. "Getting ready for tonight already?"

"I had to pick something!" Merlyne said. "At least I won't look ridiculous."

"True." the Court physician said, leaving the girl alone.

The witch shook her head and went back to Arthur's room where she had left the basket with Arthur's clothing. She picked the basket up and made her way to the laundry.

On her way there, she saw one of Bayard's maidservants fall on the ground, the clothes the basket she'd carried scattered all across the floor of the hallway.

Merlyne placed her basket on the ground and helped her fellow servant to collect the clothes.

"Thank you! I'm so clumsy!" the dark haired maid in blue apologized.

"No need to thank me, I'd always help." the witch said, picking up her own basket.

The Mercian woman scanned her, then gasped. "You're Prince Arthur's servant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Merlyne said. "My name is Merlyne, what's yours?"

"I'm Cara, nice to meet you."

* * *

The feast began a little before dinner, and it would go on at least until midnight if everything was alright.

There was a part of Merlyne that said something was going to happen, something bad.

The maid felt a little uncomfortable as she had many eyes upon her.

While Uther and Bayard were signing the treaty, Arthur standing close to his father, Gwen came to her.

"And here I kept thinking Arthur was one to make fun of his servants. You look quite good in that dress." the dark skinned serving girl complimented.

"Thank you Gwen." Merlyne said before looking around her, still seeing stares upon her. "Uh… why are they all staring at me? Especially all those Knights."

"I have no idea. You might want to ask Leon about that one." Gwen replied.

"Who's Leon?" the witch asked.

"Arthur's best friend and a Knight of his. He's the one with the scruffy beard over there." the maid told, pointing over to a curly haired knight in the corner of the room.

"Thanks, I'll ask him later." Merlyne commented.

* * *

After the signing, King Bayard let Cara present the three royals with a chalice for each.

"These chalices have been crafted by the best men in all of Mercia, by our tradition. Let this be our first toast upon peace between our Kingdoms, Uther Pendragon." Bayard said, raising his own chalice in the air.

Servants poured the royals their wine as Cara suddenly grabbed Merlyne's arm, taking her to a sideway corridor.

"Cara? What is it?" Merlyne asked.

Cara looked utterly fearful. "I wasn't sure, but now I know… the Prince's chalice is poisoned! One drop and he'll die."

The witch's eyes wided as she took in the information, not wasting any time before running back into the hall and grabbing Arthur's chalice.

* * *

"Merlyne, I'll just drink it." Arthur tried, reaching out for the chalice that was now in his maidservant's hands.

Merlyne stubbornly shook her head before her eyes fixed on another place. "No, I'll do it."

The Crown Prince was worried for her, that if it was poisoned, that she would die. He may be a spoiled child, but he did want to give his life to save people.

The witch rose the cup, nodding at both Gaius and Arthur as if to say goodbye before slowly swallowing all of the wine that was inside.

Nothing happened at first, but then Merlyne dropped the chalice, which fell loudly down on the ground. She laid her hands around her neck, seeming to choke, and fell limp to the ground.

Arthur was quick enough to catch her before she actually hit the ground.

Many servants' eyes wided when they saw this, but the Crown Prince couldn't care for appearances right now. A life was in danger, because of him, and he'd do anything to save Merlyne's life.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Uther called, pointing at Bayard.

"Gwen, grab the chalice, I need it to identify the poison." Gaius called.

While hurrying to Gaius's chambers, Arthur held his maid closer to him every step, afraid to let her fall.

"Lay her on the bed, hand me the chalice please!" Gaius called.

The Crown Prince of Camelot looked at the bed he was supposed to lay Merlyne on, but it was rather uncomfortable.

Gwen looked to Arthur after giving the cup to Gaius.

"Gwen, I need some furs. I don't want Merlyne to be uncomfortable while's she's in this state." the Prince said after he catched her gaze on him.

Morgana's maid nodded and left the room in search of furs, returning only minutes later.

Arthur laid Merlyne down on the furs, whispering a 'stay strong' before walking to Gaius, who was busy in a book. "Have you found anything?"

"There was a poisonous flower leaf in the chalice, that of the Mortaeus." Gaius replied, pointing at the yellow flower in the book. "Only a leaf from the very same flower can save one who has been poisoned. If lucky, she has five full days before she dies painfully."

Arthur cast his gaze from the book to Merlyne and back, his mind set on what to do next. "I promise, I'll save her life no matter what it costs." and the Prince left.

While going to his rooms, he encountered his father.

"Arthur, you seem quite set." the King observed.

"I'm leaving tonight, to find the antidote for the poison." Arthur said as he passed his old man.

The King turned around. "Arthur! You cannot go!"

"Merlyne saved my life, I cannot stand by and watch her die! You try to stop me!" the Crown Prince shouted back as he opened the wooden door, shutting it with a loud 'BANG!'.

"Guards, be sure no one else but me enters or comes out of that door." Uther commanded.

* * *

Arthur had heard his father's command, so he opened up his window to let the moonlight in. He knew he had to go tonight, otherwise Merlyne would die and Albion would never exist.

Even if his father would punish him harshly if he found out, the Prince wouldn't care at all. As long as Merlyne was safe and sound, she had saved him. It was only fair if he'd do the same for her.

After putting his armour on, Arthur left the castle through his window. He was able to climb down because of the broken stones and cracks that his father hadn't seen last inspection, for which the Prince was grateful.

Arthur ran into the forest while calling for Anhora, the protector of magical wildlife.

When his father had shot down an unicorn, the warlock had cursed Camelot and given the King a test that had included Arthur.

Anhora had held the test by moonlight, the very thing that awakened Arthur's magic.

And even through Uther hadn't passed the test because of his distrust for sorcery, the crops and cattle were no longer dying anymore because Arthur made a pact with the man that was his kin.

Arthur had promised that once he would be King of Camelot, he would fulfil his destiny and unite all of Camelot to bring magic back to all of the land.

Suddenly, a white unicorn with a leather saddle was running next to him.

The Camelotian Prince grabbed the reins and jumped in the saddle, racing through the forest towards Balor. He had to save Merlyne's life, he was set on it. Consequences damned.

Through the Prince didn't actually know exactly why he had his mind so set on it, he only knew it was.

The unicorn did somehow know Arthur was going for the caves in the forest of Balor.

Arthur rode in a fast rhythm, he would until he reached those caves and no second shorter.

* * *

Merlyne witnessed Arthur's call to the unicorn and how it had let Arthur ride it's back.

She didn't know how she could be outside her body, as that was still in the castle after drinking that poisonous wine.

Could this be an effect of the poison? Well, not a bad way to die, or was it?

The moon was still high as Arthur found the caves.

The Prince turned to the unicorn. "Thank you, thank Anhora for his help."

Who the hell was Anhora?

The unicorn snorted before it turned away and started to run.

Arthur walked over the path to one of those caves, peeking inside until a hooded figure with a torch approached him from behind.

Merlyne instantly recognized it was the woman who told her that there had been poison in Arthur's chalice: Cara. She called out: "Arthur! Don't trust her!"

The Camelotian Prince drew his sword, and Cara held up her hands as she trembled in fear.

The witch knew Cara was faking it all, but it appeared Arthur didn't quite see that.

"I'm sorry." he said as he put his sword back. "Please show me yourself."

Cara slowly pulled back the hood to reveal her black twisted hair. "What is a Knight doing here?"

"I'm on a quest to find this rare flower that is supposed to grow here." Arthur replied in all his honesty.

"Oh! Then you have to mean the Mortaeus flower, I know exactly where those grow! Please, let me help you." Cara practically begged.

"If you know, lead me the way." the Prince curtsied.

Merlyne rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Arthur was way too noble for his own good.

Cara smiled in some evil way that send chills down the witch's spine.

The maid followed Arthur and Cara into the cave, she didn't dare to leave Arthur alone with this girl that poisoned her body.

* * *

It was a long stroll, but they eventually came by a wall on where the flowers were supposed to grow.

Arthur did see them through his Night Sight abilities.

"There they are." the girl said, pointing at the place somewhat higher on the wall.

The Prince strode forwards, onto the unstable block of earth that came close to the wall yet not close enough.

Suddenly, he heard the girl chanting a familiar spell that had to do with magic of the Earth.

Arthur jumped into the wall, his gloved fingers in the cracks and on ridges. "Who are you, witch?"

The woman chuckled. "The last face you'll ever see!" and she walked away, leaving Arthur hanging there.

The Prince looked up to the flowers, determination returning to the blood in his veins. He started to climb up, using his abilities as a Moonchild to see in the darkness that was surrounding him.

Arthur had to remove his gloves to climb faster as he saw spiders emerge from the dark pit below him.

It seemed there was a voice in his head, calling to him.

 _"Faster! Arthur!"_

So the Prince climbed faster towards the flowers, picking one to put in a pocket of his belt. But to escape those spiders, he had to escape the cave.

Luckily, there was a hole in the ground above him.

Arthur climbed and climbed, still hearing the voice calling out at him.

The voice was very familiar to him, like he knew the person that was calling him. It was a feminine sound, but not too much.

The Prince climbed out of the cave onto the grass to look at the setting sun.

"Well, that's shit." Arthur groaned.

His father was going to have a real fit when he returned.

* * *

And Arthur was right.

The guards outside the gates had taken the 21-year-old Prince with them to the dungeons on orders.

Luckily, Arthur was able to pass the flower to his best friend and loyal knight Sir Leon so he would be able to deliver it to Gaius as he wasn't.

The Crown Prince was lead into a cell, to wait for his father.

When Uther came inside, he was truly angry. "I thought that I was clear with my orders, yet you defied me."

"I cannot let someone so loyal die for my sake." Arthur argued.

The King became redder. "She wouldn't be the last to die on your behalf! You should accept their offer, laying your life down for a mere servant is unhonourable!"

"What do you even care?!" the Crown Prince asked as he stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on. "Your heart is as cold as stone, you don't know any emotion but fear!"

Arthur was sure that his eyes had flashed white for a second, cause his father stood there like a statue, his expression one of fear. But he went on, now speaking more calmly. "You want people to respect you, putting fear in their hearts. That is not the way a good King should do it. The people want a King who would lay his life down for his people to save them, and I am going to be that King one day. Father, you won't stop me from becoming the King I want to be. You can go ahead and try to shape me, but I'll be my own person in the end."

Uther didn't reply.

Instead, the older King just left, letting a guard close the door.

Arthur sat back on the wooden bench to calm himself down some more.

Before dinner, the Prince was let out of his cell so he decided to look if Merlyne was alright.

He opened the doors of the physician's quarters, finding his maidservant trying to eat something Gaius had made with a white blanket wrapped around her.

Merlyne turned her head. "Oh, hello sire."

"I came to make sure you are alright." Arthur said as he walked in, closer to the younger magic user.

The witch smiled. "I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care, I've always cared about my people. It's no different with you. Plus, I couldn't let you die after what you've done for me. You saved my life again, and I should thank you for that." the Prince of Camelot said.

Merlyne blushed a little. "It's my destiny to protect you, you know?"

"I know you're Emrys, as I am the Once and Future King of Albion. I have no idea how we're gonna pull that stunt to unite all lands in Albion, but it's worth the try anyway." Arthur replied.

"It'll come with the years, I guess." the witch said. "That cryptic dragon sure won't give a straight answer."

The warlock prince laughed at that. "Yeah, Kilgharrah is no help. I know your frustrations."

Gaius walked in, surprised to see the Prince. "Sire, I didn't know you'd come."

"Just stopped by to see Merlyne after being thrown in the dungeons for defying my father. But it was worth it all." Arthur told before he left.

* * *

Merlyne was sure shocked when she heard that.

Arthur had said that she was worth it for him to defy his father.

"That just tells how much he does care for you." Gaius said.

"It does but, I shouldn't be worth the risk." the witch said.

"Yet to him, you are." the physician said. "Now, let's get you to bed. Don't want you tired tomorrow morning."

* * *

* nl . pinterest pin / AX v5 bV 8 Do _ PP OS m5 Gd Nc PS NY HS uo Ds 8 bu an yU Jw n 8 I7 5 rd jUj RvE Wgw /

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, it's the shortest chapter up till now.  
**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lancelot

* * *

Merlyne was now outside castle, picking herbs for Gaius on a bright day.

It was nice to finally get away from all the business in the castle that fed everyone up. Cause in the forest, it was peaceful.

The witch did carry a sword with her on her outings for Gaius to the forest since Arthur had insisted on it.

Unconsiously, the warlock prince did care for his maidservant allthrough he never said that out loud in public.

Suddenly, the physician's ward heard a low growl and looked up. She drew the sword while she placed the basket with herbs down near a tree.

"Who's there?" Merlyne shouted, her hands firmly on the grip of the sword.

Arthur had been training her for the past weeks now and she was getting better, but still nowhere near perfect.

The witch took a deep breath as she walked deeper into the forest, closer to the sound.

Then, she saw a large creature with a set of large brown feathery wings, four claws and the head of an eagle.

A man, a quite handsome one, with dark brown curly hair reaching just over his ears was trying to fight the creature that was a Griffin. He was on the point of collapsing due the large gash in his side.

Just then, his sword broke in countless splinters when he tried to stab the Griffin in the shoulder.

The Griffin stroke with it's claw, throwing the man a few meters away against a fallen tree.

Merlyne came in action, ripping her dress* a large part shorter. Luckily she wore white trousers underneeth.

She jumped on the open field, in front of the wounded man.

The Griffin roared viciously.

"Get another meal!" the witch groaned as she charged at the magical beast. She was able to get a cut in the Gryffin's nail, but that was it.

Merlyne's sword shattered as she threw it against the side of the fleeing animal.

"Great, now I've got to tell Arthur that!" the witch groaned before turning to the man.

He had a large gash on his side, something that could infect rather quickly.

"Thank you, for the save." the man said, a smile on his face. "I'm Lancelot."

"Merlyne. I'll bring you to a physician, just hold on to me." Merlyne said as she took one of his arms to lay around her shoulder so she was able to get him up. She was not strong, but she had to get him to Gaius.

The witch got lucky as she neared the citadel, a pair of Arthur's loyal knights were so noble to help her carry Lancelot to her uncle's quarters.

As they tumbled in, Gaius raised his eyebrows at the large gash. "By the gods! What caused that ugly one?"

"A Gryffin. I scared it away for a little while, but it'll come back." Merlyne told as the knights placed Lancelot on the bed.

The physician paled. "Oh my goodness, Merlyne! Those creatures are dangerous!"

"As if I don't know that myself! But I couldn't leave him to die at the creature's claws." the young witch told.

"I understand, but please, be careful!" Gaius hissed.

Merlyne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, of course! I just need to inform Arthur about my broken sword and get a new one. Nothing unsuspicious here."

* * *

Arthur heard of the Gryffin in the woods from Merlyne just after Knight's practise. He wasn't quite happy about the whole situation, giving a dangerous magical beast that was ripping people apart and his maidservant's broken sword.

The Prince went to the lower town, to the local blacksmith to find Tom and his son Elyan.

"Ah, Prince Arthur, what can I do for you?" Tom asked when the blonde man stepped inside.

No one questioned why the Prince would go there, as it was said that Tom made the best weapons.

"I came to check upon the armour I ordered." Arthur replied.

The blacksmith smiled. "Ah, yes. The armor is finished and ready to use. Whoever you let it be made for must be a lovely lady."

"Thank you Tom. Also, my maidservant managed to break her sword this morning while collecting herbs for Gaius, she'll need a new one similar to the one she had before." the Crow Prince told.

"Of course. Elyan!" Tom called.

Elyan peeked around the corner. He was just as tall as Arthur and around the same built. "Yes father?"

If the first rule of the Knight's code hadn't been the thing that noble blood had to be there, Elyan would have made a great Knight of Camelot.

"The Prince's maidservant needs a new sword, would you start forging it while I show the Prince the armor?" the blacksmith asked his son.

The younger man nodded.

"Follow me." Tom told.

Arthur followed the older blacksmith to a wooden closet.

"On you to open it up, my lord." the blacksmith said, guesturing to the closet.

The Prince laid his hands on the handles and slowly opened it up to find a beautiful iron armor** for a woman.

The chest plate was one piece as were most other pieces. Only at the joints were pieces to make it functional. The skirt was made with chainmail, leather drapes hanging from it

Arthur smiled. "It's perfect Tom, I couldn't have wished anything better. Pack it up, it's time to bring this to her new owner. Let's see what she thinks about it."

"Of course, my lord. Where do we need to transport it?" Tom asked.

"I'll take it with me. I'm giving it to her myself."

* * *

Merlyne was in Gaius' quarters as Arthur walked in with a bag thrown over his shoulder. Whatever was in it, it wasn't so light, not even for Arthur.

The Prince placed it on the floor. "Merlyne, I want to give this to you."

The witch servant turned curious and walked over to her master and opened up the bag. Her mouth fell open.

The bag contained an iron armor crafted fro a woman, in this case, it was her.

"Is this for me?" Merlyne asked, a little surprised.

"I know how stubborn you can be. And if you follow me into battle, please put this on! I don't want you to die saving my life or that of one of my Knights." Arthur replied. "Tom is also busy with your sword, it's probably done tomorrow by lunchtime or something."

"Thank you Arthur, I don't know what to say." the maid said.

The warlock Prince waved it off. "You might be just a servant in many eyes, but in mine you're a great friend with whom I can share all my secrets without fearing for my life!"

"First time you actually admit what I mean to you." Merlyne cheekily commented.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just put it on for me to see."

The maidservant took the bag with her to her room to get in the armor there.

It gave the warlock Prince time to take a good look at the man Merlyne saved from that Gryffin.

The man, apparently carrying the name Lancelot, was very handsome with his longer wavy brown hair and sharp facial features. His body looked strong, probably either a foreign Knight or the son of a manual labourer.

Arthur sat down near the man who was slowly waking up. "Hey, you alright?"

Lancelot groaned as he slowly sat up, turing to the Prince of Camelot. "A little dizzy, but that's it."

"Just don't do anything too fast, then." the Prince advised.

The brunet scratched the back of his head. "Could you tell me where I am, and who that woman was that saved me? I'd like to thank her for what she did."

Arthur smiled. "You'd mean Merlyne, the physician's niece. And you're in the hospital wing of Camelot castle."

Lancelot blinked. "Good, cause I actually wanted to travel here before that beast attacked me, whatever it was."

"Why did you want to come here?" the Prince asked.

"I wish to become a Knight." the brunet replied.

"King Uther only allows noble sons, are you one?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot paled and shook his head. "I should have known, yet Camelot has the only King that is at least a bit honorable even with his magic executions."

"I know what you mean." the Prince smiled. Here there was someone who shared thoughts with him, someone who could be trusted to talk to as a normal person.

Both men heard the wooden door of Merlyne's room open up.

The witch walked out in the armor. "For an armour, this thing is comfortable!"

Arthur smiled form ear to ear. "I'm glad. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, you prat!" Merlyne exclaimed. "Although, I think those kneecaps should be a bit lighter."

"I'll tell Tom that." the Prince said.

Lancelot stared at the woman in armour, now even more looking like the warrior he'd seen in the forest.

"Oh, you're awake!" the servant witch said as she saw Lancelot's brown eyes looking at her.

"He just woke, I kept him company for the time you put on the armour." Arthur told.

"Then I hope you haven't been an insufferable prat to him." Merlyne said, laughing at her own words.

"I hope my father won't hear you say that!" the warlock prince said as he rolled his eyes. He knew his maidservant loved to insult him in various ways, but 'prat' was her favorite.

"So… Lancelot, why were you in the forest?" the maid asked as she looked at the bandages of the wound, seeing those had to be replaced soon.

"I came to become a Knight of Camelot, but I apparantly cannot since I'm no nobleman." the brunet saidly replied.

"That's rediculous!" Merlyne commented, grabbing some clean bandages to replace Lancelot's with. "Arthur, can't you change it?"

"If I could, I would have. Only a King can change laws and I know my father won't change it." Arthur replied.

The witch groaned. "Fuck Uther, why is that stupid rule even there?"

"Apparently because my dear daddy doesn't trust peasants." the Prince groaned.

Lancelot blinked with his eyes. "You're Prince Arthur?"

"That I am, as much as it pains me." Arthur told. "It seems all great to be a Prince, but not when your father's enemies keep coming after you one way or another to kill you."

Merlyne changed Lancelot's bandages. "Isn't there anything you could do?"

The Prince sank in his thoughts, maybe he could. His hands folded themselves on his lap.

"Is there anything?" the wounded man asked.

"Arthur is one of the most determined men I have ever met, he'll be a great King when he ascends the throne. There's no doubting that in my eyes." the maidservant in armour told. "He'll find something, I'm sure."

Then, Arthur spoke up. "I think I know something, but we'll need the Forbidden Arts. Merlyne, I'll need your help for this. Go to Geoffrey and ask him for a book on noble seals, it's on my name. Also take some scrolls with you, some may not come out good."

Merlyne smiled and went back in her room to redress in her normal clothes.

"What are you planning?" Lancelot asked.

"Some cheating, but it's the only way."

* * *

Lancelot didn't believe his eyes anymore when he witnessed the Prince of Camelot and his maidservant use magic to copy a chosen noble seal several times from the book onto the scrolls.

Their eyes glowed, those of the Prince heavenly white and those of Merlyne pure gold as they chanted a spell that sounded like an old foreign language. " _Write þás gelicnesse ond afæstne þa þæm clute þa_."

"I trust you can keep a secret?" Arthur asked.

The brunet male fiercely nodded. "I won't Sire, I promiss."

The warlock Prince nodded. "Good. Cause if not, I'll have your head on a stick, understood?"

"Aye, my lord." Lancelot confirmed.

"And please, just say Arthur." Arthur told.

"I don't think I'm in a position to do so." the brunet said, raising his eyebrow.

"Neither is Merlyne, but she does it." the royal sorcerer commented. "Not that she ever really did except for when mocking me. I prefer to be called by my name, I quite hate it when people call me Sire."

"If that is what you wish…" Lancelot said.

Arthur sorted through the scrolls, looking for imperfections on them that Geoffrey would see.

The first two were quite clearly fake, the following three had still small traces of fakeness and the three others looked quite good. But only one was absolutely near perfect.

"Are you sure this will work?" the brunet asked, eyeing the faked seal.

"I know Geoffrey, even he won't be able to tell this is a fake one." the Prince told as he handed Merlyne the scroll. "But first, we've gotta get you an outfit first. And for that, we've gotta go to the lower town."

* * *

Arthur took Lancelot to the lower town, to the blacksmith.

There, his mesurements were taken by Elyan and a chainmail armour created together with a fitting seal cloth.

The seal cloth was blue, carrying the crest of twin eagles, one blue and the other yellow on the opposite background, a crown around their necks.

After that, the men went to the throne room to meet up with Merlyne, carrying Lancelot's genealogy and Arthur's armour which he would wear after presenting Lancelot to his father.

"Don't worry Lance, you can do this." the witch encouraged as she handed Arthur the fake genealogy.

"I don't think this has been a good idea, what if he discovers?" Lancelot asked, his face a bit pale.

Arthur placed a hand on the brunet's shoulders. "Believe me, he won't. I have secured that with the spell."

"I did not know a Prince would ever need a copying spell." Merlyne teased.

The royal warlock shot his maidservant an angry glare which he couldn't hold long. "Let's go then." and he opened the doors to the throne room where King Uther sat on his throne.

On the sides of the throne were Gaius and Geoffrey, eight Knights of Camelot standing on the sides of the aisle.

"Arthur, who is this noble you have brought in?" the King asked, eyeing Lancelot.

"Father, may I present, Sir Lancelot of Deira." Arthur formally introduced before stepping forward and handing the scroll to Geoffrey.

The court librarian opened the scroll to find the seal and family tree on it. He searched for any traces of fakery, yet he could not find any and his eyes were very good at it. "It's real Sire, I cannot find any fakeness."

King Uther turned to his son and the man, a confirmed foreign nobleman from the lands of King Cenred. "So, Sir Lancelot, what brings you here to Camelot?"

"My lord, I wish to become a Knight of this realm." Lancelot replied as steady as he could, trying to appear a noble.

"I see. Arthur, when can he have his trails?" the King asked.

"It's possible that he can have them this week, next week at last. There aren't many candidates left anymore." the Prince replied his father.

"Get it done this week. You're excused." Uther almost barked.

With a non-visible eye-roll, Arthur bowed before leaving, the non-noble followed Arthur's example.

"So… what happens next?" Lance asked as they were outside of the throne room.

"We prepare you for your trails as I get on with the others. You can ask Sir Leon for practise or watch me fight, we could spar after I'm done with today's trails." the Prince of Camelot said.

"That would be amazing. Thank you for doing this all for me Arthur, I'm forever grateful to you." the brunet said.

The two had stopped in the middle of his scentence.

"You have a noble heart, and that's far more important than noble blood." Arthur said. "And as Kilgharrah says, you are supposed to be the bravest of them all."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "Who's Kilgharrah?"

"The dragon that lives beneath this castle." the warlock Prince replied like it was a hunderd procent normal.

"A dragon?!" the soon-to-be Knight asked, paling a little.

"He talks in freaking riddles, your brain is always a mess when you've talked to him." Arthur said as Merlyne walked towards them with his armour.

"I take it you spoke to him many times?" Lance asked.

Arthur's maidservant dressed the Prince in his chainmail layers while he spoke to the man beside him. "A lot when I was still a child. I discovered him when I was only six years old and got lost in the dungeons. You'd probably ask what I was doing there, but that doesn't matter now anymore. I stumbled in the cave and that crazy dragon started talking about me being the one to unite the Five Kingdoms and some other Druidic nonsense about one Lady Emrys. Later I found out it wasn't rubbish or nonsense, it is apparently my destiny."

The fake nobleman smiled. "Quite a destiny you've got there. You'll probably need some Knights to help you out."

"Probably, yes. And I hope you will stand beside me when that moment is near." Arthur said.

"If I'm still here Sire, then I will. I promiss you my faith." Lancelot spoke.

"Good, now let's go down to the fields. Merlyne, get me my sword!"

* * *

Merlyne sat on the wooden fence in her orange-red dress that was now shorter due her encounter in the forest. She watched as her master defeated nobleman after nobleman again and again, he didn't seem to tire very much.

"He's a good fighter, isn't he?" Lancelot asked. He had been leaning on the fence the whole time, dressed in a white tunic and dark brown pants.

"He's great, it's why he earns his name as the best swordsman of this realm." the maidservant replied.

"You think he'll be a great King? One everyone would follow into battle?" the fake nobleman asked.

"I know Arthur is destined to be the greatest King of them all, the one to rule over all Albion first. He's noble and pure of heart and soul. If I was a Knight, I would sure follow him without a doubt." Merlyne told.

Lancelot eyed the Prince, who again defeated a nobleman in a fight. "I think I would too. I just have this feeling around him that makes me feel stronger, there's just something about him I can't put a finger on."

"It's just Arthur being Arthur, his soul just wraps around you when you get to know the real him. He's sometimes just too noble for his own good." the witch servant told.

The brunet looked at her. "I have to say, you looked very good in that armour earlier. I wouldn't have taken you as the maidservant of the Prince of Camelot."

"Arthur had it made for me, he knows I tend to get a little too stubborn at times and just follow him into dangerous battles to save him. He wants to make sure I'm well protected." Merlyne told.

"He cares for you greatly." Lance observes.

"Arthur's a caring soul, he's good with people. I know he'll never rule like Uther does, Arthur will pour his whole heart into his people." the maid said. "I've seen how far he's willing to go, and it's a whole road far."

* * *

The day King Uther heard about the Gryffin terrorizing villages around the castle, he ordered more men to be knighted as soon as possible. He didn't really listen to Gaius's warnings that the Gryffin was a creature of the Old Religion and therefor of magic itself, such a creature could only be defeated by magic.

Trails were brought forward, Lancelot's were right that day.

So while Lancelot and Arthur were fighting on the fields, Merlyne studied the spell she'd need to kill the Gryffin.

It was a fire spell, so it wasn't one Arthur could use since his abilities to use the element of fire were limited to conjuring a small light.

When the witch saw Gwen coming, she closed the book. "Hi Gwen!"

"Hello Merlyne. Who's that new guy?" the dark skinned maid asked, eyeing Lancelot.

"That's Lancelot of Deira, I found him in the forest yesterday, he wished to become a Knight." Merlyne replied.

"He is a looker, that's for sure. Yet, I don't stand a chance by a nobleman." Guinevere sighed.

The witch servant smiled. "Nah, don't be so sure."

Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"Arthur and I are not exactly the prototype master and servant. If you start out being friends, which is not a crime, it might blossom into more if it's meant to be." Merlyne told. "And otherwise, you've always gained a friend."

"There may just be some truth in your words." the blacksmith's daughter said, placing her hands on the fence.

Lancelot lasted at least two minutes in a fight against Arthur, winning through pretending having lost.

The men walked over to Merlyne and Gwen when they were done.

"I have to say, that was a stunt you pulled there." the Prince commented before giving his sword to his servant.

"Thank you. So… I guess I have to get ready for that ceremony."

"Oh Lance, before you go, I want to introduce you to my friend Guinevere whom we all call Gwen, she's Lady Morgana's maid." the witch servant quickly introduced.

Gwen smiled weakly. "Sir."

Merlyne rolled her eyes.

But Lancelot then did something that shocked all three of them, he took Gwen's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Milady."

The handmaiden blushed fiercely.

"Where's this all about?" Arthur asked in a whisper, leaning against the fence.

"I had a feeling that Lance and Gwen sort of belong together, like it's destiny." the witch told.

The warlock Prince looked between the two in front of them. "I think I see what you mean."

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot sat together at the feast that was thrown in honor of all new knighted Knights, enjoying the bread that had been given to them by one of the kitchenmaids.

The two looked at the small group of women that existed out of Morgana, Gwen and Merlyne.

The Prince leaned to his companion. "Who do you find the most beautiful?"

"I don't think I'm in a position for that, but all three of them have their own elements of what mankind discribes as beauty." the new Knight replied.

"I'm only asking to your taste. To me, the Lady Morgana is stunning, but it's Merlyne that catches my eye." Arthur admitted. "She's just different from them all, she has this outlandish beauty no one can rival."

"If I have to say it, I'd prefer miss Guinevere." Lancelot told. "But I can see what you mean."

"I hoped I was the only one." the warlock grunted.

"You saw it with your own eyes, pointing it out to me. If you wish to be with her, you should probably tell her one way or another before she gains intrest in another." Lance advised.

"It's just that I don't know what to do, it's just how I feel when I'm around her." the warlock told, hanging his head. "When I'm alone with her, I feel free. Free of worries, free of my duties…"

"I may be no expert, but it's clear you feel strongly for her." the Knight observed.

Arthur looked at the man sitting beside him. "She is part of my destiny, I just don't know what place she has in it."

* * *

Soon, the Knights would ride out to fight the Gryffin that night. The night after the ceremony.

Lancelot stood with Arthur and the other Knights, ready to ride out.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the Prince grunted.

"The Gryffin?" the fake nobleman asked.

"Too, but it's mainly my father." Arthur told, looking up at the speaking King on the balcony.

"It's what Gaius told you, isn't it?" Lance asked.

The warlock nodded. "We need Merlyne, and I trust it she'll follow us."

The brunet agreed. "She will Sire."

When the Knights rode out, Arthur constantly watched their backs to find any sign of his maid following.

There were none that made it clear, but the witch's powerful aura was feelable.

When the Knights encountered the Gryffin, a strange mystical fog hang in the air.

Arthur felt the magic pounding in his veins, feeling powerful and strong. It was desperate to protect its wielder.

They tried different tactics to slay the Gryffin with steel only, but it only got them ending up dead or unconcious with their swords broken.

Only Lancelot and Arthur were still alive and concious by the time Merlyne made herself known.

She hadn't dressed herself in armour, but in the boyish clothes she wore the first days in Camelot.

"Didn't I tell you to wear that bloody armour?" Arthur shouted as he jumped aside.

"You may have mentioned it." the maidservant said before her gaze focussed on Arthur's sword.

Since the Prince didn't carry Excalibur with him all the time, so his normal sword would have to do.

Merlyne took a deep breath with her eyes closed, opening them when she started to chant the spell several times. " _Bregdan anweald gafeluc! Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_ _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_ "

A blue flame came alive on the Prince's iron blade, shining light between the mystical white fog.

Arthur took the flame as a sign that his maidservant had succeeded in her spell and threw the blade right at the Gryffin's heart.

The enchanted sword pierced the Gryffin's skin as it hit it's heart. The beast fell dead, slain by magic.

Lancelot took a deep breath. "That was some fight!"

The Prince looked around him, at the bodies of his men. "We should wake those still alive, and carry the others."

"Yes Sire!" the brunet Knight agreed as he walked over to a few fallen mates, checking their pace.

Arthur looked at Merlyne. "Thank you Merlyne, you truly are the most powerful witch."

"Stupid Druidic legends." the witch maidservant said, but she had a wicked grin on her lips.

"Don't get used to it. No help me and Lancelot!"

* * *

* nl . pinterest pin / 57 34 34 96 50 37 19 64 56 /

** nl . pinterest pin / 57 34 34 96 50 37 27 07 10 /

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **It's far from canon, but I did tell you I would not follow the series, not even in the first season!**

 **Some tips on how to get on with Gwen/Lancelot now? Thank you all!**

 **Please, review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Remedy To Cure All Ills

* * *

It was a perticular normal day at Camelot.

People had had enough of all the danger for a while and were enjoying the silence for as long as they were able to.

A new enemy was always lurking around the corner.

Merlyne walked through the corridors after bringing Arthur his breakfast like she always did to get back to her room in Gaius's quarters. But upon her arrival, she found the King himself sitting on one of the chairs, looking broken.

"My lord?" the witch servant asked.

"I asked Gaius to tend my ward, she's gone insanely ill last night. He wanted me to wait until you were back." the King told. "You need to help him."

"Can't it wait until I'm ready with my duties for your son? The Prince tends to get a bit unbearable if nothing's happened." Merlyne told.

"I get another servant doing it!" Uther nearly lashed out.

The witch blinked with her eyes a few times before slowly stepping backwards out of the door. "I'm going to help Gaius, I trust it they are in Morgana's quarters or is it the west wing?"

"West wing." the King told.

Merlyne nodded and quickly made her way there.

In the west wing, she saw Lady Morgana lying on the bed, almost still if it weren't for her lips slightly moving.

Gwen and Gaius were sitting on her bedside.

"Gwen, would you please get some more rosemary and yarrow?" the physician said, almost sadly.

The maid got up and brought the herbs from the closet.

"Gaius, from what is she suffering?" the witch servant asked.

"There's something with her brain, but I cannot determine it." the old man said, his tone sad. He hated it when he couldn't do anything to get someone better.

"You'll find something Gaius, I'm fairly sure of that." Merlyne told.

"I am not sure of it Merlyne, it feels like I'm missing something." Gaius was shaking his head. "I get this done and then I treat some of the injured Knights. Oh, Gwen, would you pass this to Sir Lancelot when passing his quarters?"

Guinevere took the tonic from Gaius as she left the west wing and her mistress behind.

Once Gaius had gone too, the witch sat down on the chair next to Morgana's bed.

The beautiful woman's red lips were still moving, as trying to say something.

Merlyne leaned closer, maybe she could hear words.

"… Arthur… danger…" slowly escaped Morgana's lips in a very soft whisper. "… strange woman… fall of Camelot…"

The witch blinked in confusion before laying her hand on the older woman's forehead, murmuring a spell so she too could see what Morgana saw.

* * *

 _Merlyne was looking through bars upon the throne room, Arthur next to her as they both wore their armours._

 _Morgana was seated upon the throne that once belonged to Uther Pendragon, now she with the Queen's crown upon her head. Her face might have shone with arrogance, but the green eyes told a story of being forced._

 _Next to the throne stood two women, one was the one service maid from Mercia that turned out to be a sorceress. She wore a long sleeveless red dress and her black hair was twisted behind her head, an evil smirk on her red lips._

 _The other woman was a blondine with long curls. Her eyes were fuelled with anger and hatred as the rest of her face shone out the darkness of her heart. She too wore a red dress, but this one was with sleeves and a lot more elegant._ _Yet her expression of hatred was much more of an act than the black haired woman's._

 _Uther Pendragon, now dethroned, was held upon his knees before the new Queen of Camelot by two men in black leathers, most likely Knights._

 _"Hail to the Queen! The rightful Queen!" the blonde woman shouted._

 _The room, now crowded with soldiers in black, shouted: "Hail to the rightful Queen! Hail to Queen Morgana!"_

 _Merlyne's eyes were on Morgana, who didn't look like she wanted this what was before her to happen._

* * *

The witch lifted her hand from Morgana's forehead as she heard a sound coming from the doors.

The large white doors opened up to reveal the King.

Uther took long strides inside, walking to Morgana's bed. His dark coloured clothing did tell Merlyne he didn't feel so great now his ward was so ill, that he too was marely a man who could feel emotions.

"Shall I leave you, my lord?" the witch asked, unsure of what to do.

The King waved with his black gloved hand. "No, you can stay."

Both sat in a long and deep silence, Morgana still repeating the same words bearely hearable.

"Does Gaius know what's wrong with her?" Uther asked.

"Something is damaging her brain, sire. But he doesn't know what it is." Merlyne replied.

"But he can heal her?" the King sounded fragile like this, and the witch felt sorry.

"If he finds out what it is, he probably can." the witch told. "I trust Gaius, he'll do whatever he can."

"You have very much faith in your mentor." Uther observed.

"Of course I have, he knows what he does." Merlyne told. "And he is my uncle."

The King nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Morgana's situation didn't get any better and Merlyne still hadn't told Gaius about Morgana's dream.

But the fact that Morgana saw the future gave the witch servant the feeling that this was a magically induced thing meant to undermine Uther's rule one way or another.

So the arrival of one Edwin Muirden and him curing the Lady Morgana made her very suspicious.

There was just something about this Edwin, it was just how easily Uther gave him Gaius's position as Court Physician after claiming Morgana's illness was a cranial hemorrhage that unsettled Merlyne's feelings and she decided to go on an investigation.

She went to Edwin's given quarters, opening the lock with a simple spell. " _Aliese_."

The lock shoved open, allowing Merlyne to push the wooden door open.

The witch looked around for anything suspicious.

There was not much inside the quarters, it was fairly simple. Only a simple bed, a wooden desk, two or three chairs and a closet.

Muirden had few possessions, various robes hanging over the chairs and a small chest on the desk.

Merlyne walked closer to the desk to take a better look at the wooden chest.

Ancient words were carved on it, words recognized as words of the Old Religion.

 _'Bebiede þe arisan ealdu.'_

The witch picked it up and opened the lit, finding muddy black beetles inside.

The beetles were moving, trying to crawl out.

She shut the box, she wasn't a fan of insects.

Then the door opened up, Muirden came in and found Merlyne with the box in her hands. "And me thinking I had securely locked the door. It can only be magic."

"You're also using magic." Merlyne stated.

"Indeed I am." Muirden was smirking.

"What are you planning to do? Cause I don't think you and I are here for the same reason." the black haired witch was very suspicious, it was like she could feel this man was no good.

The left side of his face was practically burnt, something he got during his childhood.

"You have been here for months, helping that Evil King. Tell me, why do you do that?" the warlock stood in front of her now, but Merlyne didn't back down.

"I am to guide Arthur. I may not like Uther, but Arthur is not yet ready to take the throne. Once he is, Uther will however die because fate decides." the witch's blue eyes stared straight into Muirden's, fearlessly.

The warlock laughed. "You should hear yourself! A Pendragon on the throne again! No, it should be time for a whole new dynasty. The Dynasty of Magic, a magical King on the throne with a magical Queen on his side. Join me, and we'll be ruling that dynasty! I can see you power, you should be using it and not hiding!"

"You're the evil, I'll never join someone like that!" Merlyne walked away, her back straight and her decision made.

Muirden's eyes narrowed. "Have it you way, then."

* * *

Arthur walked to his father's rooms as he had been summoned there nearly half an hour ago, yet he couldn't since he had to train with Lancelot and Leon a little longer.

"Father!"

But there was no reply behind the wooden doors, so the warlock Prince pushed the door open.

He found his father in bed, Muirden leaning over him with some sort of wooden box in his hands and Gaius in a circle of flames against one of the pillars.

Arthur stood frozen in his tracks. He might not know what was truly going on, but he did see that Muirden wanted to kill his father with whatever was inside that box.

Gaius saw him. "Arthur! Run! He'll be going after you next!"

"Edwin Muirden, stop this!" the Prince called, stepping forward.

The evil warlock's eyes were on him now, filled with agony and pure hatred. "He does not deserve to live any longer, he killed my parents when they did not harm anyone! I deserve revenge!"

"I know his deeds are no good, but this is not the way it should go. Listen to me Edwin, if you flee now nothing will happen to you. There's a druid camp in the south where I know somebody that would take you under his wing for as long as my father still rules. Once I'm King, you won't have to hide any longer, that I promise." Arthur slowly spoke, hoping he could reach through. It had worked before with a girl called Sefa, a seamstress.

But the other warlock had come so far, he wouldn't give up now. " _Swilte, Arthur_!"

A sword from the wall hurled at him through the air, but the Prince had kinda counted on it. "Culter, ic þe healte." and he rose his hand while his eyes flashed white.

The sword stopped a mere footlenght before Arthur's hand before it fell down to the ground before his feet.

Muirden stared at him with an open mouth while Gaius was looking at him with pride.

"Y-you… you're… a sorceror?"

"I am a warlock, yes." the warlock Prince stood tall and unafraid, he knew he could handle this.

"And I'm guessing daddy dear doesn't even know! Oh, how delightful! The only heir to the throne of Camelot is magical himself!" the other warlock was beaming.

Arthur just rolled with his eyes. "Of course, but you must know I do not feel ready to take the throne."

That got Muirden angry again. "And why? Why letting your father live much longer? Then at least none of our kind will end up dead because of our gifts!"

"I understand what you want, I truly do. But it's not yet his time to die. My Magical Guardian told me that I will feel it when I'm ready. And when that happens, my father will die a magically induced death so I can rise. But it's still too early for that. Just try to understand me."

But Muirden couldn't, not with all his rage and anger that possessed his soul.

It didn't leave Arthur much choice but to speak the words he'd never thought he'd speak. With his deep thunderous voice, he let the magic flare around the room, binding Muirden and causing the box to smash.

" _Ic, séo æweweard, þe ácwele, strengþe ealde æwfæstnesse_!*"

Muirden choked, but because of the invisible binds, he could not grab his throat. The life slowly left him and the magical binds faltered, the lifeless body falling to the ground.

The Prince let out a deep breath before shushing the flames trapping Gaius with a simple water spell.

"I didn't know you were the High Priest." said the old man.

"Anhora bestowed the title upon me, meant to protect me against murder attempts." Arthur told.

"That Unicorn guardian? I didn't know you had still contact with him." Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"He's my Magical Guardian, it's expected of him."

"Ah, of course."

Just then, Merlyne came in. She immediately saw Muirden's unwounded lifeless body. "What happened here?"

"A little bit of a fight." Arthur waved it off.

The witch turned her attention to the King. "Uh, shouldn't we be helping him?"

"I don't know the spell." the warlock Prince told.

Merlyne rolled her eyes. "I'll do it then."

She took a seat on the chair next to the King's bed. She lifted her hand next to the King's ear and whispered the words of magic. "Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnan."

Golden strings reached inside Uther's ear, taking out a small black beetle.

"Swefe." the King was kept asleep and the beetle was put asleep.

Arthur placed his hands on Merlyne's shoulders. "Well done, you saved my father's life again."

"Merlyne," it caused both magicians to turn their head to the older man. "as a tradition in our family, I give this to you. Keep it safe, and wear it as a symbol of your loyalty."

While speaking, Gaius retrieved a necklace from underneath his robes, having hung around his own neck.

The necklace was a key with a flame colored stone and a small golden dragon on top. The key itself was black, a small golden thread wrapped around**.

"It's the key of the Dragonborn family, given to the next generation after they have displayed a great amount of loyalty to another family. You have done it multiple times, but now is a good moment to give it to you."

"Thank you, uncle Gaius, I'll never forget."

* * *

*= I, High Priest, kill you, by the power of the Old Religion!

**= nl . pinterest pin / 5734 3496 5037 668 469 /

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **It's far from canon, but I did tell you I would not follow the series, not even in the first season!**

 **Some tips on how to get on with Gwen/Lancelot now? Thank you all!**

 **Please, review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Kidnapping

* * *

Arthur was walking in the lower town of Camelot, having finished training with his Knights early today. He didn't wear his armour, but a simple dark blue tunic with black pants and black boots covering his lower half.

Nobody truly recognized him as most were busy selling their goods to fellow people.

The sight of this peace gave the young Prince a good feeling, a feeling that this should be normal.

But with sorceror attacks so frequently, all because they wanted revenge on his father.

He himself too was never safe as he was his father's son and only heir. It didn't make his life very easy.

A couple of black haired children passed him, the taller boy chasing the younger one as they were laughing.

Arthur smiled. Through he himself had never played like that with anyone, once he had children, he would let them play with the children from the lower town. Stance shouldn't matter like that.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion at least 500 metres away from where he stood. One of the stalls had catched fire, and it caused a very big threat to the other ones.

People were running and screaming, trying to get away.

The Prince fled into a smaller road between the houses, knowing the shortcut there. No one knew the small allies, except for children. But being the adventurur he was, Arthur had discovered them too.

Now he ran between the houses towards the flames.

Once there, he saw a man in a ragged forest green cloth setting the market stalls on fire with a spell, holding a small female black haired child near him.

The child looked scared, her eyes were wide but she didn't struggle against the man's hold.

The man found him standing there, and he smiled an evil grin. "Ah, the Prince of Camelot has decided to join us."

"Let the child go!" Arthur called. "The Knights will be on their way!"

"Let them come! They are no match for me!" the sorceror called.

The Prince saw this man was too far lost to be saved in any sort of way, there was no use trying to talk to him. The man was even further gone than Muirden had been, or the witch singing the night Merlyne saved him.

Knights came running at them, standing still once they saw their Prince unarmed.

"Arthur!" it was Lancelot.

"Stay back!" the Prince of Camelot rose his hand as a warning sign to his men. "He's a powerful sorceror, we cannot defeat him with our weapons!"

"Clever thinking, young Pendragon." the man smiled evily as he let go of the little girl.

The girl ran over to the Knights.

Leon pulled her away from the scene, behind the armored men so she could run home.

"My Lord!" Sir Pellinore threw him a sword.

But instead of catching it, Arthur let it fall down in the mud and kicked it back in the direction of his Knights, who stared at him like he had gone crazy.

Well, all but Lancelot, who was looking with utter fear at their captain.

The sorceror grinned evily before chanting a spell Arthur was familiar with as he'd used it too on several occasions.

Just a few seconds later, all his Knights dropped to the flook, eyes heavily with sleep.

That was before the Prince himself too fell to the ground, fast asleep.

* * *

Lancelot woke up, his muscles stiff and his red clothing dirty. For a moment, he wondered why he laid there.

Then, he remembered it all and his eyes went wide.

The brown haired Knight shot up to look at his fellow men.

He had been the first to wake up after the sorceror's spell.

Quickly, Lance shook the shoulder of the man beside him, who happened to be Leon.

Leon opened his eyes rather slowly and grunted when he sat up. "That sorceror, he hadn't initially targeted Arthur."

"Whoever it was, Arthur is now in that place. We need to find him, and we'll need help." the brunet told.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Who? Traces are probably gone, magic can do that."

"I'm sure Gaius and Merlyne may be able to help us."

"The Court Physician and his apprentice? What could they do against a sorceror?"

"You'd be surprised. Now, c'mon."

* * *

"Kidnapped, you say?" Gaius asked, turning to the two Knights who'd come in.

"Yes, and we rather not alarm the King. Well, I wouldn't. King Uther is a bit reckless when it comes to involving of sorcery in such a case." Lancelot explained.

The Physician sank in thought for a moment. "Well, I'm too old to travel, but Merlyne shall be going with you. The only think I can provide you is some tonics for the trip."

"That'd be great, thank you Gaius." the brunet beamed.

Just that moment, Merlyne stepped out of her room, armour on. "Ready to go, boys?"

Leon's mouth practically fell to the floor as he saw the maid in that outifit. She looked like a Knight in it.

Lance saw the reaction of the blonde at Merlyne's appearance, reminding him of his own when he saw the black haired beauty the first time in the armour. Arthur was lucky with her as a servant, through the Knight knew there was something between them, or at least something romantical forming.

"Yeah, let's go. Then we've got more time to find Arthur.

* * *

Because of the cold, Arthur woke up.

But it wasn't Camelot, it was a cave he woke up in.

The cave wasn't dark, that was because glowing crystals were growin on the walls and lightened the place.

Also, the sorceror or warlock had changed the clothes on his body.

The Prince was now wearing a woolen grey cloak.

Looking around in the cave, Arthur sought a way to escape, which was further on in the cave.

From a dark corridor, the sorceror from earlier emerged with a wicked smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, the tone of his voice bored.

"Just admiring what I have standing here in front of me… a young male Moonchild who too is a descendant from the Noble House of Du Bois 'La Lune'. They are the sons and daughters of the Goddess Arianrhod herself! I bet you didn't even know your descendance." the other man's tone was sickening in the Prince's ears.

"Look, whoever you are, if you've lost someone at my father's hand, I'm sorry for your loss. But what can I change about it? My father is too headstrong and he'll have my head too if he only knew." Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable.

The sorceror took a book from his cloak, and threw it on the dusty rocky ground.

The Prince of Camelot looked down, seeing it was a very old brown leather bound book, the golden lining that once decorated the whole book with beautiful curls and letters slowly fading. He bend down and picked it up, opening it to read the title.

 _'Bearn þá móna'_

It was written in the Magical language.

"'Children of the Moon', what do you want me to do with it anyway?"

"You might just want to read it." and the older sorceror was gone.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Great… stuck in a crystal cave holding a dusty old magical book in my hand and wearing dusty old robes, now I look like a full sorceror who asks to be caught."

The crystals started glowing some more, attracting the Prince's attention.

He was able to see moving images inside the stones. The past, the present and the future.

Some were dreadful while others were happy moments, past and present.

But the future… that was a whole different story.

Dark times would come soon, but a Golden Age for Camelot and Albion would come after…

* * *

The three compagnions in armour travelled on their horses through the forest, towards a valley where ruins of walls and statues of deceased Kings stood. It was a rocky landscape, but very green.

"What is this place?" Leon asked as they stood before the border to the forbidden part of Camelot.

Merlyne looked on the yellowish parchment she held in her hand. "According to Gaius's scroll, this is the Valley of the Fallen Kings. People avoid this place because of the magical presence, but a sorceror would deffinately hang out here in his or her spare time if you know what I mean."

"We don't have time for jokes." the elder Knight huffed.

The witch threw Leon a glare. "You have now humour. This is a magical site, we might run into more sorcerors than only the one who kidnapped Arthur." and she pulled the reins of her black horse, a blue traveling cape flowing behind her as she rode.

"Has she been this feisty from the start?" the blonde asked as Lance passed him.

"Don't know, you should ask Arthur that once we've found him." the brunet said and rode on behind Merlyne.

Leon shook his shoulders and went after his compagnions.

It was quite a long ride through the Valley of Fallen Kings.

All three of them could feel the magic flowing through the air.

Leon frowned at it. "If magic is supposed to be evil, why does it feel so warm and comforting?"

Merlyne looked over her shoulder to the elder Knight. She bit her lip, hiding the truth. "How are we supposed to know? I've never even met a sorceror personally."

* * *

Arthur finally found his way out of the cave when the night had fallen, full moon high in the sky, still carrying the book in his hand. He sighed before walking on the sandy path that lead him to a stone circle where there was a high flat stone.

The Prince laid the book open on the stone, on the page of a spell that would make him one with the Moon and the White Dragon once and forever.

Placing his hand on the right page of the book, Arthur took a very deep breath and concentrated his brain on the pronounciation of the spell.

It had to go right at the first try, or he just might die.

But once this spell done, his magic would be far more powerful and his magical appearance would take it's true form.

Slow but loud, the Prince of Camelot begain to chant the spell in parts.

 _"Ic clipunge æt ðu, Rícenne Arianrhod!"_

* * *

The night had fallen over the Valley of Fallen Kings and the trio in armour had gone on by foot now the plants grow too close for the horses to pass through.

The moon was high in the sky when they heard a deep male chant.

 _"Ic clipunge æt ðu, Rícenne Arianrhod!"_

The trio found the clearing where the chant was taking place very quickly, all three frozen when seeing who it was.

Arthur.

Dressed in a grey robe that was typical for sorcerors.

 _"Swá þín_ _æðeling, ic ágnung mín gebyrd!"_

Leon couldn't believe his eyes, the Prince he had served for years, was a sorceror.

And not quite average, with the silver lining forming around the young Pendragon.

If only Uther saw this… by the gods, he'd order his own son to be killed!

 _"Ic béo gearwung, hand mec mín ealdhláford ríce, sé ríce þá sé_ _hwíte lyftfloga!"_

At the end of the last scentence, a white dragon emerged from the lining, and creeped up along Arthur's arm.

The Prince of Camelot looked like he was in total pain, screaming out his lungs like something was invading him and his blue eyes flashed moonlight white every now and then.

The First Knight couldn't watch his Prince to be in pain, but he had done it voluntary.

Right through the tunic, the shape of a dragon curled up could be seen because of the light that emerged.

The dragon was the symbol of the Silver Knight: the White Dragon.

Now the puzzle was complete in Leon's head.

Arthur and the Silver Knight were one and the same person all the time.

Lancelot and Merlyne were both worried about Leon's reaction, as they already knew about the magic.

The light dimmed and the screaming stopped, now there being pants.

It was a wonder the Prince was still standing, but he carefully walked his way to the small lake where he discarded of his robes.

The lining had burned into skin like a tattoo, standing on Arthur's back carved in flowy deep silver lines.

And Arthur's reflection had changed too.

The reflection looked like the Crown Prince, but his cheek bones were a lot higher, his eyelashes longer and more deep black, his eyes pure silver, his body even stronger and his hair longer.

"Leon…" the witch softly spoke, getting the Knight's attention.

"Did you two know?" the Knight asked, looking at the maid and his fellow Knight.

Both nodded, an apologetic look on their faces.

Leon turned away his face to look once again at the Prince who redressed himself in the robe. "How long?"

"Since the water contamination." replied Merlyne.

"Since my arrival." told Lancelot.

The First Knight didn't quite know what to do now. He might not be loyal to Uther, but with all those lives lost because of magic use… he felt conflicted.

And it was just that moment Arthur choose to turn around and see the three, his facial expression expressing fear and horror when he saw Leon. But it turned softer with the second. "Leon…"

The three walked out of the bushes, and Merlyne and Lance waited just inside the stone circle while Leon went over to his Prince at the lake.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Leon immediately asked.

Arthur sighed. "I was born with it, it's coming from my mother's side."

The Knight raised an eyebrow. "Queen Ygraine?"

"Was a witch by blood." said Arthur. "And she passed it on to me."

Leon didn't say a thing.

The royal warlock sighed once again. "Look Leon, my magic doesn't define me. I'd never hurt a soul if they didn't do anything wrong, you know me like that. And I understand you're angry at me, you have your reasons, but believe me when I tell you there are good sorcerors and sorceresses out there who have unknowingly aided the Knights of Camelot on certain quests."

"Why would they, we'd only kill them?"

"They know when it is somebody's time to die and when not, that's why Leon."

* * *

Leon still couldn't believe it, he was still in trance when they were on their way back to Camelot.

The group would approximately arrive before noon if they kept this pace.

The First Knight still didn't know if he should do his duty and tell this to the King or do the thing that was right and keep Arthur's secret safe.

The Prince noticed Leon's absense of the mind and turned to his other compagnions. "You two go on, I have to talk to Leon a little bit first, he's struggling." and he walked back to Leon.

"I won't pursuade you to do anything, just hear me out." Arthur said as he stopped the Knight.

Leon didn't know what to say, so he nodded since he didn't trust his voice.

"You are a very loyal man, and I know that loyalty is directed to Camelot itself. Just know I am still the same person you knew without the magic, that I have magic doesn't necessarily mean I'm evil, it's how my father thinks about people like me. Yes, many have done things against us but that's because my father got their families killed, they do have a strong motive. Sorcerors I know merely use magic to serve the Old Religeon, not for for revenge." the Prince told, looking deep in Leon's eyes. "But only if you see the good with your own eyes, you can truly believe the words."

Those were the Prince's words to his First Knight now, waiting patiently on whatever Leon would decide to do.

The Knight thought about the words the whole way back.

In the end, he decided Arthur was too precious to him and followed his heart by not betraying his Prince.

* * *

 _Grey cloak: nl . pin terest pin / 57 34 34 96 50 38 04 92 49 /_

 _Arthur's chant: „I call to you, goddess Arianrhod! As your son, I claim my parentage! I am ready, give me my rightful power, the power of the White Dragon!"_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **It's been a while, but that's because school is catching up on me. Next year I'll be taking my final exams and this year is the hardest. But I promise to at least try update once a month around the 29th.  
**

 **Also, this chapter was more of Arthur, next chap shall be more of Merlyne!**

 **Some tips on how to get on with Gwen/Lancelot now? Thank you all!**

 **Please, review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers,**

 **I drew my inspiration from several other fics like this (Merthur, Fem!Merlin). It may not be orignal, but it has a plot of it's own. I haven't seen all of the series, so you guys may give advise if you want to.**

 **This story will be 25 chapters in total since I have decided which episodes to rewrite and which not. There will be a lot of chemistry building in this for the end, so I'd love some suggestions for things. I also mix some things up, I won't stay canon.  
**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

 **At least, I hope you enjoy reading it. Have a nice day, please review if you have any time!**

 **With love,**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ealdor Under Attack

* * *

Merlyne was talking to Gwen as they walked around the lower town, collecting things for Gaius together as the man himself was busy with treating some Knights' training injuries.

The witch looked at her fellow maid with a knowing face. "Seriously Gwen, just go for it already!"

The darker skinned maid sighed. "I can't Merlyne, he's a Knight and I'm only a servant."

"You never know what the future will bring to us, but maybe it will be allowed one day." Merlyne said.

Gwen just looked down, utterly sad.

The witch maid just sighed, no matter what she said, Gwen wouldn't listen to her.

"Merlyne!"

The black haired witch turned her head, immediately recognizing the person running up to her. "Mother!"

Mother and daughter hugged one another tightly, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Gwen looked at the two with a smile on her face.

Merlyne pulled away, spotting her mother's black eye. Her eyes wided. "Who did that to you?"

The older woman shook her head. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're not there to witness it."

"Mom, please, tell me what's going on." the young witch begged, it was after all still her concern.

Hunith sighed. "A man named Kanen keeps raiding our village, demanding our food. He has frequently assaulted many of us to get what he wants."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Won't your King do anything?"

"Young child, we're an unimportant village on the border of Essetir and Camelot. Our King is more cruel than yours will ever be. Cenred simply doesn't care." the elder warmly told, still with a smile on her face.

"I'll ask Arthur if he can't do anything for you." Merlyne told, her voice determined. "I promise I won't let you down."

Hunith shook her head. "Don't promise anything you cannot keep, my child."

"I will keep it mother, no matter what."

* * *

Arthur looked with a questioning face at his maidservant, raising an eyebrow. "So you're telling me, that because of this one man and his horde of bandits raid your village, you need some time off?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, yes." the young witch said.

The Prince leaned back in his wooden chair, considering his options. "Well, I cannot come with you if I take my knights with me, even if it was for patrol along the borders. But I'm sure Leon can take it over for a while."

"You really don't have to come with me, Arthur." Merlyne protested.

"Taking Gwen and Morgana along with you won't be enough. Even through they are both excellent warriors, and you have clearly made progress, there'll still be a lot of chance you'll lose more than just this battle. If what your mother said is true, approximately 40 vicious men without mercy, they'll take no time with killing you. And I couldn't bear the news of you having died." Arthur argued.

The maidservant gave him a look. "If we have a chance to die, so will you. My life doesn't matter so much, but yours? You have a bright future in front of you, going to be the greatest King to have ever lived. Don't give that up just for me."

Arthur shook his head. "Your life isn't worth less than mine, you know this and still you insist I am your superior. I may have been born to be King one day, but I'm not above my human instincts. I have learned to listen to those, and right now it tells me that coming with you is the right thing to do."

"You're a stubborn git!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"Urgh! You're impossible!"

* * *

The four women climbed on their horses, sitting in the positions they were comfortable in.

Merlyne was wearing her armour underneath the deep blue cloak Morgana had given to her. It hid all of her armour from view and into the shadows.

Stable boys placed leather bags on the horses behind the saddles and laid the capes of both Morgana and Merlyne over them.

"Are we ready?" the witch asked, looking over her shoulder to the other women.

"As ready as we can be!" Gwen called back.

Merlyne pulled the reigns and the horse started walking, the others following her.

They four went on their way through the forest to the border with Essetir.

"Did you say Arthur would join us?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, but he still had to have a word with his father." Merlyne answered.

"Uther will never agree, he's as stubborn as a rock!" the lady shook her head in frustration.

"Who said anything about me not being stubborn?"

The four women turned their heads around, finding Arthur riding on his brown horse in his armour and his cape a darker shade of red than the Camelot reds.

The young witch looked at Morgana. "What did I tell you?"

Morgana shook her head.

The Prince caught up with them, riding beside Merlyne over the sandy path.

Hunith smiled and leaned towards Gwen. "Don't you think they might make a great pair?"

"I wouldn't know, but from what I've seen, I do conclude they might just be." said the dark skinned maidservant.

"Merlyne was always such an intelligent child, beautiful too. The people from the village thought she was a real life elven child, with her black hair and bright blue eyes." the elder told with a soft smile. "She looks a lot like myself, but it's her father's character she has got."

"What was her father like?" Gwen asked, she was extremely curious.

"He was a passionate man, always having the best for the people around him and caring the less about himself. He was once loved, but when his talents were forbidden, he got hated and had to flee this beautiful land. He never really wanted to leave, as it had brought him so much joy: me, our son, our daughter, it was all we wished for." Hunith replied, she was talking passionately of her past love.

The maid was confused. "Wait… so Merlyne has a brother?"

"You won't meet him, he left long before Merlyne went to Camelot and hasn't returned since. I know he's well from his letters he writes, but he too has the forbidden talents." the elder whispered.

"You mean… the magic?" Gwen asked in her whisper.

Hunith nodded, her facial expression gone sad.

* * *

It took the five of them only two days to get in Essetir, arriving just when Kanen had started raiding the village once again.

All the villagers were scared, women standing in front of their children to protect them as the vicious men searched everywhere for bags of grain.

Merlyne placed a hand before her mouth, she couldn't quite watch as the people she'd grown up with were threatened by a group who clearly didn't want to play fair at all.

"Put on your hood and follow me." Arthur said as he got off the horse, placing the hood over his head so his face was in the shadows of the dark red fabric.

The witch followed her fellow magician without hesitation as the others stayed behind with the horses.

The moment the two stepped into the village, all heads turned their way.

A man with brown hair and a scarred face, who had to be this leader called Kanen, narrowed his brown eyes.

"Leave this village now, and no harm will fall on you." Arthur spoke, his voice far lower than it normally was. His tone was regal, accentuating his authority as a Crown Prince.

Many of the vicious men Kanen brought cowered under the deep voice.

Yet Kanen scoffed believing it to be bluf. "And what would you do? You don't look like you can even hold a sword!"

Merlyne could only imagine the look on the royal warlock's face, either anger or a raised eyebrow.

Arthur took a step forward, the sudden movement revealing pieces of his armour and his sword.

The villagers held their breaths, hoping this would go well.

The raid leader pulled his sword out, only four seconds before the warlock Prince did the same thing.

The two circled around one another for a while until they started their fight, Arthur careful the cap wouldn't fall off.

Kanen had a far more vicious and dirty fighting style than any man the Prince had fought before, so it took Arthur quite some strenght to match him properly and held it up afterwards.

When both had their swords locked onto each other, trying to push each other, Arthur's magic began to flare on surface. His eyes began to glow the silver colour of the moon in the shadows underneath his hood.

The magic flare gave him strenght and pushed the older man away, back to his group.

Kanen was blazing with anger. "This is not over yet!" He ran back and jumped on one of the horses to run back into the forest, his men coming all after him.

Arthur removed his hood slowly, receiving glances from the villagers.

Suddenly, he was pulled back by Merlyne into a wooden house.

Hunith was already busy preparing food with Gwen, chatting loudly.

"What did you do?" Morgana asked.

"Uh… I think I may have used my magic to increase my strenght." the royal warlock admitted.

The lady of Camelot just shook her head.

Merlyne put her hair back in it's usual style. "I'm going out for a while, catching up with a friend near the river. You could join me if you want."

"Just go with your friend, you haven't seen the person in quite a while. I'm giving you two privacy." Arthur sad.

The witch smiled and left the house, going down to the river where a boy with brown hair was working on the field. "Hey Will!"

The boy looked up, his expression filled of shock. "Merlyne? When did you get back?!"

"Only a short 10 minutes ago." Merlyne leaned over the wooden fence.

"Did you get kicked out by that ass of a Prince?" the boy, Will, asked.

The witch just shook her head. "Nope, and he's not actually that much of an ass."

"Of course he is, all royals are asses." Will huffed.

'If you only knew, how he was and what he truly is.' Merlyne sighed. "Enough about Arthur, how have you been?"

"So you call him Arthur now?" the boy's eyes narrowed.

"So what?" the witch asked. "What do you care William?"

"You just left us, where we were going to be married." William spat.

"I had to leave, everyone around here got suspicious of me! I may still have to hide, but at least I can control it now." Merlyne said, she couldn't believe how her friend had changed in the short period she'd been gone. "And I'm not going to marry you just because you're the only boy in this village that can put up with me. I still want my own life."

The brown eyes fell on the cape and the shining armour underneath. "Of course, you're a lady now, aren't you?"

"These are gifts from Arthur and Lady Morgana, and I wear them with pride." with that said, the blue eyed witch went back to her house, where the cooking had started.

Hunith looked at her daughter with a sympathic smile. "I take it went badly?"

"He cannot see why I left this place." Merlyne told, shaking her head in sadness. "I cannot be a farmer, even if I wished. This is not my destiny."

"You were always a special child." the mother embraced her daughter. "Do what feels right."

* * *

The next days before Kanen would be back were practically a haze.

Arthur convinced the villagers to fight with him and started training them from the ground up.

The convincing hadn't taken long since the Prince's display of swordfight had impressed the majority.

Only Merlyne's former friend dismissed the idea of fighting as they were merely villagers who had been left alone to fetch for themselves by their King, no royal would ever help without expecting things back.

It hadn't matter to the villagers who were already convinced fighting was the best option now, they would stand with Arthur. Merlyne had to convince the rest with her well picked argumentation.

Training the villagers had gone well and the Prince was convinced they would be able to stand Kanen's attack.

So when Kanen arrived, Merlyne stood in the middle of the path with the blue cloak around her but her hood off.

"Let us pass through, girl." Kanen spat.

"As you wish." the witch firmly said, and the cloak dropped onto the sand to reveal the metal armour complete with leather wristbands carrying the Pendragon seal. She pulled out her sword, holding it firm. "Come and fight me."

Two big blokes came forward with their dangerous weapons, clearly underestimating a young girl in armour.

Merlyne sliced their arms off in a rapid speed that matched the speed of light.

The raiders backed down slightly as the witch took a few slow steps forward. "Don't underestimate an enemy you don't know, they can be full of surprises." she smiled her wicked smile.

"ATTACK!" Kanen yelled, gallopping with his horse past Merlyne.

That was when the other villagers came out of their hiding places, fighting off their attackers as they were taught to.

The witch got backed against a barn wall by one of the more stronger and muscled soldiers as he had much more stamina and strenght than she had. Her eyes glowed it's golden colour of magic and the man burnt his hand holding his blade.

Morgana and Arthur spun around the field together, badassly knocking the raiders out.

"You trained your maid very well, care to take care of mine too?" the Lady of Camelot asked.

"I think you better can ask Lancelot." the warlock Prince replied as he knocked out another raider.

"I'll sure do!" came the reply.

Everyone was so busy fighting, no one noticing the grey bearded man with a strange staff standing at the edge of the forest, watching with his ancient eyes how the fight escaladed.

That was no one but Will who did see the guy from his safe place in an abandoned barn.

The grey man lifted his staff as he spoke an ancient enchantment before bringing it down to the ground.

The spell caused quite a big tornado to race over the sandy fields. Somehow, the tornado knew it's friends and enemies, sucking up the raiders and throwing them down somewhere else but being nothing but a small breeze to the villagers and Camelotians.

Arthur turned his head, finding his mentor Anhora standing there at the edge. A smile creeped up his face.

Anhora was looking aprovingly at the young warlock Prince, motioning him to come to him.

The royal did so, unbeknownst to the villagers who were amazed by the whirlwind throwing the raiders around.

The ancient warlock held out a closed fist, a silver chain emerging from between his fingers.

Arthur held his right palm open as his mentor placed the chain in his hand.

The chain held a charm, a unicorn carved in glass.

"Thank you, for your confidence."

"You have earned it with your years, you shall be the wisest King to have ruled over Camelot with the Lady Emrys beside you. Together, you shall be invincible."

"Never say never, huh?"

* * *

After all the raiders ran away screaming like little girls, the Camelotian delegation went back to their own homes just that evening as the villagers threw a party to their victory.

Arthur promised to visit once he was King of Camelot, and he did so on his honour.

"That was quite the adventure, wasn't it?" Morgana asked, an amused smile on her red lips.

"You can speak of one, yes." Arthur agreed.

"Seriously, I never saw a whirlwind tornado behave like the one today." Gwen brought up.

"Don't look at us! We didn't do anything." Merlyne said.

The warlock Prince rolled with his eyes. "I'll tell you the full story about Anhora later, once we've got private time in Camelot. Whenever that is, cause I have a bitter feeling that my father will keep my busy for a while."

"That's your own fault." his sister said.

"Oh, shut it Morgana!"

* * *

 _Arthur's unicorn charm pendant: pin/573434965037733579/_

* * *

 **END OF SEASON 1!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **Sorry for my lateness, but I had no inspiration when I started this chapter right after chapter 8. Weeks flew by and I suddenly had the idea for this! I hope it satisfied you, and if not, please tell me whatever I can improve.**

 **Constructive critics are welcome!  
**

 **Next up: _The Curse of Cornelis Sigan_**

 **Some tips on how to get on with Gwen/Lancelot now? Thank you all!**

 **Please, review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


	10. AN

Dear readers,

Unfortunately, I must inform you all that I recently lost all my documents in which I was writing my stories, including this one.

It will take a long while for me to update again.

I am very sorry for this situation, and I'll try to have more copies of all my documents next time so I won't have to re-write everything.

I hope you all will understand the load of delay, and I hope chapter ten can be published somewhere in February.

With love,

Artemis Hunter 441


	11. Chapter 10

**_I know this chapter is a bit of a shitty one, but I had barely any inspiration. After all, I hope it still satisfies you._**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Curse of Cornelis Sigan_

* * *

Merlyne was spending the day with Gwen for as long as Arthur was out on a hunt with his knights, servants not allowed to go with them.

The maidservants were sitting in the grass field where the knights usually trained.

"You think the hunt will take long?" the dark skinned maid asked while she was looking up to the bright sky.

"I don't know. It's just whatever Arthur's mood was this morning and whatever duties he has to attend." the witch replied. She was reading a book Gaius had given her on their family history, a history which went back to the beginning of druidic practice in the land of Albion.

"You're always reading, can't you take a break?" Gwen asked.

Merlyne turned her head, unamused. "Some people make use of their brains. I advise you to do the same sometimes."

"Sorry girl, I don't really like reading. Not my thing."

Just that moment, a beautiful brown and red sparrow flew low, dropping a sealed letter on Merlyne's lap.

"Huh? Airmail?" the young witch raised her eyebrow.

It turned out to be from her uncle Gaius, asking her to meet him at the entrance of the catacombs underneath the castle. "It seems my uncle needs me this time. I see you later!" and as quick as she could, she stood up and ran in the direction of the catacombs, where Gaius was waiting.

"Didn't that bird fly faster? I was almost arrested!" the physician grumbled.

"What is so important you need me here?" Merlyne asked.

Gaius waved her over as he entered the catacombs, so she followed him. "Uther has decided to check all of the graves, against the librarians advice. One of those graves is cursed, in particular, it is the grave of a rather greedy sorcerer named Cornelis Sigan, he was Court Sorcerer under King Ambrosias, Uther's great-grandfather."

"I don't know anything about curses, uncle."

"And that's why I'm going to teach you what I know."

Both Dragonborns went into the underground maze of catacombs holding torches.

Soldiers had already been inside, several iron fences were opened and the graves possessing nothing but the stone tomb with the body.

"Uncle, what can you tell about this Cornelis Sigan?" the young witch asked.

The court physician grunted. "He was the first man alive who could turn the tides, change day into night and back again. and even helped build Camelot itself. His life's mission was to defeat death and he swore to one day return from the grave. Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed. Before his death, Sigan cursed Camelot, saying that he would one day return and raze the city to the ground. It was said that he didn't want his wealth and power to die with him and that up until his execution he worked on a way to cheat death."

Merlyne shuddered. "Gosh, that is just creepy."

"As if I don't know that!"

The two sorcerers ended up in a hallway still unraided, the wall they faced rather strange as if magic was forming the illusion.

"Uhm… is that wall real or just an illusion?" the female Dragonborn asked.

"Definitely an illusion." Gaius mumbled, his eyes flashing golden for a little while.

The old man's magic caused the wall to fade and reveal a tunnel underneath. "That's the entrance. Watch my back, I don't think such a sorcerer would just let his stuff be taken."

* * *

And just like the physician's prediction, they were attacked by poisonous bugs.

Merlyne grabbed the torch from Gaius and waved with the torch. " _Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!_ "

A wide spread wave of fire went through the hallway, burning down all the magical poison induced bugs that were coming to them.

Gaius blinked. "Well, thank you for that I suppose. It seems you reflexes are in working order."

The witch huffed. "I'm not saying anything to that."

The dark hallway resulted into quite a large tomb where jewels and valuable minerals lay, spread on the ground.

A strange heart-shaped crystal was laid in the stone tomb where the body lay.

The dark haired witch stepped a little bit closer. She felt the magic radiating from that crystal. "No one should touch that thing, it's cursed."

Gaius let his eyes roam over the cursed heart-shaped crystal. "I always asked myself how that guy wanted to achieve immortality, looks like he found a way."

"Can we destroy it?" Merlyne asked, turning her head to her uncle.

The elder male raised an eyebrow. "I will have to do some research, but I'm sure it's not impossible."

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

The fact that Sir Bedevere had found a manservant wasn't really a problem, it was just the fact that this dark haired male gave the warlock prince cold shivers.

This male, Cedric, had 'saved' one of his Knights from a poisonous arrow.

It had actually been Arthur, but he'd used magic to do it, so he had shut his mouth about it and let Cedric take the credit for it.

So the moment he handed the reins of his horse to one of the stable boys, he went straight to the physician's quarters.

When he opened the wooden door, both Gaius and Merlyne were bowing over a thick book.

The two turned their heads violently when he entered.

"Already back, Sire?" the elder male asked.

"I cannot stand the manservant of one of my Knights, that guy gives me the creeps! It's just something about his aura…" the Prince told.

"Well… we also have some disturbing news." the physician said.

Arthur's head snapped up. "What is it?"

"Your father is cleaning out several old tombs… and in one of those tombs lays a sorcerer who found a way to make himself immortal." Merlyne answered, leaning against the wooden desk, she was clearly concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

And as Arthur already expected, the heart-shaped crystal was gone from the grave the next morning. But nothing indicated there had been a forced entry from the outside.

"I have the feeling that something powerful is playing this game." Gaius said, leaned over the thick book containing magical spells.

"Just keep searching for something that might help, I'll be on the watch for any suspicious activity around the city with Leon and Lancelot."

* * *

The search through the city didn't bring in any new clue about who had stolen the cursed crystal. The Prince thought it possible for the new possessor of the crystal to be cursed with Cornelis Sigan's soul now inside his body. It would mean that a far more powerful sorcerer was now walking on the grounds of Camelot.

It was hoping his father didn't find out before he'd start executing innocents.

"Have you and Gaius found anything?"

Merlyne looked up from something she was investigating, it looked like some sort of plant. "We did find a spell that would confine the soul back into the stone if we found that one."

"It should be sufficient. I'll send out Lance and Leon to search through servant quarters as I search through those of the Knights. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." the witch smirked and looked back at the herb to investigate.

* * *

Up till now, his search had been very uneventful.

All Knights were currently out with their maids or manservants to the town, they did deserve a day of rest.

Arthur entered the quarters of Sir Bedevere when he felt an air of magic touching the magic in his own veins. He shuddered at the cold, his magic warning him for the danger the rooms might contain.

"Well, seems it might just be around here." the prince murmured, entering the room further.

At first sight, the room looked normal.

The young warlock closed his eyes, murmured a very ancient spell and opened them again. His blue eyes had changed into the moonlight white colour.

His sight was now enchanted, making it far more easy to detect magical objects. In the corner of his right eye, he could see something from underneath the poster bed.

With his eyes still lighting up in the moonlight white colour, Arthur knelt down on the floor and looked underneath the bed. He found a small wooden chest, not looking like it was something special.

The warlock shoved the chest towards him and opened the lit.

And as he already thought, the heart-shaped stone lay there. But it was not glowing anymore, it only radiated the air of having been possessed previously.

"At least I found it."

* * *

The night in Camelot fell, but people were still on the streets chatting up with family members before heading home after a long day of work.

Such a night was the only possibility for the staff in the citadel to converse with their families in town as they slept in the citadel itself.

"Have a safe trip back, little sister." Elyan said as he embraced Gwen.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Gwen said with a smile before she left the forge to go back to the citadel. She greeted many who she saw on her way back, people she knew since childhood and who had cared for her after her mom died.

When the maid almost reached the castle, she heard a male voice speaking in a language that was never truly spoken anymore. She pressed her back against the stone and looked just around the corner to find the man who was Sir Bedevere's new manservant, the knight himself lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. She pressed her hand against her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

 _"Ic cume eft to Camelot. Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh!"_

The gargoyles on the roof came to life, as vicious monsters.

People on the streets screamed when they saw the stone creatures coming to life as killing machines.

The dark skinned girl kept herself hidden in the shadows, hand covering her mouth and trying to keep herself from panicking.

"Stop it!" a feminine voice called out.

Gwen's eyes went wide as she saw the person the voice belonged to: Merlyne.

The man, now cloaked in raven's feathers, stretched out his hand, waving a gargoyle.

Merlyne did not cower, instead, she stood tall and proud. "Astrice!"

The maidservant couldn't believe what she'd just had witnessed… Merlyne? A witch?

"Who would've believed it? _You_ , a sorcerer, and a powerful one."

"I won't let you destroy Camelot." there was no fear in those blue eyes.

The male dressed in black laughed, coldly so. "And you're going to stop me? This place does not deserve you, they treat you like a slave! It's what they've always done, casting aside those without a moment's thought."

"This is how it has to be." Merlyne's voice was sad, and her eyes closed for a moment so she was catching his breath. She was brave to do this.

"Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are." The voice was vicious, without mercy, without emotion. There was only hatred. "It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet."

"I don't want that." The blue eyed maidservant looked straight at the evil sorcerer.

The evil man snorted. "You'd rather be a servant?"

"Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one. "

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." Blue smoke producing a thick mist left the body of the man, swirling through the air to reach Merlyne.

Merlyne held up a blue heart-shaped stone, her eyes turning golden as she too spoke the ancient language. _"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!"_

'Merlyne is a sorceress? But she was always so nice!'

Both Gaius and Arthur came running out of the building.

"Merlyne!" the prince called out, stopping in his tracks as the black haired witch slowly walked out of the thick mist.

She held up the jewel. "It's over."

The blonde let out a deep breath, one of deep relief.

The court physician smiled. "Well done, my girl."

Gwen turned her face away. Both the prince and physician knew of Merlyne's magic, but none of them had reported her to Uther? Were they under a spell or something?

"Let's get out of here, I'll just order some knights over to remove the bodies from the main square."

"A very good idea, if you'd ask me."

"Looks like I will need my armour tomorrow, I _hate it_ when I lose men."

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!**_

 _ **Next up: Beauty and the Beast (just with another title and the full thing at once, no part 1 & 2 like in the series)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_In this chap, most is taken from the original script, yet I transformed it to my own version. I hope you enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: A Stinky Stanky Troll Of A Stepmother Problem_

* * *

Gaius and Merlyne walked through the Lower Town, Merlyne laden with pots.

The court physician growled lowly. "Keep up, Merlyne. We've got a busy day ahead."

"It's a busy day every day! You and Arthur, you work me to the bone." Merlyne complained.

"Do stop moaning. At least the work's interesting."

Merlyne shook her head with a sigh. "Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens."

Suddenly, somebody grabbed the young woman's arm.

"Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?" the man said.

Merlyne blinked. "I…"

A seal was pressed into the witch's hand. "We have urgent business with the King."

The physician looked rather irritated. "I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels."

That was until he saw the seal. His eyes went wide at the sight of it. "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me." The man said, he pointed at the hooded woman.

The woman pulled her hood back, revealing a woman's face which estimated her around 40 years of age, her brown hair still not greying. "It belongs to me."

Gaius bowed. "My Lady."

Merlyne was staring, transfixed. She feels something is wrong about the woman, something terribly wrong, but she couldn't voice it as she couldn't place it.

The maid has no choice but to bow for the lady.

Gaius and Merlyne are walking down a corridor, Gaius seemed lost in thought.

"There's something about that woman… I just don't get it." The girl said before she looked at her uncle, who she saw was lost in his own mind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called for her. "Merlyne! Job for you."

The dark haired witch shook her head. "Work, work, work."

* * *

The Pendragons sat with the Lady at dinner, Uther at the head with both women on his left and Arthur on his right.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you." Catrina gently said.

"It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember." the King's eyes were glimming.

The woman smiled. "My father often spoke of you, My Lord."

"And I will remember him always."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him." Arthur regretfully said, speaking with a sad voice.

Catrina cast her eyes to the table. "I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more."

"Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you."

The woman shook her head. "I only wish that were true.

"It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child." the elder Pendragon male told.

"Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord."

"Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now."

The prince's stomach turned, a look of appalling on his face whether Morgana smiled.

The secret warlock stood up. "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me father, my lady."

"Of course." Lady Catrina said.

The King nodded. "Arthur."

"I should retire myself." the black haired lady of Camelot said.

Together, the Pendragon siblings left, one with a look of joy where the other was going green if he could.

* * *

In the physician's quarters, Gaius was making a potion while Merlyne was sitting on a chair, polishing Arthur's armour."

"There's something really different about the Lady Catrina." she said

Gaius tuned his head to his niece. "Oh?"

The Dragonborn girl looked up. "Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but she was really nice, even after all she's been through."

"Yes. She always was very gracious."

Merlyne frowned. "You've met her before?"

Gaius shook her head. "Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you."

The young witch sighed. "Does it ever end?"

The physician held out a tonic. "Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments."

Blue eyes stared at the small bottle. "What is it?"

"She'll know what it is."

* * *

Outside, Merlyne knocked on door and entered the quarters, seeing Lady Catrina wiping some fruit from her face.

"Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it's, er, it's perfectly rotten." she said with a strange voice.

The young witch was startled. "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude."

The Lady waved it off. "That's, er, that's quite alright. At least I wasn't undressing."

Merlyne sighed. "Er, the court physician asked me to give you this."

The servant looked at the small bottle with a strange look. "What is it?"

"Er, Gaius prepared it for you."

The woman stood up. "I am terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine."

Now the witch was truly inarticulate. "Oh. Oh. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health."

* * *

The bottle was placed on the wooden table.

"She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it." Merlyne told.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

The witch shrugged with her shoulders. "If you say so."

The Dragonborn male looked at his niece with knowledgeable eyes. "When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"She walks as well as you or I."

"So I noticed."

Now it was the maid's turn to raise her eyebrows. "So...the tonic was some kind of test?"

"Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

* * *

The witch had made this bad plan to go to the tunnels underneath the castle in where the _Afranc_ had lived for several days before it was destroyed.

She told her findings to her uncle.

"What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

"And Jonas? Is he a troll too?" Merlyne asked with concern.

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is."

The young Dragonborn thought for a moment. "It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much , what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power."

"Uther's wealth and power."

* * *

After his talk to Uther, Gaius returned "It's no good, Merlin. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk." Merlyne scoffed.

Her uncle gave her a look. "But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form."

"So, what do we do?" the young witch asked.

The older male sat down on a chair. "We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is."

At that, sparkling blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Using magic?"

"It's the only way to reveal her true form." the physician replied.

Merlyne shook her head. "But she never leaves his side."

"I know."

Pale skin became even more pale. "You want me to use magic in front of the King?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, Merlin, I do."

The young girl was shaking violently on her feet. "I-I'd never get away with it."

A sign escaped from the physician. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

"Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic."

"Then we have work to do."

* * *

Everyone was assembled in the throne room before Uther entered with Catrina on his arm.

The King held up his hand. "Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning..."

Merlyne closed her eyes and whispered the spell. _"_ _Hierste þæt íecen sóna."_

"...and a new queen for all here in Camelot."

Merlyne repeated the spell again, but it just didn't work.

"I could not hope to have made a better match."

 _"Hierste þæt íecen sóna."_

"I hope you will all share in our joy."

When the applause broke out, the young witch sighed, there was nothing she could do anymore, her magic wasn't powerful enough.

* * *

Going down to the dungeons alone was a very bad idea, exclusively when it's a troll's nest.

Then the troll came out of hiding, revealing her true form. "You won't find anything in there. You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me."

The Troll magically collapsed tunnel entrance, trapping Merlyne inside.

The witch tried to remember spells she could use, she had to run and prevent the marriage. Telling Arthur wouldn't change a thing, their relationship was already strained, this adding in the mix wouldn't really help.

It took a while, possibly the whole night, but the Dragonborn girl remembered something.

 _"Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!"_

And it worked, the rocks fell away.

The only thing left is Jonas, the troll's faithful servant.

 _"Ic þé wiþdríf!"_

The sun is already up, and bells are chiming.

She was too late, too late to prevent everything from happening.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I am so sorry I couldn't prevent you from gaining a troll for a stepmother."

* * *

Merlyne just went back to her duties, eyes wet and puffy. She still feels guilty for Arthur, as he is now a troll's victim.

Then, the prince hurried in. "You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you."

The witch turned around violently. "What?"

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal." he explained.

The Dragonborn shook her head. "But I didn't."

"You haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now."

"Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up." the maid argued. "I'm telling the truth. I saw her."

"I already had the feeling something was wrong." the warlock prince voiced.

"We can stop her."

Just that moment, guards began knocking on the door.

"You need to leave, Merlyne."

"Sire!" a guard called.

"Go. Go!"

Merlyne threw down all she was holding before exiting through the back just in time before the guards enter the room.

* * *

"I fear she may have slipped through our net."

"You're very quick to give up the chase." Catrina arrogantly spit, looking displeased at her stepson.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone."

"How can you be so certain?" Uther asked with a frown.

Arthur sighed. _'I don't believe what I am about to say.'_

"Well, despite appearances, Merlyne isn't stupid. She must've got wind that we were looking for him and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process."

"It appears so."

Catrina turned to her husband. "I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you."

"When I led the army, they did." the King told.

"We don't even know if she's still in Camelot. She could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?"

The warlock prince looked very uncomfortable. "No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better..."

The King rose from his throne. "I've had enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the girl found."

'This is no use.' the Prince thought. "Sire. My Lady." and with a bow, he leaves the throne room.

* * *

Guards returned to Camelot and Gwen ran up to Gaius in the street.

"They found Merlyne's trail. They say she's heading for the northern borders."

"I'm sure she'll outrun them." the physician mumbled.

The dark skinned maid was a bomb of worry. "What if she can't? Uther won't show her any mercy."

"Try not to worry, Gwen."

* * *

"That was comfortable." Merlyne sarcastically said as she emerged from a barrel half full with grain.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid. They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long." the Dragonborn male told.

"Then I'd better get busy."

"And Merlyne, be careful. The guards are still searching for you."

* * *

The crown prince knew it when he entered the throne room that something was wrong. There was this air… he couldn't describe it properly. It was stinky too…

"There's something important that I...we wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them."

Arthur passively raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow." he could feel where this was going already, he just played dumb.

"That is what they would have us believe."

The warlock shook his head. "It's what I see every day."

The King just bluntly broke the news. "We're introducing a new tax."

"The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides."

This was unbelievable, this was against everything a King should be about. "You can't! The majority are barely able to get by as it is."

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged."

Arthur shook his head. "We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before."

The new queen looked directly at her stepson. "Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?"

The necklace, the one Catrina gave to Uther upon their wedding night, glowed in its centre. The glow had a red colour, the colour of troll magic.

"Yes, I have. You are to begin the collections at once."

The crown prince was utterly furious, his magic threatening to appear if he fell to far into his rage. "If you want to strip all the people off of their possessions, go into that lane! Just be notified I won't agree with this. This is not how a proper King of Camelot would act, and you know that!" and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Arthur decided to take a walk through the village, trying to calm down his hatred for the troll that was his stepmother. He knew Gaius had tried to talk to him and Merlyne had tried to use magic to stop the announcement from happening. Nothing had worked, and he had to find the true antidote to troll magic before troll Catrina decided to kill his father off and take the throne for herself.

When he turns around the corner, he finds guards wrestling with a man.

His rage re-ignited. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"He's refusing to pay the King's tax." the guard replied.

The old man was shaking. "You… you ask for too much, I've given all I can!"

The royal warlock stared straight into the eyes of one guard, intimidating him. "Can't you see what Catrina is doing to us all? Can't you see she's destroying everything we have? Her influence over my father is becoming too much. Think about that, instead of stripping bare the poor! You are to protect the citizens of Camelot, not harm them!"

Both guards were taken aback, they'd never seen their prince so furious.

Arthur turned to the villagers. "To you, I promise upon my life that I will and shall always put the needs of the people before my own."

The people smile and bow, mumbling words of gratefulness.

* * *

As Arthur walked into the physician's quarters, he found Merlyne sleeping in a chair with a blanked draped over her. He jumped back at her appearance and let out a surprised yell.

It was loud enough for Merlyne to wake up, but in the haste of standing up, she lost her balance and fell very disgracefully to the wooden floor.

"By the gods, Merlyne!" the Prince said, his teeth clenched.

"Sorry, but I had nowhere else to go."

"One question… why are you here?"

The dark haired witch gave him one of her trademark smiles. "Gaius and I have found a way to break the troll spell."

Sea blue eyes went wide and began to sparkle.

* * *

"So… your great plan is to kill me?"

Merlyne didn't look very sure herself while she explained the idea to him. "No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death.

Arthur looked sceptical. "Oh, only to the brink."

The young witch sighed. "We haven't got a choice."

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius stated.

"It only works if he actually cares. And at the moment, I am not so sure if he does." the warlock scoffed.

The court physician didn't look convinced. "Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!"

Merlyne looked away, avoiding the Prince's penetrating gaze. "Er...I didn't think it was important."

The elder warlock rolled with his eyes. "The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead."

"And the antidote reverses the effects?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes. If it's administered in time."

Arthur looked sceptic. "If it isn't?"

"You will be dead."

And blue eyes flashed silver, various emotions working the magic. "You just said it wasn't important!"

The maidservant was startled. "Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important."

"Merlyne will have the antidote. Once you have administered the potion, she'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Two pairs of blue eyes locked together. "Don't be late."

"Am I ever?"

The court physician looked at Arthur, concern for his welfare written all across his facial expression. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"It's the only way to save Camelot."

* * *

Arthur stood before his father and Catrina. He could read the magical daze in his father's eyes, the radiation coming from the blood red pendant around his neck. It was powerful, but it certainly was breakable."

The King's face radiated disappointment. "I gave you a direct order."

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax." the crown prince simply said.

The troll scoffed. "Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?"

The young warlock directed himself straight to the troll that was his mother-in-law. "We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands."

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?" it sounded like it was the most reasonable logic in the entire world.

It made Arthur hopelessly angry. "They'll starve!"

"Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?" the question was spoken softly.

Ice cold were the eyes of the King, showing nothing but empty darkness, affected by the dark magic. "Because we rule the people, not the other way around."

"I think you're wrong." again, his voice was soft but clear through the throne room.

It penetrated all the ears of those inside, which was greeted by audible gasping.

Uther whipped his head around. "I beg your pardon?"

Calm yet warm eyes, the blue intertwined with bright white, were looking in the icy blue eyes of his father. "I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours."

The troll grew even more angry. "You allow him to address you in this manner?"

A sign came from the king as the blood red pendant glowed it's blood red colour. "No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand."

"I will not."

"Get out of my sight."

"I will not." the young warlock repeated as he took a step forward. His eyes flashed moonlight white for a second, a flash that couldn't be seen from either Uther's or Catrina's perspectives in the room. Only Gaius could see it.

The new Queen began to feel dizzy and lay her head in her palm.

The King of Camelot stepped down the stairs. "Who are you to defy me?"

Arthur gave a cryptic answer. "I am who I was born to become."

Suddenly, Catrina fell from her wooden throne and rolled down the two steps.

Morgana rose from her seat. "What's happening? Somebody help her!"

Both Arthur's and Uther's eyes directed to the woman on the ground, green patches of skin beginning to appear.

It is only when tears begin to appear along her waist that everybody in the entire room knew what was happening. People stepped back in fear.

Arthur regained his regal posture. "She's a troll."

A loud gasp comes from the green monster in the white dress.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" the King yelled, taking a step closer to his own son. They were now standing toe to toe.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!"

Morgana blinked and gasped behind her hand before she spoke. "I don't believe it."

The stinking beast fled to the door, ripped it open end exited with a low snarl.

All attention drew back to the bitching royals.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!" the ruler of Camelot roared.

"She's a troll! A giant...grey..."

"Don't forget 'stinking'." Morgana added.

The young warlock gave his half-sister a thankful look. "Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

During Uther's roar of fury, the crown prince of Camelot slipped the potion into himself. And as Gaius promised, he began to feel the effects immediately and fell to the ground, the now empty vail slipped into his sleeve.

The court physician rushed over immediately, checking the pulse on the neck. Then he turned to the King, whose face was expressing both shock and horror at once. "He's dead."

By hearing the news, Uther turned utterly sad and fell to his knees on the side of his son's body. Tears streamed down his face. "My boy. My son. My son."

At his words, the gem in the pendant glowed heavily, until it shattered in pieces.

Catrina's sidekick Jonas was still present in the room. He came to the broken King's side. "Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now."

The King couldn't stop crying. "I killed him. I killed my only son!"

Jonas was horrified. "No, no, no, no. Ugh! How was it again… _Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú..._ "

And now, Uther turned around. "Trickery with magic… I should have known!"

The servant's eyes went wide.

"Guards, seize him! And find that… thing!"

Merlyne slipped through the main doors with a see-through vail in her hand. She knelt by the prince's side and administered two drops of the antidote.

As of immediately, Arthur's body began functioning like a living person's. He jumped up to see the troll lady being carried in.

"Your magic really worked well, but I am glad my son could see through your lies of treachery." Uther said.

The troll's empty eyes looked over at the prince with a low growl. "I should've killed you when I had the chance! This Kingdom would've been mine!" and she chanted a spell that knocked everybody in the room out, except for the 4 magicians.

"Trolls don't belong in Camelot." the prince said.

"Neither do warlocks and witches, and here you are." the troll lady said.

The Pendragon heir shook his head. "I do not use my powers to gain wealth or trying to kill off people for the sake of revenge."

"You shall be exposed, Arthur Pendragon, and no land shall be safe for you to live."

Summoning a sword with his magic, the young warlock ran through the reptile-tailed servant.

"No revenge, you said."

"You behold too much power to be kept alive, you are a threat to my people and their safety. It is only their welfare I care for."

"They won't be nice once they know what you are." the troll said.

Arthur scoffed. "As if I do not know any of that." And the sword ran straight through the troll's chest, through the heart that kept her blood running.

Merlyne stepped closer. "Is it over?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, it is over. No more troll problems."

"Stinky stanky problems." Morgana added, looking with disgust at the troll body now lying on the floor.

The witch laughed. "Oh! Don't forget to add 'stepmother', after all, she was!"

Gaius glared at the three teenagers in front of him. "Shut up already and help this dear old physician to get rid of the bodies!"

"Yessir!" the three mocked.

* * *

That evening, after the thorough cleaning of the throne room, the two Pendragon males met for dinner in the King's quarters.

Uther looked at his son and placed his fork down before he spoke. "I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"You mean, your heart. How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?" Arthur asked, meaning it to be a joke.

"Obviously I was under its spell."

It made the prince snigger.

"I did many things that I...regret." the King closed his eyes at the last word.

The secret warlock laughed. "Father, I really don't want to know the details."

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!**_

 _ **Next up: The Witchfinder  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_In this chap, I blended a few episodes together to get this one done. It was some planning work... but I made it.  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: The Witchfinder  
_

* * *

 _"You're a sorcerer!" roared the recognizable voice of Uther Pendragon._

 _Before him stood Arthur, dressed in the robes that made him recognizable as the High Priest of the Old Religion. His hands were cuffed in iron, which made him helpless and at his father's mercy. Yet, his facial expression was very calm._

 _Morgana was shaking, she long knew of Arthur's magic and he knew of hers, but they'd both been so careful!_

 _"What have I done to deserve this? My son, my heir, spoiled by the curse of magic and evil trapped in his soul." it sounded mournful. "Why would you choose such an evil force?"_

 _"It is nothing to choose, I was born with it." Morgana knew it was the truth._

 _"I never should have trusted Nimue and her evil ways, she did not only take the life of my wife but also gave me an abomination to raise." And then, Uther's eyes glazed over, turning as cold as stone and as fury as thunder. "Burn him!"_

 _And it ended with Arthur burning on rotten wood, his screams piercing her ears._

* * *

Morgana woke up, sweating all over. She closed her eyes to regain a steady breath. The nightmare… it held the same ending as all those others: Arthur burning to death in the country yard with everyone in Camelot watching with utter horror.

The dreams became too much for her to handle, Gaius's tonics didn't work and neither did any of Arthur's magic to induce sleep.

She couldn't lose Arthur to something like that, not to the law of no-magic.

Sleep didn't come that night as she was frightened of her nightmares.

* * *

"Something is horribly wrong with Morgana."

Arthur looked up from his breakfast and watched his working maidservant. "When did you talk to her?"

"This morning, she was outside looking at the sunset. The bags under her eyes are growing, she's not getting any better." the witch said.

The prince slowed his chewing. "Nothing's working for her, her visions won't leave her alone. Neither does she want to talk about them to me."

"Can't the druids do anything?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm not smuggling a druid into Camelot!"

Merlyne rolled with her eyes. "You can take her to their camps. Didn't she wish to visit her parents' graves?"

"Merl, you're brilliant!"

"Uh… thanks."

A kiss to her cheek was the only answer.

* * *

Uther raised an eyebrow at his son's request. "Why have you come to ask free time for Morgana?"

"Gaius's tonics are not working to help her sleep, and she does need some rest soon. And maybe some time away might help her."

"I'm glad you're such a responsible young man, but who is going to accompany her?" the King asked.

"I can miss a few of my knights, they'll protect her and her maidservant. And if possible, I wish to come along too."

"Well, you deserve some time off after so many incidents here at the citadel. You all do. Take along the knights you trust, I hope you'll have some rest."

"Thank you for your graciousness, father."

* * *

"Never thought your father would give us days off, but I'm not complaining!"

Arthur smiled while rolling his eyes. "He's not that cruel."

"I'm sorry that I have times when I wonder." it was clearly sarcasm, yet jokingly.

"I get what you mean." and the Prince climbed on his horse.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, we can go."

And the group left the castle on their horses.

* * *

The forest itself was very peaceful, as were the animals in it.

Arthur smiled at the peace, it was so different from all the heist back in the citadel… no duties for him to take care off, no father breathing in your neck, no laws which threatened to kill you if you practiced magic, it was so much better here.

"You look oddly happy, what's on your mind?" Merlyne asked. She'd clearly observed him for some time.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked together.

"I'm enjoying the peace for as long as it exists, it never lasts long in Camelot." the prince told, taking a deep breath.

"I can understand what you mean, none of us have it particularly easy when it comes to magic." the witch said.

"The peace of a forest is the closest I ever came to peaceful magic, until you appeared." the royal warlock confessed. "It's a nice change, to have a fellow magician as an ally and not as an enemy."

"Before you, I only had my brother who was like me. Our father was never around, couldn't be there for us with all those anti-magic laws…" the young woman was rather sad. "I know he never used Dark Arts, but he's a Dragonlord, rather powerful man who can control dragons and all that yadda yadda."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Rather powerful family you've got there."

"Yeah… we're unable to choose our families, but I am happy with mine." Merlyne said with a little smile.

"The only thing I wish is for my father to not be so bitter all the time." the royal grumbled.

"Is he such a sourpuss?" the witch asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it off."

"Uh… how much further is that camp we're traveling to?" Lancelot asked, stopping his horse to ride next to the prince and his maid.

"We're almost there, we're soon to pass the walls."

"I'll tell the others." the Knight said and went back to Leon and Morgana.

"We'll be let through the magic walls, will we."

Arthur nodded. "They'll recognize my magic and let us through. But the druids shall be warned too."

"At least it's a good defence system."

* * *

The druid elder, Argyn, welcomed the party. "Your majesty, it's an honour to receive you. What is it that we may do for you?"

"My sister has nightmares, magical tonics and my healing doesn't work for her. Your healers are more skilled, can they try to make them go away?"

Argyn smiled. "I'm sure they'll be delighted to do this for you."

* * *

Morgana was brought to the healer's tent while the others relaxed by the campfire with a cup of herbal brawn tea.

"I'm confident that our Main Healer will be able to find a solution." Argyn told.

"I'm aware of her abilities, but I'm asking myself if it'll be enough." Arthur said before sipping some of his tea.

"I understand your worries, I would've been in your state were it my own sister." the old man replied. Kind green eyes looked at the others in the group. "And who have you brought with you?"

"My two most loyal knights, Lancelot & Leon, and my maidservant Merlyne." the warlock prince introduced them.

The elder watched the black haired girl. "Aren't you the daughter of Balinor?"

The witch looked uncomfortable. "Uh… yes."

"He was here, some time ago. Left a message for his children, would they ever come across our camp." Argyn told.

Merlyne blinked. "A message?"

"He wrote it, I'll bring it to you." and the elder left for a while, returning with a piece of parchment. "Here."

The witch took it, and read it.

* * *

 _'To Gwaine and Merlyne, my only son and daughter, may you ever find this,_

 _I may never have been there for both of you, but I couldn't. It would endanger your mother and the two of you more than the danger you're already in. Good sorcerers have to live as nomads will they even survive Uther's policy. I hope his son will be a better ruler, may he bring magic back to the land of Albion. My children, I have to tell you that a heavy destiny lies upon your shoulders. Gwaine, if I die, the powers of being a Dragonlord shall pass on to you as you are my son. Merlyne, you are destined to be the Bringer of Light, yet I can't tell you what that is as you are the first female_ Dragonborn _in 10.000 years. Be careful, and know that I dearly love the both of you and your mother. With all deep wishes and respects, your father,_

 _Balinor the Dragonlord'_

* * *

The dark haired woman looked up. "When did he leave this place?"

Argyn shrugged. "About 3 weeks ago, I'm unsure."

Blue eyes looked down at the letter. "He thinks about us, that is all I need to know."

"Have you any information of your brother's whereabouts?" the green-eyed man asked. "He knew you were in Camelot, but it seems your brother has gone with the wind."

"It's Gwaine, he probably gambles a lot in dark pubs or something, neither do I know where he is at the moment." Merlyne told, returning the letter to the elder.

"It might be crucial for him to return soon, Mars and Neptune are soon aligned." Argyn told. "Some dark periods are nearing."

"Thank you, Argyn." Arthur said and nodded. "We'll be watching our backs."

"Stay awake through the times of alignment, I fear for our peaceful existences." the elder sighed, he suddenly looked so much older than he really was.

"If it comes that far, I shall protect you with what I have left." the royal warlock promised, taking the druid's hand.

"Don't promise what you might not make true."

* * *

Morgana woke up after having spent the night in the Healers' tent. It had been a peaceful night for her, no more nightmares of Arthur dying at their father's hand. She got ready for the day and left the tent with a smile on her porcelain face.

The healers were talking to her brother and Merlyne.

"Sire, your sister's a seer. We were unable to stop the nightmares completely, but they shall be less frequent from this moment on."

"Thank you Bolyfa." Arthur said with a nod before turning his head. "Morgana, I presume you are well at the moment?"

"Yes, brother, I am fine now." the Pendragon maiden answered.

"Then our business here is done. Thank you for you hospitality, Argyn."

* * *

As soon as they were back in Camelot, Arthur was taken to the throne room where his father was waiting for him.

"Father, what is going on?" the prince asked, a deep frown on his face.

"Various inhabitants of our land have reported magical activity, I have sent for the Witchfinder to take care of the situation." Uther replied.

The royal warlock's eyes went wide and his blood ran cold, like the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped far below zero. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." the King huffed.

"Thank you for informing me." Arthur stiffly said before walking out of the room.

Merlyne had been waiting outside. "What's going on?"

"We have a big problem, the Witchfinder is coming to town." the warlock replied. "Hide all your stuff that can make anyone think about magic, check all Gaius's pots and keep them all empty if they are not used for herbs, living plants and other materials physicians need."

"Who is the Witchfinder?" the maidservant asked as they practically ran through the hallways of the castle.

"An intimidating man named Aredian who can prove with the smallest evidence who is a magician and who not."

"That doesn't make it any clearer to me."

* * *

It was night when the Witchfinder showed up in the square with a large horse-drawn cage. Chains hang in the cage, looking like it came straight out of a horror book.

A guard of the gate approached him.

"I am expected."

Both Morgana and Gwen were watching the arrival of the witchfinder.

"Is that him?" the servant asked.

The Pendragon woman nodded.

The dark skinned maid's eyes fell on the cage. "What's that cage for?"

"It hardly bears thinking about."

Aredian looked up at her window.

Morgana gasped, the emptiness of his eyes were too much for her.

* * *

Both the King and Crown Prince were waiting for the witchfinder to arrive in the council chambers. Meanwhile, the pair was conversing.

"So where's he been all this time?" Arthur asked.

Uther shrugged. "In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him."

The warlock frowned. "He does all this in your name?"

"The Witchfinder serves no one. He's a law unto himself."

Then the man himself barged in. "Do you smell it? Do you smell it, Uther?"

"Aredian." the King greeted.

"It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion." as the Witchfinder spoke, Arthur had some time to take a better look.

The man didn't look vile, but his personality certainly was. He was old, old enough to have grey hair and deep wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead.

"I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here."

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion." the man's voice gave the prince chills.

"We are grateful for your help." the King spoke.

"But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly."

Uther nodded. "I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be."

"I will bid you goodnight."

Then Arthur spoke for the first time to the Witchfinder. "Aredian, when do you begin?"

"I've already begun."

There was a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow.

* * *

Aredian peered at Gaius and Merlyne from around a corner as they walked down the street. "Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face."

"Nor I, Aredian." the elder replied.

"A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge."

"Scientific knowledge." Gaius corrected.

The witchfinder nodded. "Of course." then he eyed the young girl besides him.

"She's my assistant, Merlyne."

"Merlyne… I've heard that name before." the Witchfinder said in a low voice, thinking about it.

The witch felt uncomfortable under the man's stare.

The physician broke through the thinking. "May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do.

Aredian nodded. "Naturally. I'll question you two later on."

* * *

The next time Merlyne crossed the Witchfinder, it was in the castle hallways when she brought Arthur's dirty clothing to the laundry.

"I haven't questioned you yet. I believe you have some time for me." Aredian said as he blocked her path. "I understood from the villagers that both you and Prince Arthur have been able to stop various sorcerers from killing Uther."

"They were correct, although it was mainly Arthur's doing. I was only there to witness it happening." the dark haired maid confessed.

"Are you and the crown prince close?" his emotional empty eyes were boring into hers. Though they were blue, they felt black.

"Uhm… we're friends, we can go without killing each other. Yet I wouldn't say we are exceptionally close to one another." the witch told. "May I please go on?"

"I don't have any further questions for you yet."

* * *

Aredian brought 3 women with him to the court the following afternoon.

"Speak, do not be afraid."

The first woman was shaking and stuttered as she spoke. "I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming!"

Then the next woman was brought forward.

"Tell them what you saw."

The second woman wasn't as afraid as the first, but she was not fearless either. "A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it."

"As you might've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?"

The third woman stepped forward to testify. "There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth."

"And what manner of creature?" the Witchfinder asked.

"Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist."

Aredian turned to the King to address him. "The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot."

Uther laid his forehead in his hands. "I can scarcely believe it."

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

The King looked up. "The sorcerer? You have a suspect?"

A smug grin appeared on Aredian's face. "Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the girl, Merlyne!"

In a swift movement, Arthur rose from his seat. "Merlyne? You can't be serious! She's a harmless being!"

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Gaius called.

The witchfinder looked stern. "The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need."

"Merlyne?" Uther asked.

"I have nothing to hide from him." the maid sounded brave to those who didn't know her, but the warlock prince knew she was completely freighted.

"Very well. Guards, restrain the girl. Let the search begin."

* * *

Guards smashed Gaius's possessions in their search for magical objects.

"Careful, please! That's my life's work!" Gaius called, his eyes wide at all the smashed pots and jars.

"Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment."

Arthur sighed as he saw the ravage. "There's nothing here, Aredian!"

Aredian's eyes narrowed. "I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars."

One of the jars is broken, a bracelet falling out with the powder. "Here!"

The witchfinder snatched it from the knight. "An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

"No."

Aredian looked satisfied. "Well, our work is done. I must inform the King."

"Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin."

"Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?"

"It belongs to me."

* * *

It happens with a heavy heart when Gaius is dragged into the cell Merlyne had been imprisoned moments before.

The witch had returned to the physician's quarters with such a heavy heart, Arthur silently walking beside her and saying nothing until they were at the doors of the now wrecked quarters.

"I'm sorry." the warlock said, sighing a little.

The maid shook her head. "Gaius knows what's befalling him now, but he believes my life is more important than his."

"You are worth more than you think." the prince told her.

"I'm not worth another's life, especially not that of a family member." Merlyne just shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

Arthur couldn't watch her cry, so he pulled her into his chest, caressing her hair with his right and her back with his left. "It'll be alright, we'll find a solution to set Gaius free and find the one who's truly responsible for this madness."

* * *

Aredian threw water on Gaius's face.

The old court physician grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to confess."

The Dragonborn male narrowed his eyes. "The amulet was a relic from the past, a keepsake."

"But such artifacts are banned on pain of death. Surely, you must know this?" the Witchfinder asked, his face seemingly innocent.

Gaius looked at the man who was much younger than him, his face stern. "I was wrong to have kept it. I'm grievously sorry for it."

"Well that's a good start. It's an excellent start, but not nearly enough, I'm afraid."

The physician shook his head. "Aredian..."

"Was your conscience clear when you practiced magic in the days of the Great Purge?"

"I have not used magic for many years."

"...that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?" Aredian questioned.

Gaius sternly repeated: "It belongs to me."

"So if someone else were to practice magic?"

"No." the elderly man's face was stern.

Then, the witchfinder took some steps backwards before accusing him. "You're an enemy of this kingdom, you're an enemy of your king!"

"No. My conscience is clear. I'd like a drink of water, please."

"And you shall have one, when you've confessed."

"Then I shall die of thirst, Aredian."

* * *

Arthur knew Aredian was mentally torturing Gaius till the point he'd confess, maybe even physically. So he had to be quick in finding the real traitor.

He wrote all the evidence that had occurred, checking Gaius's working logs to see whether he had time to create those illusions.

The prince tried again and again, but he ran out of time much to soon… Gaius had confessed he was the sorcerer, and now he would be burned by the flames.

Gaius was a Dragonborn, therefore a very skilled magician. If that fact was discovered, plus the thing that Merlyne was Gaius's niece in true blood, she too would be burned at the stake.

* * *

It was late at night in the physicians quarters when Gwen stormed in on Arthur and Merlyne bend over various books.

"Merlyne?! Arthur?! He won't let go! He won't stop!"

Both magicians looked at the maidservant. Merlyne broke the silence. "What happened? Who're you talking about?"

"The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlyne. She's close to breaking point."

The prince sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?" the dark skinned woman asked.

"Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet. It's the only logical explanation."

Gwen didn't understand. "But why would he do such a thing?"

"Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?"

The blonde looked up from the floor. "We get some."

* * *

While in temporary disguise that Arthur provided for her, Merlyne sneaked around the castle by using hidden passages and a little magic to get around unseen. She had to reach Aredian's guest chambers and find proof that evidence was planted.

" _Tospringe_."

Her spell unlocked a cupboard with flower petals, so she took a better look at the petals to memorize their texture to identify the plant once she was back.

Then, there were footsteps approaching the chambers, so Merlyne hid herself. " _Dæfte þæt bedd_."

Aredian entered the room, noticing something was off. But he looked in the wrong hiding spot behind a curtain. Merlyne had hid herself underneath the bed.

* * *

Gwen huffed as the trio flipped through the books Gaius held on his large bookshelves. "This is practically hopeless! We don't even know if this flower means anything."

"No we don't, but it's all we've got at the moment… Ah, here it is: Belladonna, or Deadly Nightshade." Merlyne said, pointing at the drawed plant.

"It only says: 'for the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation...' I tell you again, this is hopeless, Merlyne." the other service maid said, almost snapping at the witch.

"There's more than that, wait. Here, 'under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations.' This means that Aredian's witnesses weren't seeing magic, it were visions."

"How can we prove the theory?" Arthur asked.

Witch and warlock looked at each other. "From what I've witnessed, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The women, they must've got it from someone else."

"Do the women have anything in common? They must have gotten it somewhere it's sold, and how did they use it?" Arthur asked.

"They all came from the lower town, and I'm aware Belladonna is used in eye drops."

The prince pointed at Merlyne. "Eye drops, they ingested it directly into their eyes. That thing exactly caused them to hallucinate. Merlyne, you're a genius!"

* * *

Gwen went by the apothecary the next afternoon, getting a confession out of the person who worked there. It had been Aredian who had provided them with a stock of Belladonna eye drops.

"At least we have a witness now, would be hard to prove anything without one. I'm quite glad he told the truth in the end." Arthur said. "Yet that ain't enough just yet."

The dark skinned maid raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose?"

"We plant something of evidence, like the tincture for example… and several copies of that amulets he planted in Gaius's chambers."

"How are we even going to do that?"

"Believe me, I have something of a plan."

* * *

Aredian escorted Gaius to the pyre in the cage he brought with him. Uther watched as Gaius was brought out, but left before Aredian opened the cage to drag the old man to the pyre.

Arthur looked at the people around him, all terrified yet satisfied. He couldn't watch the lies to go on. He jumped up on the wooden platform. "No, I cannot let you do this."

Aredian looked the prince straight in the eye. "Who are you to defy me?"

"The protector of the innocent. And there is proof that this man is innocent, therefore I cannot let him burn for something he didn't do."

* * *

Merlyne stepped forward. "Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops."

"And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the women, pointing at the apothecary.

The witnesses nodded, every single one of them.

The King saw the man shaking in fear. "Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

In a sign, the apothecary answered. "The Witchfinder. He gave them to me."

Uther leaned forward. "Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake." the man shook his head as he told the King his truth.

"How do you answer to these accusations?" The King asked as he turned to the Witchfinder.

Aredian snarled: "They're absurd. The girl has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving her master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" Merlyne pointed out.

"Silence! You have no authority here!"

Arthur came between both. "Father...let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlyne says is wrong, she must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what she says..."

"I have nothing to hide."

* * *

So, Uther, Arthur, Merlyne and Aredian went to the guest chambers Aredian had used during his days of stay, only accompanied by Lancelot and Leon.

"You're wasting your time." the Witchfinder said.

The prince narrowed his eyes. "I'll be the judge of that. The cupboard over there."

Once Lancelot opened the door of the cupboard, dozens of amulets dropped out, and there was a stash of Belladonna tincture inside.

Aredian was horrified. "These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!" he couched. "That girl plots against me!" he tries to clear his throat, and spitted out a slimy green toad which jumped on the stone ground.

The King's eyes went wide with horror. "Sorcerer!"

The Witchfinder grabbed a dagger and also Merlyne, stepping closer to the door and window of the room.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive." Uther spoke as both Leon and Lancelot drew their swords.

"I will if you value the life of your son's maid. Hmm?" Aredian's eyes were maliciously set, yet he underestimated the skinny maid he'd grabbed.

Merlyne bit the bare part of the arm she was held with, causing the elder man to cry out in pain. Then she shoved him away from her using her elbows. "That's for the accusation." The witch smacked him in the face with harsh force. "That's for trying to execute Gaius." And the last she did, was kicking him in the balls, which made the liar fall to the ground. "And that, is for treating Arthur like you did!"

The guards present in the room quickly grabbed Aredian's upper arms.

The King looked at the maid. "If you'd been a nobleman, you would've made an excellent Knight without doubt."

"Well thank you, My Lord." Merlyne said.

Arthur smiled. "Remind me to not make you mad."

"I certainly will."

* * *

Gaius cleaned the mess that the guards made in the physician's quarters when Uther entered them.

"Gaius, I'm glad I found you here."

The old physician looked up from his cleaning. "As am I, My Lord. It thought I'd never see these chambers again."

The King looked around. "If anything was damaged in the search, I'll be only too glad to replace it."

"You're very kind, My Lord."

Uther slumped into a seat. "Aredian. I can still scarcely believe that he was a sorcerer."

"Indeed. Is there some reason you wish to see me?" Gaius asked as he put down the cleaning stuff.

The nobleman looked rather nervous. "Yes. I, er...I wanted to say I'm sorry if you suffered at his hands."

The physician shook his head. "But I did not suffer at his hands, Uther. I suffered at yours. He worked for you, My Lord. He was merely following your orders."

"But I was deceived."

Gaius stood as straight as he could. "No. You were deceived long before Aredian, for you deceived yourself. You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic, and not all have been as lucky as I."

The King sighed. "I assure you, Gaius, every measure will be taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again."

The physician looked rather doubtful, but didn't voice that. "I hope that is true, for all our sakes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

* * *

"What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber." Gaius said when he served dinner for himself and his niece.

Merlyne shrugged. "Just a hunch, really."

"I see. And the toad?"

The young witch ran warm. "That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain."

"I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there." a grey eyebrow was raised on the physician's forehead.

"Okay, Gaius, fair enough. I promise I will never save your life again." the maid said with a deep rooted sigh.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

And both broke out in laughter.

Gaius recovered first. "Honestly, Merlyne, the toad was a step too far!"

"You should've seen the look on his face!"

And the laughter went on.

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **Festivals for Magicians  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**_In this chap, I introduce a few new characters, you tell me who's all new ;)  
_**

* * *

It was a rare moment that Arthur could escape the duties of crown prince at the citadel of Camelot. Escape from his father's grasp and strict rules, escape from the magical ban just a moment and be himself.

This time, he'd gone alone while Merlyne was busy with her duties as the physician's apprentice. The young warlock had gone to the lake of Avalon, far from Camelot and his life as it's Prince.

Suddenly, a wave of water washed over him.

The blonde spun around. "Who's there?"

A woman's laugh was heard.

Arthur turned his head and found the woman who did it. "Morgause, why am I not surprised that it's you?"

The woman, Morgause laughed. She hadn't changed a lot since the warlock had last seen her. Her blonde hair was more curly, her dark brown eyes still sparkling with the glim of freedom and the goodness of magic. She wore a figure-hugging white dress with the customary three-moons tiara of the High Priestess on her head. "You know me Arthur, you know me."

"More than I wish to. You got a towel or something?"

"Man, you're a warlock. Use your magic, dollop head."

Arthur rolled with his eyes and murmured a spell to transfigure a couple of leaves into a nice soft towel. "But why did you approach me?"

"Well, the feast of Midsummer is approaching. You haven't been present for the past three years at any of the celebrations." Morgause replied. "The people are getting worried about their High Priest as he only thing they know is that he's alive."

"It isn't easy to have a double identity, I'm glad I haven't been caught yet." the royal warlock told.

"Indeed, not many of us have been so lucky."

"You are talking about your mother."

The Priestess nodded. "She was caught by a single guard of Camelot, he killed her on sight. She didn't do anything against him, because she wasn't an evil person."

"I'm sorry to hear that." the prince of Camelot said, he did feel for her.

"She'd never harm a fly, none the less a person." Morgause told. "But can you be there this year?"

"I'll try if I can, but I cannot promise. My father might go sorcerer hunting, he wants to take me with him this year." Arthur told.

The woman shrugged. "I can understand. But can you tell me something about your last adventures? I heard a servant had been possessed by Cornelis Sigan and that the Witchfinder accused your physician… and something about a troll."

"Well, those three are true."

"No easy life, huh?" the Priestess asked.

The royal warlock shook his head. "It's never really calm in the city… there's always some evil sorcerer trying to kill my father or me."

"What was it with the troll? And how ended it with the Witchfinder?"

Arthur smiled. "The witchfinder is now dead, my maidservant Merlyne ensured that by making him spit out a toad. And the troll… well, she spelled my father, I played dead, and I killed it."

"Such a noble man." Morgause said. "You mentioned your maid, she's a witch?"

"She's the daughter of the Dragonlord, I didn't know until we travelled to a druid camp to heal Morgana of her horrible nightmares." the warlock told.

The blonde woman's eyes wided. "Balinor's daughter in Camelot? She's alright?"

"She's been accused, but those were fake."

"At least she hasn't been burned. Anything else you wish to tell me?"

Arthur looked at his feet. "Uhm… well, I believe I am in love with someone."

The Priestess was smiling from ear to ear. "Who's she?"

"It doesn't matter, Morgause. I can't be with her since she isn't a noblewoman no matter how much I wish to be with her." the warlock sighed, his gaze cast to his reflection in the pond. "And it might be she doesn't regard me as more than a friend who'll rule the land one day."

"You're a good man, and I do believe that you shall be a formidable King. And if you really wish to know her feelings… ask your sister if she can find out anything. I'm aware Morgana can chat up to anyone no matter what position they hold."

"Gause, even if she returned my feelings, I wouldn't be able to be with her. I am quite sure that my father will have me long married off to some princess of a foreign land. And divorces are not really appreciated."

The blonde woman smiled. "Just know that I am there for you, you know where to find me. I shall return now to the Temple of Gol, to my sisters."

"I bid you farewell and a safe trip, Morgause."

* * *

"Again?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow.

He stood in his father's quarters. And yet again, he would be going witch-hunting during the Midsummer festivals.

"We have done it every year." Uther replied. "We shall set tradition forth."

"Father, any sorcerer will know the pattern. If you wish to catch one, you must do it on times there's like nothing to do. They'll be extremely wary of Camelotian nobles during such festivals!"

"You'll ride out two days before the first day and inspect the lands my old friend Gorlois. I have various suspicions a group of witches may gather there."

The young crown prince grumbled, how he hated witch-hunting these days!

* * *

"How bad has he got it this time?" Leon asked as he handed Arthur the reins of his horse. He gave a look of sympathy.

The prince shook his head. "To bad for words. This just isn't healthy."

"Where to?"

"The lands Lord Gorlois once owned. Mythological called the lands of Gol."

"Oh, damn."

* * *

The lands of Gol were rich in vegetation and small innocent animals.

"Well, even if we don't find witches, we've found quite a nice place for relaxing!" Lancelot joked.

The group laughed. Through none of them were particularly fond of Uther's anti-magic policy, they just did their jobs.

"It sure is!" another Knight replied, he was older than the others and more experienced hunting sorcerers.

Arthur didn't wish for this, all he wanted was just a normal life. Then, in the corner of his eye, he caught movement within the trees. He made his horse go faster.

"Prince Arthur!" his Knights called.

But the royal warlock didn't listen, he steered his horse into the woods and off the sandy path they'd been following to follow the creature instead.

Turned out, the creature was a white wolf, the sacred creature of the land of Gol.

Then, Arthur stopped to turn around.

Neither his Knights or Merlyne were behind him.

He cursed himself. "Damnit! I should've gone slower."

Alright, no panic… Arthur can still remember the woods from the days he didn't have to go witch hunting and could join the festivities in Gol organized by Morgause and her 3 younger sisters. First, he had to locate the central temple.

He rode his horse to a more open field from where he could possibly find his way.

Luckily for him, he found the engraved grave stone of Morgause's mother Vivienne.

"Child, it's not safe for you to be out here." a woman's voice spoke.

Arthur turned to find an older lady with shoulder-long silver locks. He recognized her immediately. "Lady Godiva, you are here."

"Arthur, it's nice to see you came. I presume the white wolf helped you?"

"Well, he left me confused. And I'm quite sure Merlyne and my Knights are currently in danger now I'm no longer with them!" the realisation came back to him.

Godiva smiled. "Do not fret, young one. None shall be harmed if none try to slay us."

"Just harm the one who tries to slay someone, I don't wish any of the others to be harmed for one man's stupid actions. I hope Merlyne can stop them from doing something stupid."

"You talk quite a lot about this young woman. Has she any significance to you?"

"She's a loyal woman and good at what she does, she actually knows how to hold a sword! She wouldn't harm an innocent life."

* * *

Merlyne face palmed herself once one of the Knights began moaning over the lack of rest and food since they started the search to Arthur. "Lance, is he always behaving like that?"

Lancelot looked back at the Knight, Sir Ivan, and sighed. "I'm afraid he is."

"How can you guys hold it out with him? Seriously, I'm going crazy over here and this is the first trip I've seen him on!" the witch was truly losing her patience.

Then, out the blue, they were surrounded by strange men and women in leather armor-like suits.

"Get of your horses! You will be taken to the Governess of the lands of Gol!"

The black haired woman looked at both Leon and Lancelot, neither of them knew what else to do but to listen. Who knew what the consequences would be…

* * *

The group of Camelotians was lead to a stone black temple on the top of a hill. One single staircase of 7 meters was both entrance and exit. A young girl with flaming red curls was sitting on one of the grey rocks near the entrance, a guard in black leather on each of her sides.

"Lady Sunngfu, we are bringing thee the Knights we found in the forest."

The young woman, Sunngfu looked up from the book she'd been reading. "You are forgetting the woman in their mid, the one wearing the blue cape."

"None of us knows of her functions." the leading man, a scruffy-looking blonde man, said.

Sunngfu motioned her hand at Merlyne. "Would you please take it off, only priests and priestesses are allowed to wear ceremonial capes."

The witch didn't look happy, but loosened the silverish ties on her upper chest.

The cape slid down and fell on the ground, revealing the armor she was wearing beneath, armor fit for a Queen or at least a Princess.

The Knights, excluding Leon and Lancelot, gasped when they saw it.

The redhead frowned. "You are no traditional woman of Camelot, are you?"

"I wasn't even born in Camelot." Merlyne pointed out. "I was born and raised in the lands of Essetir."

"Figures. Women of Essetir are usually more fierce than those from Camelot and the lands up North. My sister, the Head Priestess, will be your hostess. Isolde, please bring our guests to the Lady Morgause."

A blonde woman in black leather stepped out of the line and motioned with her hand.

The witch picked up her cape and attached the ends to the shoulder blades before walking up the stairs, following the Camelotian men.

Isolde walked up front, pride and an air of nobility radiating off of her.

"Lady Morgause, Camelotian Knights have entered our compound."

The woman Isolde called Lady Morgause stood up from the richly decorated wooden chair. This woman was also blonde, her eyes dark brown like Isolde, but a lot taller than the warrior.

"I was aware of their presence, our High Priest has made me aware of their presence." as the woman stepped into the light, her long silver robes became known to those in the room. "And yes, he shall join us in our festivities."

"It has been a while since we all have seen him, it will do him good to be among his own people once again." the warrior woman said.

Morgause gave her an accusing look. "Sir Amr Moon is a man of all people, including those who hate him for his talents and gifts. He's a man of Albion."

"You still believe that Legend, hmm?"

"I do. Now, you're excused."

And just like that, Isolde left the room, bumping shoulders with several Knights.

The Lady sighed. "I am sorry for my warrior, she is a feisty woman with a lot of trust issues. The only men she trusts is her husband Tristan and the High Priest."

"It's not of any consequence." Leon said.

The brown eyes spotted the one in blue. "A woman among men, I see."

Merlyne rolled her eyes. "Ain't that obvious."

"Women these days don't usually surround themselves with men, say it's dangerous. But I see you have no fears of such things happening to you."

"I have friends with me." the witch injected.

"A wise choice. Now, you are hereby invited to be a guest in our ceremonies today to celebrate Midsummer as per tradition. Either you choose to stay and attend, or you will leave the temple and search your way home."

* * *

None of the Knights had decided to go back into the forests to find their ways back to Camelotian grounds. The night had fallen rather quickly for a summer day, and the woods of a Mythological land wasn't safe in the dark unless you wished for death.

Lady Morgause was still wearing the robes the Knights had met her in, but no she wore a triple moon tiara on her head, symbolizing the Pagan religion. It was elegant on her.

The doors opened up to reveal a man in armour, his cape as with as the moon.

The blonde woman's smile lit up. "Amr Moon, it's an honour to receive you for this year's Midsummer ceremony. It has been a while since you were here."

"With that, I can certainly agree, my Lady." his words were formal, yet still spoken with familiarity.

Morgause held out her hands. "Join me, brother by choice."

"I certainly shall, sister by spirit." and the armoured man walked over the laid out silverish carpet before reaching out with his own hands, taking the woman's and kneeling down on the stone stairs.

"Take off thy helmet and take thy place among us."

The helmet was removed, revealing a most feminine male face with brown locks and white eyes. Then, he rose to his feet to sit down on the chair besides the Lady Morgause, a chair less decorated and a lot more simple.

The young redhead stood on the left side of the High Priest's chair, and when he sat down, she stepped forward. "Let the ceremony begin!"

Women in white entered the room, all in the same outfit and long hair in the same styles and each the same accessories. Each single one of them looked exotic, even more as they started chanting in a foreign language and dancing rhythmically.

Merlyne frowned, this ceremony was awfully lot like a magical summer rite she'd read about in Gaius's book.

One of the Knights seemed to see it as a magical rite too, because he got restless and shouted 'sorcery' in an Uther-style fashion.

They were lucky that they were standing near the door, cause it was their only escape way out of the entire building once the warriors had drawn their weapons.

Merlyne would have face palmed herself if she had the time to do so and wasn't busy running and preventing herself from tripping over, although she did curse that particular Knight for bringing them in danger.

* * *

It was a chase to get back to Camelot's grounds while hunted by angry warriors. And when they finally could rest, Arthur appeared out of the bushes, just not sitting on his horse.

He frowned. "Where have you guys been? I lost you yesterday."

"You rode to quickly!" a Knight in the back injected.

"Nonsense, I saw a white wolf. Couldn't let my chance go that I didn't see it up close!" the Prince was certainly laughing deep within, his eyes radiated it. It was just his stoic body language.

"We'll try to be faster next time." Leon sighed.

"I hope you do, I don't want to lose my Knights during witch hunt. You guys know how dangerous it is!"

"Yes sir!" the Knights all said.

Merlyne was chuckling, she couldn't help it but laugh. Perhaps she was the only one who had recognized Arthur in his disguise, possibly because she had something like a photographic memory.

"Hey, Merlyne! No time for idiocy, understood?"

The witch shook her head at his intonation. "Yes sire, of course sire."

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **The Last Dragonlord** **  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Here's my version of 'the Last Dragonlord', I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 14: The Last Dragonlord_

* * *

Merlyne didn't know who it was, but someone stupid had released Kilgharrah. She would truly murder this person would she ever cross path with this guy or woman.

Currently, people were running through the square, screaming while completely surrendered by burning rubble. The knights were actively busy with their crossbows.

Gwen was with her and Gaius in the infirmary, helping those who were wounded. And that were quite a lot of people!

"I don't think people can suffer a third night of this." the dark skinned maid sighed.

Gaius was absently busy with a 2nd degree burn. "We must trust in Arthur."

"I do. But even he has little chance."

Outside, the battle was quite busy as Kilgharrah spit fire everywhere around the plaza, trying to burn down as many buildings as possible.

"We've no clean water left." Gwen mentioned.

"I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there."

Yet Gwen ran through the door anyway.

"Gwen! Don't!" Gaius called, yet it was too late.

"I'll go after her, I'll send Maude in!" Merlyne called as she ran after Gwen for the square. Even though it was a bad plan, Gwen should be kept safe.

* * *

Gwen took a bucket to the well in the square, stepping over the rubble while everyone else flees. The dragon is flying overhead as she began to draw from the well.

Arthur entered the square, watching the dragon circle above. "Clear the square!" he yells as he notices Gwen drawing from the well and Merlyne running out of the main doors. "Gwen?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Then, his attention was turned back to the dragon as it started to turn for an attack.

"Gwen!" Merlyne yelled.

This time, she reacted.

Gwen turned and saw her peril. She ran, but not quite fast enough to evade the Dragon's claw. Arthur pulled her away, causing the claw to rip through both his and Gwen's clothing. They both got wounds on their shoulders, Gwen's deeper than Arthur's.

" _Flēogé_!" Merlyne called as they were both out of sight, throwing a magical spear.

It was no use, it glanced off.

"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" Kilgharrah roared as he flew off.

"Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!"

* * *

Back in the castle, Gaius treated Gwen's wound.

The old man grumbled. "I told you not to go out, yet you stubbornly went anyway. Now we've got no water and you gained a deep gash. It's quite nasty, all the bacteria…"

"I'll try to listen next time." the young woman sighed.

Arthur, whose minor wound was already bandaged and treated to the best of Gaius's abilities, stood on the other side of the room as Merlyne walked in. He rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?"

The young woman shook her head. "There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work."

"I suspected as much. Dragons are creatures of wonder and magic, you must realise that they're immune to our powers."

* * *

The next day, Arthur and his knights met with his father and his father's advisors in the war room.

He began with the statistics. "The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on."

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't." Sir Leon replied.

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?" the King turned to his court physician, who stood among the advisors.

The answer the elderly man gave came in like a ball through a window. "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

The King sat up straight. "You know very well that's not an option."

"Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left."

The man on the throne shook his head. "That's not possible."

"But if there was…"

Uther narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"It may just be a rumour."

At last, the King was persuaded by his physician's words. "Go on." he motioned.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

"Balinor?" Uther asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur knew where this was going. "Where does he live?" he quickly asked.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in a border town, but that was many years ago." the physician told.

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him."

The King shook his head once again in disagreement. "Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go alone." the Prince said.

"No."

"That way I will not be detected." the young man pursued further.

"No, Arthur. It is too dangerous."

On the inside, Arthur scowled. On the outside, he looked skeptically at his father. "More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

"I have given you my orders."

Arthur lifted his head, every muscle in his body tense. "Do not make this a test of wills, Father."

Uther's eyes narrowed. "I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!"

Merlyne was watching the argument from a corner of the room. The Prince defied his father so many times, much more than before she arrived. This she knew because of Gaius and Morgana, who had mentioned it during her visit to the pair during Kilgharrah's attack last night.

"I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you."

"Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." then the Prince turned to his maid. "Prepare the horses."

Merlyne politely bowed to Uther and followed Arthur out of the room.

* * *

"Gaius, I don't know if I can do this. This is my own father we're talking about!" the young witch was going crazy, though she was actually meant to pack for her journey.

The physician sighed. "I thought we'd discussed this."

"We may have, but I'm still concerned. What if Uther finds out I'm Balinor's daughter? I'll be the next one hanging on a rope on the country yard!"

"Your father will do his work and then leave Camelot again, that shall be ensured."

"Uncle, Uther is as unpredictable as the weather. He can change his thoughts every single second of the day!"

"Merlyne, you're worrying way too much."

* * *

Merlyne and Arthur rode through the woods and pause at the top of a hill, overlooking a village.

"This is it." the prince said. "One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This better be worth it."

The rain was pouring down from the skies as the two arrived at the village and relocated themselves to the local tavern. They were certainly lucky to be dressed in disguise or they would've stood out in the crowd.

"I'll go to the owner, see if there's still a room for us left. Try to stay out of trouble."

The witch sighed. "I can't help it that the trouble finds me instead."

"Merlyne, please."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll watch my back."

As the warlock leaves his maid at the bar, a man approaches her only to sling an arm around her shoulders.

Merlyne bits her lip to not say or do anything that could make it worse as she felt his breath in her ear. She slowly turned her head to face the drunken male. "Sir, would you please let go of me?"

"Why would I, young maiden?"

The witch drew a knife and held it to his throat, capturing the attention of others. "Because I don't wish for you to touch me in that manner. I'll let you go if you answer my question honestly."

"Anything!" the man whimpered.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she deeply spoke: "Where is Balinor the Dragonlord?"

"Caves in the forest!"

The maid removed the knife from the man's throat. "Now, leave."

* * *

The next day, Merlyne and Arthur walk with their horses through the woods. For some reason, Arthur is stumbling a bit, and Merlyne notices.

"It's all right." the stubborn warlock said.

"No, it's the wound. Let me have a look."

Yet when Merlyne's taking a look at the shoulder, a branch snaps behind them. She quickly pulls them down to the ground behind a fallen tree as Cenred's men pass by.

The witch sighs, making sure the knights are out of sight before shaking Arthur. But to her horror, the Prince of Camelot passed out.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Merlyne arrived at the caves, Arthur's motionless body slung over the brown horse. She sighed before calling out loud: "Hello?! Is somebody here?!"

Her arm was grabbed from behind by a more rougher one.

The witch reacted quick by slapping the hand away and pulling out her sword to point it at the unknown person behind her.

The person staring back at her had long blackish brown hair and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows were risen in surprise, especially when he saw the Camelotian emblem on the grip of her sword.

"Are you able to heal wounds?"

"Y-y-yes." the man stammered, still looking at the tip of the girl's sword.

"My friend needs help. Regardless of who each of us is, I need him to live."

"I shall do what I can."

* * *

Now Merlyne was sitting by the fire the man created inside the cave before treating Arthur's gash with a spell. " _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd_."

"Will he be alright?" the witch asked.

"By morning." the man said, wary of the sword by Merlyne's side.

The maid nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

It took a while for the man living in the cave to finally start talking as he didn't trust the young woman at all.

"Why are you here?"

"My friend and I are looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on."

Merlyne just knew the man was lying. "You knew him?"

The male narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Merlyne." the witch replied.

"And him?" the male pointed at Arthur.

She looked over at her master, hesitating about what she would say. "Does his name matter to you? He's innocent to all Camelot's crimes."

"Just tell me his damn name!"

"He is Arthur Pendragon, my master."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

Merlyne stood up. "The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, is attacking the innocent inhabitants of Camelot without reason. I can understand he wants vengeance, but Uther doesn't suffer from the casualties that have been made the past nights. Please, you are the last person who can stop this as you are the Dragonlord."

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!" Balinor lashed out.

"As if I don't know!" the witch called.

"What do you know about anybody's life, girl?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man? He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"And where did you go?"

"Ealdor." remembrance of that place calmed the Dragonlord down. "I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"Do you really want everyone in Camelot to die?" blue eyes locked with brown.

"Why should I care?"

"Do you remember the children you had with the woman back in Ealdor?"

Balinor sunk in his thoughts. "I… I remember my son, and a daughter."

"One of them lives in the citadel with your brother Gaius."

A stern look was cast at Merlyne. "How do you know all this?"

The witch took a breath. "I am Gaius's apprentice, and he spoke about the nobility of the Dragonlords, and their grace."

"He was a good man, probably still is." the features on the Dragonlord's face softened.

"He too is in Camelot." Merlyne told. "Still active as the court physician."

"How do you know about my daughter?"

There was a lump in her throat, as the witch didn't know how to reply that. She cast her gaze down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up into Balinor's eyes. "I know her because… I'm her."

"I never saw you growing up. You've turned out a brave woman."

Just when Balinor spoke his last words, Arthur began to groan. "Merlyne… Merlyne…"

She rushed to his side and laid her right hand on his forehead. "Rest Arthur, what do you need?"

"W-water…" his voice was hoarse as he stammered the word.

Merlyne took the flask from her hip with her left hand, cradling the Prince's head with her right, tilting it a little bit before putting the flask at his lips.

Without any type of struggle, the warlock drank all the water Merlyne gave to him before falling asleep once again.

"Take some rest, you'll need your strength."

The witch stood up, finding that Balinor had looked at their encounter.

"That wound would have been fatal to the next person, especially as it is from a dragon's claw. It's fascinating that he put up such a fight internally to postpone his infection."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how Arthur is able to do that."

The Dragonlord laughed. "And why wouldn't I? I've heard true stories that were truly crazy!"

The woman smiled. "Well… Arthur's a Moonchild. You know… also a magician."

Balinor raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

* * *

The next day, Merlyne sat just outside the cave sitting on a rock as Arthur walked out.

"Phew, I feel rather great! What the hell was given to me last night?"

"Balinor healed you."

The blonde's blue eyes went wide. "Thank the Gods we found him. Have you already talked to him?"

"Well, he knows now about me being his daughter and Gaius being in the Castle… as well as you having magic."

"I hope all of that makes a difference, I understand he wouldn't do it just like that. My father probably did try to kill him, like everybody else who was like him."

The witch stood up. "All his kin died due Uther's purges, I can only imagine all the hatred he must feel."

The prince of Camelot looked around. "I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merl."

Merlyne raised an eyebrow. "A riddle?"

"Yes. But I've got to quite like you." Arthur said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

The prince shot her a short fondly gaze. "Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look."

The witch nodded at that. "Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound."

A deep laugh escaped the royal warlock's throat. "You still think I'm arrogant?"

"No. More...supercilious."

"That's a big word, Merlyne. You sure you know what it means?" it was a teasing question, of course Arthur knew that Merlyne knew what it meant.

"Condescending." the woman gained a proud look on her face that suited her current body language. "But I forgot… you're also patronising and overbearing."  
"I can understand the overbearing, but patronising?"

Balinor came back, only to shoot a glare at Arthur before he went back into the cave.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" the Prince asked. "I can't really fault him, I wouldn't appreciate it either if my daughter stood close to the son of my archenemy."

Merlyne laughed. "Oh Arthur, don't worry. You've got magic too, it's just the that he doesn't know what type of man you are."

"Well, as soon as he gives his answer, we're leaving. I need to help my people."

* * *

They had to spend another night in the cave due the fact that it was currently raining.

Merlyne had fallen asleep quickly near the fire wrapped in bearskin, Balinor sitting on a wood-crafted chair near her and Arthur was sitting a bit further away, more at entrance so he could see the water pouring down.

The rainfall made his blood sing in harmony with the weather, for he was a child of the night and thus of the moon.

"You know you're allowed to sit closer to the fire, do you?"

The prince turned his head away from the rain, looking in Balinor's direction. "I don't wish to be see threat to either your of Merlyne's life in your eyes."

"Uther will only have my head if I killed his only son."

The young warlock shook his head. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm quite comfortable here and if you don't mind, I'll stay here."

"Just come over here, we need to talk."

Arthur sighed and got up from the ground to sit down on a tree trunk near the fire. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Dark eyes looked into his blue ones. "My daughter told me you've got magic, healing magic belonging to the Goddess Arianrhod."

"My mom was a witch herself, also a Moonchild. I wish I had known her."

"Lady Ygraine was extremely kind, Uther shamed her memory."

The prince looked up. "You knew her?"

"I was in Camelot before the Purges, just like many other sorcerers. We all knew each other, especially if you were frequently seen at the court." the Dragonlord told.

"Sir, you must know I'm not like my father. I have magic myself and I know how sorcerers must feel in Camelot, I would never do such a thing to people who are like myself. Either you're born with it or you're not, you're lucky or you aren't."

"Well said young Prince, well said."

* * *

The next day, they leave the caves to make their way through the forests of Essetir towards the lands of Camelot.

Balinor agreed to come with them to the borders, but not a step further. He had said: "You need someone who knows these lands, they're unsafe for you to travel. I'll bring you to the borders, but no further. I can call the Dragon away even from a distance."

And Arthur had replied: "I trust that you'll do. Otherwise I know where to find you. Understood?"

They were now already close to the border with Camelot when they crossed the Knights of King Cenred.

Both Merlyne and Arthur drew their swords and fought to their best abilities.

But when they were almost done, Balinor was killed by the stab of a lance.

"Father!" the young woman called as the Prince of Camelot catched the fallen Dragonlord.

The older man looked into the blue eyes of his daughter's companion. "A second born inherits the talents, she is the next. Help her."

"It doesn't have to be like this, I can save you now." Arthur said.

"It's my time." the dying man stretched his hand out to his daughter, who gently took it. Listen to me. "When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

As the man breathed out his last breath of life, both cried.

After a silent moment, the Prince looked up. "It's up to you now. Know that I'll stand by you when you call Kilgharrah."

* * *

Kilgharrah returned to Camelot for another attack that night, as Arthur and Merlyne hadn't yet returned from their search for the last Dragonlord.

Gaius felt antsy as he stood before a window in Uther's private chambers.

"You are very restless, my friend." the King spoke.

"They should've returned by now, it's been 5 days since they left. Of course I'm concerned!" the physician mumbled.

Uther was dressed in armor, as he was going to help the Knights tonight. "They'll be fine. I can trust my boy." and he left the rooms.

Gaius shook his head, once again looking to the forests as the Great Dragon approached the castle. "Please, let there be no more casualties."

* * *

Uther is with the knights when it happens. He hears the words, but it is not the voice of Balinor the Dragonlord that speaks them. No, it is a far more melodic voice, the voice of a woman.

 _"Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass."_

the sounds were harsh and the dragon turned away from the group of Knights in red, forced to leave by the words that were spoken.

Whoever saved them, he would be thankful to whoever this woman was as she saved the heart of his kingdom. This time, he didn't mind an unknown sorceress had stepped onto his sacred lands.

* * *

Merlyne saw Kilgharrah fly towards the castle, she had to stop him now.

Then, she heard the voice of her dead father, speaking to her. _"You're the last Dragonlady now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."_

She took a deep breath, before she spoke in a language that was not the normal melodic magical language, but a far more advanced language not made for a normal human tongue. But she was the Dragonlady, she had a different tongue. " _Δράκος, σας διατάζω να σταματήσετε αυτή τη βασιλεία του τρόμου. Έχετε προκαλέσει αρκετό πόνο και πόνο σε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Πρέπει να με υπακούσετε και να ακολουθήσετε τη θέλησή μου. Γιατί σας έχω κάτω από την εξουσία μου. Δεν θα φέρεις πλέον θάνατο και καταστροφή σε αυτή τη γη_."

Kilgharrah is forced away from the castle as he could not disobey her orders. He landed before her and Arthur, both standing there with their swords in hands.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

The witch thrusts her sword in the dragon's direction, who winced. "Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!"

Arthur already put his sword back, which Merlyne did when Kilgharrah bowed before her.

"I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!"

"Young witch, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." afterwards, the dragon flew off.

The magicians looked at one another.

"We've got to go back to the castle immediately."

* * *

Back in the castle, they're greeted by the King and all the Knights, Gaius and Morgana.

Merlyne frowned. "Where's Gwen? I had expected her too."

Lady Morgana shook her head. "She's gravely ill. Whatever it was that the Dragon had on its nails, it's poisonous to humans."

The witch cast her gaze down. "I think I know what to do. Bring me to her."

And the next day, Gwen was back on her feet, wound healed completely.

No one knew what Arthur's maid gave her, but it worked extremely well.

Only Gaius knew, as he recognized it as a talent of the Dragonlord. Well… it was _Dragonlady_ now.

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it! BTW: Gwaine will appear in chapter 16!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **The Tears of Uther Pendragon** **  
**

 **I won't be updating in a while, I'm leaving for a holiday in France next week and afterwards I will have to study for a driving exam. Next update will be mid September or later. Sorry guys, I hope you're able to wait that long for an update.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Here's my version of season 3 episodes 1 & 2, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 15: The Tears of Uther Pendragon  
_

* * *

The old physician sighed as he looked at the King he served for years. "Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?"

"As many as it takes." Uther didn't take his eyes off from the country yard.

"I have no time for friends." the King snapped.

"Then I'll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?"

"When that Dragon is found."

* * *

Prince Arthur was out on an expedition with his men through the woods. He knew this was useless, since the Dragon only listened to the command of the Dragonlady.

As they rode to an open space, they found an abandoned camp.

"Watch out, this could be a trap."

And just after he said it, one of the Knights was struck with an arrow, and a bandit attack followed.

"Does it never stop?" the crown prince murmured as he drew his sword and slid from his horse.

A fight ensued. Merlyne grabbed a sword, but it's knocked out of her hands.

"Damn this. _Ecg geteoh þing to_."

The attacker's sword magnetised, metal tools attached to it and the bandit falls backwards because of how heavy it became.

The witch toppled a tree on a second attacker, but tripped on her way to help Arthur.

A bandit came up behind Arthur, one which the Prince is unaware of.

Merlyne magically threw a spear at the bandit.

The Crown Prince looked around and sees Merlin still on the forest floor. "We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!"

She placed her head on her hands as she kept lying there in the sand. "Dollophead."

* * *

The party returned to the citadel by night time, only having found burned wood and ashes of an old sleeping place.

This time, it'd been Lancelot's turn to inform the King of their findings. And as usually, he wasn't pleased that the Dragon had come so far.

"Seriously, we won't ever find that Dragon. It's long gone!" Arthur murmured, only to hear for Merlyne and Leon, who were walking beside him through the hallways of Camelot.

"That's how we see it, but he doesn't." Merlyne said, hushing him. "I've promised Morgana to stop by her quarters tonight, I'll see you two later."

"She's been spending a lot of time with Morgana, isn't she?" Leon asked.

"Indeed, but she deserves to have some friends. She hangs out with us the entire day, it's practically a break." and the Prince walked on.

* * *

Far away from the castle, in a cave guarded by the Bloodguard, someone was making a potion.

The witch making it was laughing in a most evil way. "Soon, very soon, the tears of Uther Pendragon will begin to fall. Then, the lands of Camelot will fall to its knees to be burned down by the fires of hell. From those ashes, a Kingdom for us, Sorcerers, shall rise! And I, Nimue, shall rule over it."

Nimue dropped a stolen handkerchief with Uther's tears into a giant cauldron filled with boiling mud and dropped in a large root next that cries out extremely loud.

This root, is a mandrake root. Someone with magic hears its cries, but non-magical people are affected entirely different. The magic pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread.

" _Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ_." Nimue's eyes glow golden and pulls out the muddy root with a very arrogant grin.

* * *

That same mandrake root now hanged underneath Uther's bed, dripping mud onto the floor. A poor service maid placed it there, under influence of some potion.

* * *

Uther stands alone in the main square of the citadel, needing air because he didn't feel so well. He had seen Arthur's maid looking at him with worry,

"Who's that? Arthur?"

The King of Camelot walked to the well to look inside. It was Ygraine, she grabbed his arm and screamed: "Please. Please!"

"AHHHH!" he continues screaming, only to curl up in the foetal position and rocks back and forth as guards run to check on him.

* * *

Once in Uther's chambers, Arthur put his father down on the bed.

"Careful." Morgana spoke before turning to Gaius. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He should sleep 'til morning." the physician said, before leading the siblings out.

"What could've made him like this?" the Prince asked as they stood in the hallway.

The older magician shook his head. "I've no idea."

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying." Morgana pointed out.

"It could be exhaustion."

Arthur frowned. This wasn't the usual process. "Gaius. What aren't you telling us? What's wrong with him? Tell us."

Gaius sighed. "When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but..." he paused

"What?" the princess asked.

"He kept mentioning your mother's name."

The siblings looked at each other. "He never talks about her." The prince then said.

* * *

The old man was shaking his head. "He claimed that he saw her. In the well."

"If this goes on… what are we going to tell the court? The people in the city?" the son of Uther asked full of worry. "He's not fit to rule like this."

"We tell that he is ill, and that you will be regent in his absence. I'll let Merlyne sweep through his bedchambers tomorrow as I attend to him in the sick ward."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The next day, the Council members were in for a surprise when they saw Arthur sitting upon his father's throne.

"My father has fallen ill last night. Gaius and Merlyne are with him now in his personal chambers. I hope you excuse us for this if it's inconvenient." the crown prince said.

"Not at all, your Highness. Shall we go on?" one of the noblemen asked.

"Of course. One of my Knights has brought it to my attention that there have been reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom. There are rumours that Cenred is amassing an army. Does anyone have advice that could be considered?"

* * *

Back in Uther's chambers, Merlyne was sweeping through all closets to look for something abnormal. Gaius was in sick ward, tending to Uther as much as he could.

"There must be some explanation for all that happened. Huh? What's that?" the witch walked to the right side of the bed, seeing muddy drups. She sat down on her knees and looked underneath it.

"What the hell? I should take this to Gaius." Merlyne said, wringing the root loose. Her hands got dirty with mud, but she didn't care. This could be a solution to Uther's fragile mental health.

* * *

When the physician saw the root, his eyes fell.

"What is it?" Merlyne asked.

"It's a mandrake root. I'm afraid someone has found something that is beyond my ability of healing. No magical healer has been able to heal someone who suffered from magical poisoning." Gaius told. "Not even you, she who is Emrys, could heal a man suffering from Uther's illness. Mandrake roots are both powerful in healing and in poisoning."

"Damn, looks like I've got to tell Arthur and Morgana their father is dying." the witch said, looking at the root.

* * *

"… and I'm so sorry to tell you this, but the King is dying from an incurable magical poison. Namely, the screams of a mandrake root."

Morgana went pale as she heard Merlyne speak the words, far paler than normal. "Oh my, what will Camelot do?"

"Well, to me it looks like Arthur will be King far sooner than we thought." Merlyne answered.

Arthur, who looked at the bright full moon shining in the sky, sighed. "Am I even ready for this? Can I be the leader Camelot wants me to be?"

"The streets of Camelot have already chosen you as their new royal regent. It is you whom they have chosen." the girl spoke.

Morgana rose from her chair. "You can do this Arthur, you have always been a man of the people. This is the destiny you were born for, to rule Camelot fair and lead your people to peace."

Merlyne smiled. "You spoke wise words, Lady Morgana."

The princess laughed. "I didn't know I had it in me."

The crown prince looked at the two woman standing behind him. "I will do it, but I will need a trustable advisor whom I can rely on. I sure will ask Gaius for some guidance, but I will need the both of you by my side in these dark times. I did have this hunch already that Argyn didn't lie."

The blue eyed woman smiled. "We will be here for you Arthur."

Morgana nodded. "You can count on us."

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **Gwaine** **  
**

 **Okay, it's November already while I promised to update in September... blame it on my writer's block. Those can really be irritating.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Here's my version of season three's episode Gwaine, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Gwaine  
_

* * *

After a day of hunting in the woods, Arthur, now ruling regent of Camelot, rode up the hill to the village behind it. Merlyne rode behind him, the black horse carrying a leather bag with weapons and another with dead prey.

Both of them wore civilian clothes, which meant there was no Pendragon emblem present on either of their clothing.

"It's not yet night, and we're already done hunting. You outdid yourself this time, Merlyne." the royal warlock commented.

But Merlyne didn't look happy or pleased, rather frustrated. "I need sleep, which I haven't had in over a week since your dad was poisoned."

The royal sighed, but with a smile. "Sure. We'll rest in that village over there, they'll probably have a tavern with a few bed chambers."

"Thank you!"

At least she was a bit happier.

"But first, some food. I'm not letting you sleep on an empty stomach."

"Fine."

* * *

Arthur and Merlyne dismounted and tied their horses up in the small village near the local tavern. The village was a simple one, craftsmen and farmers making up most of the population.

"Sometimes, I do like these simple places. Gives me the sense of anonymity." the regent in disguise said while looking around.

"Guess I won't really have to behave like a servant in public." said Merlyne softly, she too looked around.

"Let's get going, I don't want to delay your sleep with my talks."

"Finally you're shutting up."

* * *

As they sat down on one of the tables, one of the waitresses approached them. "Afternoon. What'll it be?"

"Er... do you have a speciality in dishes? My companion and I need food before we can rest." Arthur said.

"We have a daily stew, fresh chicken and pig meat with vegetables in sauce." the woman told. "Do you also want something to drink?"

"One quarter litre mead for me, what do you want Merlyne?"

"Just plain simple water, it doesn't have to be a lot." the witch replied.

The waitress nodded as she scribbled it down. "You'll have your drinks within two minutes. The stew takes a bit more time."

"Do you provide places to sleep?" the warlock asked.

"We have a few chambers, I can look if there's one free." and she walked to her counter to make their drinks.

* * *

The peace in the tavern was broken after their stew was served. The entire place went quiet as a big man set foot in the establishment.

The man went to the counter, where the waitress was slightly trembling. Most possibly in fear.

"Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good."

"We have our better days."

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then."

With a sigh, the woman placed a small pile of coins on the counter. "This is all we currently have, I still have customers who have not yet finished and paid."

"Seems like I'll have to get it out of them."

The big man grabs the front of the woman's shirt and pulls a small dagger near her chest. "Go get it."

"Take your hands off her!" Arthur yelled, standing up for the repressed ones was in his kind nature.

The man attacked the prince in a most ruthless fashion, but the young man was strong enough to throw him into a shelf.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." he grunted.

Merlyne stood up, way too elegant for a country girl. She was holding something of of sight. "We'd like to see you try."

The man on the ground whistled, which lead to more big and sturdy men entering the tavern.

"Are you serious Merlyne?" Arthur grunted, but he was secretly proud of her bravery.

Someone near them grinned. "You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?"

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." the prince said, catching the sword Merlyne threw him.

The brunet laughed. "You're probably right." He took a swig from his drink before handing it to the man Arthur threw in the shelf but had stood up and punched him.

That ensued the brawl.

"Merlin! Behind you!" Arthur yelled.

One of the big henchmen threw a chair in the air, which the woman had to evade by ducking down.

She got up again and whispered a spell, her eyes glowing golden in the daylight that fell through the open doorway. " _Ætslide bencþel_."

The spell threw a bench at two large men marching toward her while the owner tried to rescue her merchandise.

Merlyne slides under the bar and the woman helps him knock out a fat man. The witch magically threw plates at another attacker and the brunet who came to Arthur's side approached the counter as he knocked out the man he has in a headlock.

"Pass the jug, heh?" the man asked with longer than appropriate brown hair.

The maidservant was about to hand over the jug, as she suddenly recognized him. "Gwaine? Is that you?"

The man looked at her with a questioning brow before he too recognized her. "Merlyne! You're still alive!" he swinged his fists in the air, which accidentally hit an attacker behind him.

The black haired woman smiled softly. "It's good to finally see you." then she moved her head sideways to look at Arthur fighting the first man that made everyone tremble in fear. "Maybe you should help him."

"And I will." Gwaine grabbed the jug and broke it on another bulky man's skull, who fell unconscious. He moved fast when a knife was pulled out, one that could easily parade a sword.

Merlyne's brother lunged at the man, but the knife ends up in his right thigh. As he tried to get up, he fell over and knocked himself out on a bench.

Merlyne hurried over to her brother to examine him. "I need bandages!"

One of the waitresses scurried over with a box.

The witch cleaned and bandaged the wounded leg of her brother as much as possible.

"How is he?" the prince asked.

The maid shook her head. "Not good. He's losing a lot of blood."

* * *

As the villagers are throwing rotten food at their repressor, who is apparently named Dagr, outside the tavern, Arthur placed an unconscious Gwaine on the back of his horse. Then he turned to the owner of the tavern. "If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day."

"How can you make a promise like that?" the woman, named Mary, asked.

The regent sighed. "Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur."

With those words, he climbed upon his horse and rode away with Merlyne following him.

They left the woman stunned and incapable of saying anything for a minute. "Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern? Come on!"

* * *

Back in Camelot, Merlyne and Arthur laid Gwaine down on Merlyne's bed.

Gaius studied him for a while, looking at his assistant who nodded at him. "Fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread."

"Honey too?" the girl Dragonborn asked as she went back to the main quarters.

"You're learning!" the physician shouted.

The regent frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Helps fight the infection." the elderly man explained.

"Will he be alright?"

"Providing he's strong."

"He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs."

* * *

Gwaine woke up in a place unfamiliar to him. It was not the small village he'd been staying in for as long as he could remember. The woman running the tavern, Mary, had practically become a surrogate mom to him. Then, he began to remember the bar fight, seeing his sister for the first time in forever and saving the life of the man she'd been defending with her magic.

Merlyne walked in with a breakfast tray.

The warlock had to blink for a moment as he took in his sister's most regal appearance.

Her dress was a light shade of red, the neckline and the hips decorated with golden swirls and the sewing through the iron rings was also done with a golden coloured thread. Underneath the red, there was a white layer to make it modest.

"I'm glad to see you awake." she said.

"What am I doing in this bed?" he simply asked.

"You were wounded, remember? Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician." his sister told.

"Arthur? As in… Arthur Pendragon?" Gwaine's brown eyes wided. "Uther's gonna get me hanged." He wanted to get up as fast as he could, but Merlyne stopped him.

"Nobody's gonna get hanged today. If there was, it would've been Dagr and his henchmen, not you." she said, her voice stern. "And to inform you, Uther is already dying. One of his many enemies has poisoned him beyond any healing even a Dragonborn is unable to access."

The warlock let out a deep breath. "By the three moons."

* * *

Merlyne arrived in Arthur's chambers, finding the prince at his desk.

"Is he recovering well?"

"Very well. He ate an entire pan of soup this morning before he went back to sleep." the witch said, walking over to the window to let the morning breeze flow through her black hair.

The royal warlock placed his quill down. "You called him Gwaine, is he the brother you've told me about?"

Merlyne turned her head at him. "Yes, the man who saved you _is_ my brother." then her gaze fell on the paper in front of the prince. "What are you writing?"

"My speech for the mêlée." Arthur grumbled. "But I feel like I'm not doing it right."

The maidservant leaned over, reading the lines already written. She rose an eyebrow. "By the spirits Arthur, those lines are perfect!"

The regent shifted in his chair, giving his maid a look of surprise. "You really think so?"

The dark haired woman laughed. "Of course it is, you capture it just right."

"You know, you surprise me every single time. Ever since I first saw you, the first time I heard you speak your mind, yet you keep continuing to stun me."

Merlyne smiled. "As do you, my lord."

"By the way, you look amazing again."

"I'll pass down that compliment to Gwen."

* * *

Gwaine felt healed enough to make a stroll through town. He might be afraid of Uther and his men, but the people themselves would ease his thoughts a little.

The warlock got up to put on his boots and looked through the small window, where the sun shone through. At least it was a nice day.

* * *

Leon and Lancelot were taking a stroll just outside the citadel as they saw Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan on their horses.

"Who're they?" the brunet asked.

"Oswald and Ethan, they come from quite some time travelling away from the citadel. Oswald has been quite an opponent for Arthur in the past, but the prince managed to defeat him each time during a mêlée." the blonde answered.

"Somehow, I believe there's something off about them… something's not right."

"A hunch?"

"That, and I can see they don't quite behave like nobles. Did you see how they sat on their horses? Like someone inexperienced with riding one." Lancelot told.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Merlyne was talking to Gwen in the country yard as two new knights arrived.

"Will they ever stop arriving?" the dark skinned maid sighed.

"I hope they're the last ones. I'm going inside, I'm already late for feeding Uther his lunch since Gaius went to the lower town. Apparently, my brother got himself in trouble again with alcohol." and the blue eyed maid left her companion.

She was unaware of the eyes that followed her.

* * *

As soon as she came back from the medical wing, she heard screaming. She grabbed the fabric of her dress and ran into the direction of the scream, to find out it came from one of the guest rooms.

Silently, the witch stepped closer and closer, peeking through one of the holes in the wood.

The sight abhorred her.

The two newly arrived Knights were practically abusing a servant girl.

Merlyne left again, with pain in her heart since she couldn't do anything. The words of servant girls were nothing compared to the words of a Knight. She would need someone who had the same suspicions as her and who was from a higher standing.

The Regent's maid went back to the physician's quarters as her own were there too, finding Lancelot and Leon in the middle of the room.

"Merlyne, where's Gaius?" Lance asked.

"Treating my brother from near alcohol poisoning." the witch replied. "Why? Has something happened during the training?"

"No, it's just that Sir Lancelot here is delirious." the blonde supplied.

The black haired knight shot him a look. "I'm not!"

Merlyne held up her hands. "So what was it that you saw?"

"Those two knights who recently arrived, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, someone is impersonating them!" Lance told her.

The maid thought back at what she'd seen. "From all stories Gaius told me from his memories, those two knights were one of the most gracious and gentle ones in the entire Kingdom of Camelot. I believe I witnessed something out of their character too."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "And what did you see?"

"The two of them abusing a servant girl."

The two Knights looked at each other.

"That makes it another story. I'll make sure to search their quarters."

* * *

The next day, Leon was searching through the quarters with Lancelot and a few more knights on his team whom he knew to be trustable.

Lancelot opened up the trunk, finding two blades appearing to be blunt. He reached out with his hand, just the moment Gwaine burst in yelling: "They're returning from the training fields!"

This was the moment the darker skinned man cut himself on the edge of the blade. He grunted in agonizing pain and lifted his hands to see that most of his fingertips were bleeding intensely.

Gaius, who was also present during the search-through, came immediately to the Knight's side with bandages.

"They appeared to be blunt, but they're extremely sharp!"

The court physician eyed the blades. "I know those blades, they're Stulorne blades."

"Stulorne?" the head of the knights said in surprise. "I thought that that material was magical?"

"The material itself not, but they're forged using sorcery." it was Gwaine who said that, also inspecting the blades. "They must be purchased for a particular use, probably to kill someone during the mêlée."

Then, Oswald and Ethan entered, overwhelmed by all the knights in their rooms.

"What purpose has this?" it was Oswald who asked it.

Leon turned around. "You're under arrest for an attempted murder, using the help of sorcery, abusing a castle maid and impersonating well-respected Knights of Camelot."

Knights drew their swords, ready to take the two in.

The imposters are cornered and they are seized.

Yet, Oswald is still capable of escaping the grip of the Knights taking one of their swords before running into the hallway.

The younger Dragonborn male jumped into action, grabbing Lancelot's sword before running after the fake Knight.

"Gwaine! Don't!" Gaius yelled, but his nephew was already out of the door. He rolled his eyes, murmuring: "Stubborn twat."

* * *

"… and I said to him: 'You can do better than that, I've seen you do better!'."

Arthur laughed. "I can't believe you and Gwaine held a magical contest in the forest around your village."

"Hey, we had to do something to keep it under control. If we did nothing, the entire village would have exploded." Merlyne said, a smug smile on her face as she looked at the regent walking beside her.

"Good thing you did then."

Suddenly, someone came running at them from behind.

They both turned around, but were not fast enough.

Merlyne was grabbed by that person, turning out to be one of the imposter knights.

"Merlyne!" it was Gwaine calling, who had come after the man with a sword in hand. "Let my sister go!"

"And let all payment go? No, that's not how we do it!"

"You hurt the innocent, you force them to give you a share of their profit when it's rightfully theirs… why should you be treated equally? You're a bully to the people." Gwaine said. _"Áworpnes áflíegung!"_

The fake Knight was thrown backwards against the stone castle walls, knocking him unconscious.

"Gwaine!" the maidservant said, holding up her arms in a 'what the fuck' movement.

"Sorry Princess, couldn't help it." the brunet said with a smile.

The black haired beauty shook her head.

Then the warlock looked at the Prince. "I hope there're no consequences?"

"I don't punish sorcery, my dad does. But I will tell you to get out of Camelot before that man wakes up and tells my father about this incident." Arthur replied.

"Good! Then I'm gone! You'll find me if you need me!"

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **Gwaine** **  
**

 **Okay, it's November already while I promised to update in September... blame it on my writer's block. Those can really be irritating.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Here's my version, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Wicked Day  
_

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **The Lady of Dragon's Kin** **  
**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I have barely any inspiration for this story anymore and I lost myself in drafts for other stories involving a complete other fandom. I hope some of you have ideas I could use. If you have any, just put it in a review or message me. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

"His condition is becoming worse every single day." Gaius told. "He might not live for much longer."

"And not even the moon can heal him?" Arthur asked.

"You can try, but I fear this is magic not even you can stop. The High Priestesses can be… determined."

"Great, this shit is getting worse."

"I concur, my lord."

* * *

"You're not going to the banquet?" Merlyne asked. "After all, it's your anniversary."

"I'm going to sit with my father tonight. Which guards are on duty tonight?"

"Sir Bedevere and Sir Pellinore from what I've heard from Leon."

* * *

As Arthur arrives in his father's chambers, Uther is sitting in his chair, sleeping peacefully. He took the goblet from his father's hand and put it on the table. Afterwards, he sinks into a chair to fight the tiredness he felt sweeping over him, but it's a losing battle.

The young prince was drifting to sleep, struggling to focus on his father's sleeping form.

Somehow he missed hearing the door open up, but the royal warlock doesn't miss the reflection of a man with a sword in the wine pitcher. He stood up, his sword already drawn to parry any incoming blow.

"Guards...! Guards!"

The unknown man attacked the disorientated Prince Arthur, knocking over almost everything in his wild attempts to kill the royal.

As a last resort, the warlock used his magic to knock the man over, swinging him to the other side of the room. Actually, the wrong side of the room.

The attacker drew a knife, looked at Uther's helpless body and stabbed him.

Arthur looked the other way for a second, unable to see his own father killed. The next moment, his magic is throwing the male out of the window, making him end up with a spine broken in six places, including the neck.

The Prince went to his father's side to see the wound.

The blade was lying next to it, covered with a blue liquid aside of the red blood.

Hemlock mixed with aconite, barely treatable.

King Uther of Camelot would be dead by morninglight.

* * *

"Hemlock with aconite?" Gaius asked. "That's a death sentence."

"I know, Gaius. But how must I break this to the people? That's what's bugging me." the royal warlock said.

"I'd advise to let the knights spread the news." Merlyne told.

"But that's just impersonal."

"Isn't that how it's done in the higher ranks?"

"I'm not a typical royal, you know that."

* * *

As Arthur had thought, all life had drained from his father's body as soon as sunlight was touching the towers of Camelot.

Gaius closed the eyes and laid a white blanket over the body. "I believe the funeral will be soon?"

The soon-to-be King hang his head. "As soon as the message has been spread through the Kingdom and the knights have returned to the citadel, which will be in only three days."

"And afterwards, the coronation."

The sounds of trumpets of the pages could be heard as villagers gathered near the palace steps where guards took the places.

* * *

The Throne Room was completely packed with courtiers who bowed as Arthur walked toward the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation has filled up the room.

In the front row stood Merlyne, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Percival, Sir Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan.

Arthur knelt down before the throne.

Geoffrey of Monmouth stood next to him with the crown in his hands. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." the royal warlock replied, voice steady.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" the historian asked.

The King-to-be let out a breath. "I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!" and Geoffrey placed the crown upon the blonde's head.

Arthur stood up and turned around to look out over the courtiers.

Merlyne smiled as she saw her fellow magician being crowned King. "Long live the King!" she shouted.

Everyone joined her in the chant: "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Gaius looked at his assistant, seeing her happiness at the moment.

Today was the beginning of a new era, an era that would never be lost in history.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Morgana let a tear drop in happiness, a smile coming alive on her face.

"Long live the king! Long live the King!"

Merlyne was shouting, proud and moved by the huge significance of the moment. Destiny was being fulfilled.

"Long live the King!"

* * *

Merlyne's dress: _nl. pinterest pin / 7340 8680 7982 3967 82 /_

Gwen's dress: _nl. pinterest pin / 5734 3496 5048 2984 77 /_


	19. Chapter 18

**_Here's my version of_ Aithusa _, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 18:_ _The Lady of Dragon's Kin_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **Death Song of Uther Pendragon** **  
**

 **I've only finished this chapter yesterday. It'll take a while to finish the next one.**

* * *

Gaius was working late in the physician's chambers while Merlyne was sleeping.

Then, someone knocked on the door. The older man answered the door.

Unbeknownst, the young woman had woken because of the knocking.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me?" it was someone the physician knew from his days before the Great Purge.

The man made a mean facial expression. "Only too well. Why are you here?"

The brunette signed. "Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire."

Gaius rolled with his eyes. "You have a nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution...didn't really appeal to me. Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"The man's already dead Borden, now tell me why you are here."

The younger man pulled out two pieces of something from his pocket. "Save your eyesight, Gaius. It's the Triskelion of Ashkanar."

The physician looked sceptical. "You are sure?"

"I'm certain."

The elder man took the pieces to examine them. "It's in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the Tomb of Ashkanar. Yes, we both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg, and you have come to steal it."

"Nah, I wouldn't say "steal"."

Gaius shook his head. "You're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the Triskelion."

The young man moved his finger. "Oh, no. I know where that bit is."

"Where?" the physician asked.

"In the vaults...beneath your feet." Borden replied

Grey eyebrows shot up. "In Camelot?"

"Where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years."

"And you want me to help you to get it." it was a statement, not a question.

"We could bring this noble creature back to life."

Gaius was sceptical. "I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?" the brunet asked.

"If anyone should release it, it would be a Moonchild or the Dragonlord. You can't control the creature."

Borden frowned. "Any idea where I can find them?"

The old man shook his head. "You won't find them, they find you."

"Think about it."

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but is no friend of the old ways yet." and opened the door for Borden to leave.

The young sorcerer nodded. "You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man, believe me." And he left.

Merlyne emerged from her room. "Who was that?"

"Doesn't really matter, just a previous apprentice. His name is Julius Borden."

"Why did you tell him only Arthur and I could help? This is our one chance of saving the dragons, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind. I'm sure Arthur would understand why you were helping him." the young woman argued.

The physician sighed. "I'm not sure if Borden is a man to be trusted. He wasn't back in the old days, I doubt he is now."

"What about the Triskelion? Is it real?"

"Of that, I have no doubt."

The blue eyed lady frowned. "Then what?"

"His motives, Merlyne. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now…"

"Do you want the egg to remain lost?"

That frustrated the old Camelotian. "I don't want it to get into Borden's hands! The Tomb of Ashkenar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Merlyne snuck out in the night, calling out to Kilgharrah.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlyne." the Great Dragon said.

The young woman smiled happily.

"Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind."

"So the legend is true?" the woman asked.

"This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg."

Her facial expression was sad while she said: "I know."

"Then what is the matter?" the golden scaled dragon asked.

"Gaius said it shouldn't end up with this Julius Borden."

The dragon nodded. "I can remember that name… But you are the Dragonlord. It is a gift passed down to you from ancient times. It is your decision, but I beg you, Merlin. Please, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue the last of my kind."

"I'll see what I can do. I will talk to Arthur first about this."

* * *

King Arthur stood up. "You want to do _what_?"

Merlyne rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

"Merlyne, what you want to undertake is dangerous. You don't even know if this man is trustworthy. Gaius says he doubts the man's intentions. If he says that, I won't let you go." the blonde said.

"Arthur, you forget that this is about a Dragon's egg. It could mean the blossoming of your ruling age, you know that." the maidservant argued.

"I'm already trying to pass the law of magic, adding a Dragon would be too much for the people to handle all at once."

The blue eyed woman laid her head in her hand. "You don't know that. And if you really think it's necessary for my safety, I'll take one of the knights with me."

The young King sighed. "Alright. You can take Percival with you."

Merlyne smiled. "Thank you Arthur, you won't regret it."

"I sincerely hope so Merlyne, I really do."

* * *

With Percival trailing behind her in civilian clothes, the witch walked down the path to the tavern in the village. She usual had to drag her brother away from there, but he was on shift now.

The tavern, called _The Rising Sun_ , itself was just as usual, men drinking and singing.

Merlyne turned to the Knight. "Could you stay here? I'm going to find him."

The sturdy looking knight nodded.

* * *

The young woman entered Borden's room.

There was a lump on the bed in the shape of a body, but Borden jumped out from behind the door and pinned her against the wall with a dagger pointed at her throat.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To help you."

"Who are you?" Clearly this man was very suspicious.

"I overheard what you told Gaius. I want to see a dragon's egg. I want to come with you."

"Were you send by him?"

The witch shook her head. "No, I came here so you can get into the vaults."

The dagger was removed from her throat with a scoff. "And how's a girl like you gonna help?"

"Because I'm the personal servant of King Arthur."

* * *

"I don't like this." the new King said as he took the vault keys from a secure drawer.

"Of course you don't." Merlyne said, taking the keys from the blonde. "You're afraid things might happen."

Arthur sighed. "I can't lose you, especially not to a man like that."

"You won't. I've put Gwaine and Lancelot on duty tonight, they'll raise the alarm if something's about to go wrong."

"I hope you're right about that Merlyne." the young man said as the witch left the room with the keys. He turned to the window as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. "I hope you are."

* * *

That night, Merlyne let Borden in through the outer wall.

"I'm beginning to like you, Merlyne." the sorcerer commented as they went down the stairs toward the vaults.

The witch stopped part way down. "This is as far as I go. And this key opens the last gate. But you have to get past the guards."

Julius took the key. "That won't be a problem."

Near the gate, he distracted and then knocked out the guards to enter the vaults and and take the third piece of the Triskellian. He combined the three pieces.

They got out without being seen.

"Thanks." Borden said.

"Anytime."

"Tell me, Merlin, would you say you're a good liar?"

The blue eyed woman thought about that. "Uh… only if I need to be."

Once the sentence was spoken, the sorcerer knocked the girl out and tossed the key at her. "You going to need to be."

* * *

"Merlyne, wake up!"

The voice of her King was strong enough to break through the knocking out spell.

Slowly, Merlyne opened her eyes. Worried blues greeted her.

"Did he do this?" Arthur asked. He was holding her hands with his gloved ones, Gwaine and Lancelot standing behind him.

"I was stupid to trust him, we have to get there before he does. I realize that now."

"We'll ride out after him. C'mon." and the royal warlock helped her up.

* * *

Riding through the countryside didn't bring them much, they only found the previous camp Julius Borden used. But the dark came fast, and they had to set up their own camp for the night.

Once the knights went to sleep, Merlyne woke up when hearing a whisper in his mind calling: " _Emrys. Emrys_."

The same name was called once again when she stood up.

Following the sound, she got through the woods only to find a circle of druids.

Iseldir lowered his hood. "Do not be afraid. We know your quest."

"How?" she asked.

"The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods not three hours before you."

"Could you tell me which way he went?"

The dark skinned druid nodded. "To the east. But you must beware, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know."

"What do they say?" the witch asked.

"Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap."

"I'll keep that one in mind. Any idea what kind of trap?"

The robed man shook his head. "I do not know. But the legends are very clear, you must beware, Emrys. There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it."

And Merlyne left.

* * *

"Where did you go at night?" Arthur asked as they went on.

"Druids called me to them, told me about the legend of Ashkanar. Also, he's heading east."

The King thought. "Wait… isn't that near the caves your father hid in?"

"Could be. We'll see once we're there."

* * *

And indeed, they were the caves Balinor had hid in.

"It looks like a dead end. Search for tracks!"

Soon enough, Percival found something. "Arthur." And he pointed down at a muddy footprint by the water.

They entered the cave and drew their swords. They keep going deeper.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I don't understand where we're heading."

"There's light ahead." the witch pointed ahead.

They came to a waterfall and Arthur sheathed his sword. He put his hand through it and crossed to the other side. The others followed.

"No wonder no one's ever found it." Gwaine commented as they walked down a hill towards a giant tower.

* * *

It was going smoothly, until they were walking down a large trench path towards the tower and Percival got shot in the leg with an arrow.

"Take cover!" the king ordered.

They all pressed their backs into the trench walls. one arrow landed between and another arrow flew next to Percival's head.

"Where's he firing from?" Arthur asked before turning to Leon. "I'll draw fire, get him to safety."

Borden shot at the King as he dodged to the other side.

Leon helped Percival to his feet so he could take cover against the wall.

Merlyne looked up to see Borden move on the ridge. Her eyes flashed golden and the crossbow was smashed against a tree.

"Where magic isn't good for." The royal warlock commented. "We'll set up camp. Who knows what he's left lying in wait for us."

"We can go around that." the maidservant said.

Arthur shook his head. "No." and he grabbed the girl to stop her. "He knows we're coming."

"That's a risk we have to take!" and she pulled her hand loose.

* * *

It was night when she reached the tomb of Ashkanar. She saw Borden putting the key in the lock.

"No!" she yelled.

The door opened, and Borden looked back at Merlyne before entering. As he did, smoke poured into his face from the mouths of gargoyles.

Borden coughed and sunk to the ground and the smoke floods down towards the young witch.

Acting quickly, she covered his face with her jacket and held up a hand. " _Þrosm tohweorfe_!"

Her eyes glowed and the smoke dissipated. The maidservant picked up the torch to continue on.

Merlyne walked up some steps to a great hall, smiling as she saw the white dragon egg, shaped like a teardrop, on a sunlit pedestal. She approaches and puts down the torch before touching the egg.

Apparently, Julius had woken up after she'd entered. "Give it to me." He yelled, walking up the steps.

The witch turned around, her face neutral but raging inside. "It's not yours to take."

"You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin."

The black haired woman shook her head. "No, it must go free."

Borden scoffed. "Don't be a fool! Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches."

"I'm not interested in that."

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like king and queen. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth." Her voice was steady, words more powerful than those yelled by Gaius's former pupil.

"But this is your chance, Merlyne. Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!"

"It's not my life pitiable, it's yours. Wasted...for nothing."

Borden grabbed the torch to threaten Merlin with it. "I pieced together the Triskellian. I found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to me! Now, hand it over!"

"No."

Julius swung the torch at her, she had to duck it to not be struck by fire. "You are not gonna stop me, girl!"

"Dragons are magical creatures! They belong to no man!" the witch proclaimed before falling to the ground. "They are for the benefit of all!"

The sorcerer scoffed. "What do you know? Huh?! You are but a serving girl!"

"I am the last Dragonlady."

The older man's face fell.

Slowly standing up, she spoke: "And I am warning you...leave this egg alone."

He glanced at the egg, then tried to strike the witch with the torch.

Merlyne threw Borden backwards, knocking him unconscious. She then got up and took the egg.

Suddenly, the tower began to collapse.

The black haired woman started running, dodging the falling rocks.

Once out of the cave, she reached her satchel and put the egg in it.

"Merlyne!" It was Gwaine calling out.

"Gwaine!"

Her brother embraced her. "I'm happy you made it out. What happened?"

The witch got out of the tight embrace. "The tomb is a trap. He set it off. He never got out."

"What about the egg?"

Merlyne showed him the teardrop shaped egg in her satchel. "It's safe with me."

And the tower completely collapsed.

* * *

It was night when Merlyne called out to Kilgharrah.

The dragon looked happily down at the egg once he saw it.

"Is it still alive?" the woman asked.

"It can live for more than a thousand years."

This comment made her smile. "So, you are no longer the last of your kind."

The golden scaled dragon chuckled. "It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?" the witch asked.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last of their kind, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlyne."

"How do I summon it?"

"You must give the dragon a name."

She thought for a moment and sighed when she'd decided. She closed her eyes, Kilgharrah watching.

And in the dragon language, Merlyne spoke: "Aithusa."

Suddenly, the egg cracked open and out popped the cutest little baby dragon you've ever seen.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning." the ancient dragon said.

The young woman smiled and cried as she watched the dragon continue to break its way out of the shell.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."


	20. Chapter 19

**_Here's my version_ _, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Death Song of Uther Pendragon_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Suggestions? Let me hear it!  
**_

 _ **Next up:**_ **Epilogue**

* * *

 _Five weeks earlier…_

"I, King Arthur Pendragon, have decided to proclaim the ban on magic no longer active. Magic is now allowed in Camelot. No longer will anyone die after helping those in need. But anyone using magic against those who protect these lands, shall have a trail before the court before punishment is decided. Also, I have a confession to make. I am a warlock, I was born with magic and I've always had it. There are more here in Camelot who have magic and have been here during the rule of my father Uther Pendragon. They shall reveal themselves when the time comes. Fear of magic is no longer necessary." and the King waved with his hand as his eyes turned moonlight white.

Rainclouds formed themselves over the farm fields and poured water on the ground.

The citizens of Camelot cheered loudly for their King.

Arthur looked at the skies proudly, his hand on the balcony above the courtyard. Finally, magic was no longer definitely punishable.

* * *

 _Three weeks earlier…_

It was a special day in Camelot once again.

Finally, King Arthur had decided to marry. And his wife to be… Merlyne.

All nobles and castle servants had gathered in the throne room to witness the marriage and coronation.

Gwaine and Leon stood the closest to the steps, the other Knights and close friends also on the first row on Arthur's right.

Then, the doors opened up to reveal the future queen dressed in a rich blue and silver gown* and the black key necklace Gaius gave her hang on her neck. She walked down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Her walk was elegant.

The witch knelt on the dais before her King, who smiled down at her.

Some man brought him the crown on a pillow. He took it.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you… Merlyne… Queen of Camelot." and the crown was placed upon her head.

The royal warlock held out his hands for her to take, and helped her upon the dais.

The newlywed couple kissed wholeheartedly and they both smiled as they part.

Arthur held her hand and turned them to face their subjects. "Long live the queen!"

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

* * *

 _Present…_

They were on a relaxing ride through the forest on their respective horses when they suddenly heard a scream.

"What was that?" the King asked, his head turned towards the sound.

"That? That was definitely a woman screaming. Why couldn't it have just been a bird? It's never just a bird." his wife said before getting closer to the sound.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

Merlyne looked at him with a certain glance. "I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on."

The royal warlock smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning."

And they got up to the centre of the town.

"Let the woman go."

The townchief turned around. "This woman has been sentenced to death. It does not concern you."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands."

The man on the ground snorted. "Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village."

"If she brought despair, she should've been brought before the council at the citadel. I'm quite sure that the message was received by every village."

"Your father would have shown her no mercy."

"I am not my father. Now cut her down." Arthur ordered.

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here."

The King rolled his eyes and drew his sword, pointing it at the Town chief's chest. "I said... cut her down."

* * *

The royal couple tended to the old lady, apparently named Valdis. They both tried to heal her with magic.

"She won't make it through the night." the new queen commented, rubbing her sweaty hands on her red dress**.

"Make her as comfortable as possible."

That moment, the woman decided to speak. "Thank you."

Arthur took the woman's hand. "You should try and get some rest."

Valdis shook her head. "My time has come. When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world. I have a gift for you. You showed kindness, and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king." and she gave the king something that was covered in a cloth. "Open it."

The new King did so and found a horn. "It's beautiful."

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead." and she died instantly from her injuries.

* * *

As soon as the two got back, they gave it to Gaius to inspect.

"The Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world." Arthur mentioned.

The court physician nodded. "I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge, I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltain, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe."

* * *

Merlyne found her husband in their room fiddling with the horn. She leaned against the door. "You know, calling Uther's spirit would be a bad idea."

Her voice shocked the king out of his trance, the desk vibrating as his knees collided with the wood. "Don't scare me like that!"

The witch shook her head. "If you're going to do it, I'm coming with you to find the Great Stones of Nemeton."

* * *

The new Queen instantly regretted her decision. "I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place."

"That is because you're sensitive." Arthur commented.

Merlyne looked at him with scepticism in her face. "No. It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

"Fair point."

"So, are we going to turn back?"

At that, the royal warlock shook his head. "No."

The former peasant stopped before the stones. "What are they?"

"The Great Stones of Nemeton." the King replied, also stopping before the gate.

"I knew you were going to use them. Do I have to remind you this is a bad idea?"

The blonde looked at his wife. "This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass."

"This is powerful magic."

Arthur nodded. "I know. There are merely a few things I wish to say to him." and he walked through the stones, entering some kind of different realm. "Father."

And indeed, Uther was there. "Arthur."

"I have thought of you a few times after you died. There are several things I wish to say to you."

"Like the fact you have magic." it was a statement. He already knew.

"You'd have killed me if you knew."

The previous King was stepping forward. "You have made my lands a disgrace."

"I have done what I have believed to be right."

"You have ignored our tradition, our ancient laws. You have allowed common men to become knights." Uther snarled back.

"They are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known. They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom."

"They question your decisions. They make you look weak." the former king pointed out.

"Listening to others is a sign of strength, not weakness."

"How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind?"

The warlock sighed. "I don't want my people to respect me because they fear me."

"Then they will not respect you at all. Your marriage should have served to form an alliance with another kingdom and you choose to marry a serving girl." this was the drup.

The king got enraged. "I married for love. I love Merlyne more than I can express."

"There are some things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom. You have failed."

"The kingdom is flourishing because of the magic I brought in."

"How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I taught him? Who is destroying my legacy?"

Arthur turned and walked back. "I am making my own legacy, my own footsteps. Goodbye father, we will argue further once my time has come."

"Think about everything that I have said to you. It isn't too late. Now go. I will always love you, Arthur."

For a second, the current ruling Pendragon stopped before exhaling deeply and going further back to the realm of the living.

* * *

"Arthur? Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones?" Merlyne asked, laying her hands on the metal plates of her husband's armor.

The king sighed. "It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule Camelot."

"What did he say?"

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying you, about the magic…"

Her pale hand stroke through the blonde's hair. "You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you because you follow your heart."

"Thank you, Merlyne."

The witch smirked. "Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass."

"Who?" he asked before seeing his wife's smirk. "Very funny. We should get some sleep."

* * *

Back at Camelot, the royal pair was sitting with the knights around the Round Table as Leon was informing them of something.

They both were dressed back in their castle wear.

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth. This includes thirty troops at Bawtry. Fifteen at Talan. Ten at Chime. Nine at Brune. Eleven at Burwelle…" suddenly, the candelabra fell on the Round Table.

"Be sure the table gets repaired before the next council meeting." Arthur said to the servants, who nodded, before taking Merlyne's hand. "Are you alright?"

"What? Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened." the queen said.

"Did you get a terrible fright?"

Merlyne pursed her lips before sarcastically answering: "Yes. My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth."

The warlock laughed at the comment.

* * *

"Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armour?" Gwaine asked as he and Percy were in the armoury.

"Because I'm twice the size of you, little man." Percival replied.

"Then why is it that your brain is so-" the Dragonborn male stopped speaking as something sent a shiver down his spine.

The large male spun around. "Hello? Is someone there? Show yourself."

And something fell from the wall.

* * *

"The axe must have fallen off the rack. I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound." the physician said as he examined the large wound in Percival's shoulder.

"Not as surprised as I was."

Gaius took a bowl with some green coloured paste from Gwen. "Quite. You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange…"

Merlyne, sitting on a wooden chair near the bed, frowned. "Why is that?"

"Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

The grey haired man handed the knight a few supplies. "Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, Gaius." and he left.

The queen was in deep thought, the court physician noticed this. "Is there something wrong, Merlyne? I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

The woman sighed before telling: "We went to the Stones of Nemeton."

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers…"

"I told him that and I tried to stop him. He was insistent."

"What is it, Merlyne?"

Merlyne looked at the ground. "After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council Chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind."

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?"

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

"Arthur must have looked back."

* * *

Arthur was confused and turned from the window to his wife. "What?"

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit."

"And what makes you think that?"

Merlyne gave him a certain look. "Did you look back? As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?"

"I stopped my steps for a second to take a breath, I didn't look back."

The woman thought about that bit. "Maybe that still did the trick. We must force your father's spirit back."

The warlock sighed. "I don't want to believe it, but you're right about that strange feeling. There was some strange spine chilling magic."

* * *

"Gaius, What do you know about ghosts?"

The court physician looked up. "We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. We must use The Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world."

Merlyne made a painful face. "Sorry."

"You're fortunate I'm not easily frightened." the king said.

The witch scoffed. "Really? Because it looked like you jumped out of your skin."

"That's because you're a clumsy oaf, but I love you. Where is Gaius? How long does it take to make a potion?"

The queen rolled with her eyes. "These things take time if they're to be done properly. And I think I heard something behind the door."

"You're imagining things, Merlyne."

"I can't help it that I'm freighted about a spirit that'll most likely kill me."

"There's your ghost." and Gaius came out of the door with two tonics.

The physician handed them over. "The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world."

Arthur sniffed on the potion. "Ugh, what's in all this?"

"Just drink it, you brat." Merlyne said before drinking her own.

So, the King took a swig. "Eurgh! That... That is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

"Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?"

* * *

"What was that?" Merlyne asked as the two of them neared the throne room.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "It was my father. I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud." he saw his wife smile. "What is it?"

"You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it. Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King."

The king nodded. " Yet my father clearly doesn't think so."

"The people believe in you, Arthur. It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself."

The blonde nodded. "Could you please check the storeroom."

The black haired nodded before leaving his side.

Then, the doors separating them closed and locked down.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin? Merlin, is that you? Father?" then, the doors to the throne room opened with a creaking sound.

Slowly, Arthur went inside.

Once halfway in, the entrance doors closed and locked.

The warlock was looking at the doors when he felt and heard the breeze. "I know it's you, Father." and he turned to see the blue ghost of his father sitting on the throne. "Why are you doing this?"

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it."

"You tried to kill Percival."

"How can a peasant understand what it is to be a knight?"

"Percival is one of the best fighters I have." Arthur stated. "Knighthood should be about loyalty and skill, not about loyal blood.

"You put too much trust in other people. It's your weakness. You, and you alone must rule Camelot."

The warlock shook his head. "I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone."

With a snarl, Uther spoke: "Your whole life, I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King. Did you learn nothing?"

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

The previous Pendragon king stood up from the wooden chair. "How dare you!"

"I loved, and respected you. But I have to rule this Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right."

"I will not allow you destroy all that I built."

The blonde exhaled. "Then you will have to kill me. I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

"Camelot must come before all else. Even you."

And before the royal warlock could react, he was knocked out by one of the shields hanging on the wall.

The ghost of Uther Pendragon walked closer to the unconscious body of his son.

"Get away from him, Uther!" a voice came. The female voice was strong and steady enough to stop the ghost from taking any step further.

If anything, the new Queen of Camelot walked closer, now standing before the wooden throne. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

"This is MY kingdom!" and Uther turned around. "You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving girl!"

"I am much more than that."

Seeing the shocked face of the former king was a prized moment for the elven looking girl before a wooden bench flew at her.

Quickly reacting, Merlyne's eyes glowed golden and the bench fell onto the ground.

"You have magic."

The witch stood tall in the light falling through the windows. "I am Lady Emrys."

Utterly shocked, the former Pendragon said: "I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorceress?"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

In anger, the ghost took strides towards the new Queen. "I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom."

Then, Merlyne's words stopped him from taking any steps further.

"You're wrong. You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were."

That moment, Uther put up his most frightening face you'd ever see, yelling "NO!"

As her eyes glowed up again, the elven woman pushed the ghost away from her, flying straight through the locked doors.

Merlyne decided to go after him, following the breezes of air towards the armoury, where Percival had been attacked before.

" _Bael onbryne_!" she said after opening the doors and the candlesticks on the wall started to burn.

The witch noticed that one of the maces was moving and walked towards the rack to put it still. As she turned around, two spears were thrown at her out of thin air. She backed up to the wall, the spears pinning her jacket to the wall.

Then, Uther appeared. "It will give me great pleasure killing you."

The Dragonborn slipped out of the jacket before ducking the sword. " _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard_!" and she teleported herself to the throne room, where Arthur was just waking up with a ridiculously pounding headache.

"Merlyne? Where's my father's spirit?"

"Probably flying through the walls to find us." Merlyne replied as she helped him up.

Just when the younger Pendragon was back on his feet, the blue coloured ghost of Uther came through the wall.

Quickly, the King picked up the horn from the ground and held the blowing piece close to his mouth.

And in his flight, the previous king stopped with horror on his face as he slowly begged his son. "Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

"You've had your turn. Now it's mine."

And as he blew, the ghost dissolved into grey smoke.

Now, both could breathe again.

"He didn't hurt you?"

The Queen shook her head. "He did wish to kill me, as I have magic and I'm a peasant turned royalty."

* * *

* nl . pinterest pin / 573 434 965 036 975 775 /

** nl . pinterest pin / 573 434 965 037 714 338 /


	21. Chapter 20

**_Finally, after all this time, I'm giving this story an end._**

 ** _Goodbye, my readers. I hope to hear from you again in any other stories that I'll write in the future._**

 ** _Reviews are much appreciated, if it contains helpful tips._**

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Epilogue_

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

"Morgause, it's good to see you again." the King of Camelot spoke as Morgause was standing on the platform before the entrance of the citadel.

"It has indeed been some time ago." the blonde witch agreed before looking upon the Queen of Camelot. "I see you have married."

"Morgause, meet Merlyne. Lady Emrys."

The older woman dressed in a silver robe bowed. "All of those who have magic have only heard of the powers you possess, it would be an honour to witness them."

* * *

 _Five years later…_

It was a normal day in the small border village of Ealdor. Everyone was just about doing their daily businesses as they heard the loud whinnies of several horses.

The Essentir civilians looked into the direction of the sound, seeing four brown horses exiting the woods that surrounded them.

Three riders were knights of Camelot, visible because of the red capes with a golden dragon crest on the chest.

The fourth rider was covered from top to toe in a long red cape**, revealing nothing about the person. Only one gloved hand was holding the black leather reins.

"Who goes there?" Will asked, stepping forward.

"We are escorting the Queen to meet with King Lot of Essentir.." the most broad shouldered knight replied.

The grain farmer looked at the covered person. "Your Highness, could you please remove your hood so we can see you?"

The unknown Queen of Camelot lifted the hand that was holding the reins to push back the red hood.

And the face that was revealed, was totally familiar.

"Merlyne?" the young man was completely stunned.

Hunith, who'd been watching the scene, lit up entirely at seeing her daughter's face.

"Hello Will." Merlyne, hair braided to fall over her back and head adorned with a circlet*, said before smiling and nodding at the tan skinned knight.

The knight in question dismounted from his horse and went over to the Camelotian Queen to help her off her horse.

This was also the moment that her cape slid open and revealed her other arm holding a child with thing brown hairs.

"The kid's yours?" the Ealdor farmer asked.

The witch nodded. "Yes. His name's Ansgar."

Then, the Queen's mother emerged from the crowd, her smile almost splitting her face in half. "Merlyne, you've come back."

"I'm going to meet with King Lot and Queen Vivian for diplomacy, I thought I should stop by to see how you all were doing."

"Your child is lovely." Hunith said.

Merlyne smiled. "Ansgar is already so much like his father, always bouncing through the hallways though he's only one year and two months old."

"When did you become Queen anyway?" Will then asked.

"Five and a half years or so ago." the black haired woman replied. "Two weeks after magic was un-banned and both Arthur and I revealed we had magic."

"You look happy." her former friend commented.

"I have all I wished for and more."

The elder female looked at the three knights. "Gwaine! You've grown so much, my son."

The long haired brunet dismounted with a smirk. "I was already waiting for that comment." and he embraced his mother.

"Any surprises for me?" Hunith asked.

"Just one. I got married too, her name's Morgause and she's a High Priestess."

"Beautiful! I'll come to see her once."

The tallest knight cleared his throat to get attention. "My lady, it's time for us to leave."

Merlyne nodded. "Yes, thank you Percival. Mom, Will, I'll see you again."

* * *

 _Twenty years later…_

The castle was filled with laughter and happiness on the night of Prince Ansgar's ceremony. See, tonight he'd be crowned Crown Prince of Camelot.

And as his best friend as well as his second in command, Cameron Dragonborn would accompany the Prince on his upcoming magical pilgrimage to see its importance to Camelot.

Cameron himself was the son of Gwaine Dragonborn, the Queen's brother, and his wife Morgause, the High Priestess of Gol.

"Exited?" a female voice behind him asked.

The knight turned to find Princess Erin, Ansgar's younger sister by almost two years. "Who wouldn't be? It's the first time we're going out that far."

The oldest princess was almost a copy of her mother as they shared the same hair and eye color as well as the same beautiful features.

"I can't wait until it's my turn in two years." Erin mentioned. "It'll be me and Ronan who're going to travel at that point. By the way, I thought I saw your two Le Fay nieces walking around somewhere."

"Nowhere near Ronan and Esmund?"

"I wouldn't know, would I? That's something you should ask Beorthric."

Cameron nodded. "I'll go looking for them. Stay on watch out."

"Really Erin? Did you have to do that?"

The black haired princess turned to find Cameron's brother Tristan and her own little brother Mordred.

Mordred was only eleven and the youngest of the five Pendragons.

"Only because he's just too protective."

"He doesn't want the two of them to marry them, am I right?"

Erin nodded. "Spot on."

Then, Mordred interrupted. "The ceremony is about to start, we should get up there to mom and dad."

The oldest princess sighed. "If we have to."

"Don't be such a rebel, it'll be over in no time."

"And it'll no doubt strike Ansgar's ego."

Tristan rolled with his eyes before he took his place among the rest of the knights.

* * *

* nl . pinterest pin / 573 434 965 049 347 046 /

** nl . pinterest pin / 573 434 965 049 347 417 /


End file.
